


L'homme Tranquille

by Story13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Colère, Deuil, F/M, First Person, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Récit à la première personne
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story13/pseuds/Story13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici la version française de la fanfiction écrite par Ivyblossom (titre original : The Quiet Man).<br/>Voir le lien plus bas.<br/>Merci à elle de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa merveilleuse histoire.</p><p>"Est-ce que tu continues à me parler quand je ne suis pas là ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parler pour ne rien dire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Toute l'histoire est racontée par John, à la première personne. On découvre à quoi ressemble sa vie, et surtout ses pensées, après la mort de Sherlock.
> 
> Si vous n'avez pas encore vu les six épisodes de la série, je vous conseille de le faire avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire. En effet, l'auteur fait de nombreuses références à l'ensemble de la série et nous risquez de trouver des spoilers à chaque ligne. Enfin, c'est à vous de voir. Bonne lecture !

– Alors.

Elle pose ses mains par-dessus ses notes, ses doigts à plat contre la page. Ils sont fins et d’un brun chaud. Elle a de beaux ongles, ovales, toujours propres. Ni rongés, ni abîmés. Aucune peau qui dépasse, pas de cuticules visibles. Je dirais qu’elle est méticuleuse. Elle ne travaille pas avec ses mains. Elle ne porte aucun poids lourd, elle ne manipule rien de poussiéreux ou de sale. Si tu étais ici, tu dirais « _tu n’as pas vraiment besoin de déduire la profession de ta psychiatre, John_ ».

 

Je sais, Sherlock. Je sais.

 

C’est juste que c’est plus facile d’être ici si je ne regarde que ses mains. Si j’essaie de penser comme tu le fais. Le faisais.

 

Elle écarte ses doigts comme si elle attendait de moi que je les regarde. Et bien sûr, je les regarde.

 

J’imagine qu’elle ne lave même pas sa vaisselle. Elle a certainement un petit ami qui le fait. Il remplit le lave-vaisselle. Range son contenu dans le placard. Peut-être une petite amie. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas savoir. Jamais. Comment est-ce qu’il faisait pour savoir ? Les vêtements ? Les produits utilisés ? Je ne sais pas. Cela n’a jamais eu de sens pour moi.

 

Qu’est-ce que je peux dire d’elle ?

 

Ses ongles sont manucurés, polis, mais toujours avec une couche de vernis clair.

Professionnel, pas tape-à-l’œil. C’est une sorte de position neutre, tu dirais ? Du vernis clair ? Quel est le but ? Ils sont parfaitement vernis, aussi. Pas comme les ongles de Harry. Pas d’empreintes de doigts, pas de ratage. Jamais. Pas depuis que je suis assis là, en face d’elle, en tout cas. Non pas que j’aie fait spécialement attention. Donc, elle est patiente, non ? Recouvrir ses ongles un à un, attendre que chacun d’entre eux sèche avant de faire le suivant. Elle doit être très patiente. Avec le vernis à ongle, au moins. Peut-être moins avec moi.

 

Ou alors : je suppose qu’elle se fait vernir les ongles. Quelqu’un d’autre le fait pour elle. C’est la patience de quelqu’un d’autre que je contemple. Oui, c’est sûrement ça, n’est-ce pas Sherlock ? Ne ris pas.

 

Oui, c’est sûrement ça. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’il le dise lui. Je n’ai pas besoin de voir cet air amusé, et légèrement horrifié sur son visage. Observant le singe qui tente d’enfiler une paire de chaussures, ou quelque chose comme ça. C’est si drôle, n’est-ce pas Sherlock. Ce sourire condescendant qu’il affiche. Non. Je n’ai pas besoin de le revoir.

 

Oh mon Dieu, si bien sûr que j’en ai besoin. J’ai besoin de le voir. J’en ai envie. Ça fait mal.

 

Ne pense pas à ça. Seigneur. Arrête. Juste, arrête.

 

Un plafond parfaitement blanc. Non, il y a une trace d’humidité dans le coin, près de la fenêtre. Elle a été repeinte, mais elle est encore visible. Il y a aussi une tache sur le tapis derrière sa chaise. Une tasse de café a été renversée ici. Peut-être. Ou alors du thé. Difficile à dire. Difficile à dire pour moi, en tout cas.

 

Allez, sois attentif. Elle essaie de lancer la conversation, elle va dire quelque chose, elle va poser une question. Comment je vais. Ce que j’ai fait. Elle va poser des questions à ton sujet, mais il n’y a plus rien à dire. Reste normal. Reste neutre. Souris une seconde, fais comme si tu essayais. Regarde son visage pour donner l’illusion. Juste une seconde. Il n’y a pas de sang, pas de crâne brisé. Pas de regard vide et mort.

 

Stop.

 

Arrête.

 

Parfois, tout ce que je peux entendre, c’est ma propre respiration.

 

Ses yeux me fixent encore. Ils me jugent. Elle remarque chaque signe d’impatience chez moi, alors je n’en montre aucun. Je ne veux pas être lisible. Je suis assez transparent comme ça, sans avoir besoin d’en rajouter. Je ne veux pas rendre les choses trop faciles pour elle.

 

Seigneur. Ce n’est pas un jeu. J’oublie que ce n’en est pas un. Ce n’est plus un jeu quoi qu’il en soit. C’est une blague, mais qui n’a pas de chute. Non. Il n’y a rien.

 

Il ne s’agit que de cela : parler. De rien. Parler pour ne rien dire. Sa peau cache le dernier mot noté sur sa page, mais je sais ce qu’elle a écrit : _progrès_. Ecrit à l’encre bleue. En cursive

 

Donc, elle a remarqué que c’était plus difficile pour moi de lire à l’envers quand elle écrivait en petit, en cursive. A-t-elle remarqué ? Ou alors c’est juste une coïncidence ? Je n’en sais rien. _Progrès_. Comme dans : n’en fait aucun.

 

Il n’y avait jamais de coïncidences, avec lui. Tout avait un sens. Tout.

 

Ça sent la lavande, ici, comme une vieille dame. Est-ce que c’est supposé me calmer, le parfum d’une vieille dame ? Je me donne trop d’importance. Je ne suis pas son seul client. Je veux dire : pas son seul patient. Est-ce que la lavande rappelle à ses autres patients le parfum d’une grand-mère, du réconfort ? De larges poitrines et des mains enfarinées ? Ma grand-mère sentait le gin et la pisse de chat.  

 

Ella est plutôt jeune. Donc, le parfum doit être intentionnel. Tout est intentionnel et si ça ne l’est pas, c’est une erreur. Cela n’a pas de sens. Est-ce une tendance rétro-fashion ? Est-ce que c’est supposé être un truc super à la mode ? Je n’y connais rien en parfums. Ou en bougies parfumées, ou quoi que ce soit. Rien du tout. Il doit y avoir des centaines de parfums différents. Peut-être même des millions.

 

Il aurait un inventaire de tous ces parfums. Dans sa tête, ou alors caché quelque part dans un carnet, ou un fichier dans son ordinateur. Un index de toutes les déclinaisons possibles. Il y a une marque sur son visage, près de son œil droit. Une traînée de quelque chose. De l’eyeliner. Noir. Ou alors marron, je ne sais pas. Sherlock saurait déjà de quelle teinte il s’agit. Il saurait pourquoi elle traîne sur son visage. Toute l’histoire. Il saurait.

 

Je ne peux faire que des suppositions.

 

Elle est jolie. Elle sait qu’elle l’est. Devrais-je l’inviter ? À dîner, voir un film ? Dans mon appartement ? Il doit y avoir un lit à l’étage, quelque part. Ses jambes autour de mes hanches ? Non. Je ne peux pas sauter ma psychiatre. Ce serait trop bizarre. Elle garderait certainement des notes. Je ne peux même pas la regarder dans les yeux.

 

Peu importe. Elle a un petit ami, n’est-ce pas ? Une petite amie ? Peut-être devrais-je demander.

 

– Comment ça va, John ?

 

Comment. Je ne sais pas comment. Il y a une réponse toute faite, celle que tout le monde donne. Par défaut.

– Bien.

C’est comme la ponctuation. Cela ne veut rien dire. Ou plutôt, ça veut dire « _fous moi la paix, ne demande pas_ ». Ça veut dire « _Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas_ ».

– Je veux dire, vous savez… Aussi bien que… possible…

C’est ridicule.

– …Vu les circonstances.

 

Elle déglutit. Je vois le mouvement que ça provoque dans sa gorge et cela me paraît bien trop intime. Je sens mon visage devenir chaud. Ça me gêne. Ça me gêne. Pourquoi ? Pour rien. Etre assis ici là à regarder ses mains. Pour ne rien dire. Parler pour ne rien dire. Nos chaises me paraissent bien trop proches, subitement. Si elle tendait la main pour me toucher, je pourrais faire un bond en arrière. Ou alors enrouler mes doigts autour de sa gorge. Non. Je ne ferais pas ça. Je déglutis moi aussi. Ma langue me semble trop épaisse. Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose. Allez, dis quelque chose. Les ongles. Le vernis. Des doigts de femme. Je me souviens.

 

– Les femmes, à la télé, ont tendance à préférer ce que nous pourrions considérer comme une nuance outrancière de rose, avez-vous remarqué ?

 

Un manteau rose, des chaussures roses, du vernis rose. Une valise rose. Ses ongles déchiquetés qui avaient laissé un mot de passe. « _Cela avait dû être douloureux_ ». C’était un élément à prendre en compte. Elle savait qu’elle allait mourir, qu’il n’y avait plus d’espoir. Cela avait dû la mettre en colère, cette injustice. Alors elle nous avait laissé quelque chose. Avant qu’il ait un « nous ». Je n’avais jamais entendu parler de lui. Il parlait si vite, je pouvais à peine donner un sens à ses paroles. Et pourtant le sens, c’est exactement ce qu’il faisait naître. C’était comme l’amour au premier regard.

 

 _L’amour au premier regard ?_  Rien que ça… _L’amour_. Quoi ? Je ne peux pas dire ça à voix haute. Dieu sait si Ella n’attend que ça, que je dise quelque chose dans ce genre. Tout le monde attend ça. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ce n’est pas comme ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça n’est pas de l’amour. Enfin, je veux dire…

 

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire.

 

Je peux presque sentir son regard méprisant sur moi. Presque. Et je peux presque l’entendre me dire « _Arrête d’être ennuyeux, John_ ». Ella doit penser que j’ai complètement perdu la tête. Je souris comme un malade mental. C’est tellement bon de l’entendre presque. Mais alors, je le perds à nouveau, et il est parti. Il n’est pas assis près de moi, il n’est pas à la maison, à me parler, même quand je ne suis pas là. Il est mort. Mes pieds pèsent si lourd sur le tapis que j’ai l’impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais bouger.

 

Je le retrouve et le perds une centaine de fois par jour. Et chaque fois est aussi douloureuse que la précédente. C’est à ça que l’enfer doit ressembler.

 

– Pardon ?

Ella ne comprend pas. Elle ne se rappelle pas de la femme en rose. Elle lisait mon blog, je sais qu’elle le lisait. Avant. Elle ne se souvient pas, à présent. J’ai besoin de me racler la gorge avant de continuer.

– Les femmes, à la télé, vous savez. Les présentatrices ? Elles sont très souvent en rose. Un rose bien pétant. Vous n’avez jamais remarqué ?

– Non, répond-elle.

Son visage ne donne rien. Elle doit penser que je parle en code ou alors que je perds la boule. J’imagine que c’est le cas. Avant, je ne les remarquais pas non plus, ces femmes en rose, ces présentatrices aux infos. Jamais. Je ne voyais jamais rien. Je vivais dans le brouillard. Maintenant, je ne peux plus m’arrêter de remarquer. J’allume la télé : des femmes en rose. Tu m’as appris à les remarquer, Sherlock. Maintenant, je les remarque, mais je n’arrive pas à donner un sens à tout ça.

 

Peut-être que je parle en code, finalement.

 

Jennifer Wilson nous avait donné un mot de passe. Elle avait occupé les dernières secondes de sa vie à nous communiquer ce mot. Juste ce mot. Et qu’est-ce que Sherlock m’a donné ?

 

Une marre de sang baignant sa tête, cette image marquée au fer rouge dans mon esprit ? Plus de pouls. Son poignet était encore chaud, bien sûr qu’il l’était. Sa peau chaude, et du sang partout. Il a fait de moi le témoin de quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais nier avoir vu. Et un message d’adieu. Ce n’était pas un message d’adieu, Sherlock. C’était un mensonge.

 

Non. Ne pense pas à ça.

 

Souris, regarde-la dans les yeux, pour une fois, même si c’est inconfortable.

– Rien… Ce n’est rien…

Plus que quarante-trois minutes à tenir…


	2. L'argument ultime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il m'est trop facile de me retrouver au 221b, en ce moment, quand bien même je ne m'approche pas des lieux…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette merveilleuse histoire écrite par Ivy. Encore merci à elle de me laisser traduire cette merveille…

Il m’est trop facile de me retrouver au 221b, en ce moment, quand bien même je ne m'approche pas des lieux. Mais même ici, à des kilomètres, je fais tout pour ne pas traverser Baker Street. Je ne vais pas rendre visite à Mme Hudson, même si elle continue à me proposer de venir la voir quand nous parlons au téléphone. Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu’elle s’attende à ce que je dise oui.

 

Quand on me le sert, le thé est trop chaud. La tasse me brûle presque les doigts. Je le laisse refroidir, la fumée s’en échappe et j’attends.

 

Mme Hudson a dû louer notre appartement, maintenant. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu’un d’autre vivant là. Elle a dû boucher les trous faits par les impacts de balle, au moins. Elle a peut-être changé le papier peint. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

 

Je suis en avance, je sais. Harry est toujours en retard. Je jette un coup d’œil à ma montre et me balance d’avant en arrière sur ma chaise. Elle est bancale. Elle claque contre le carrelage et me donne l’impression que je vais basculer en avant. Au moins, c’est quelque chose. Quelque chose sur quoi me concentrer.

 

Me retrouver assis tout seul avec rien à faire est dangereux. J’ai de plus en plus de mal à résister à l’attirance du 221b quand c’est comme ça.

 

La serveuse, blonde, est jolie. Un petit peu trop jeune pour moi, je dois l’avouer. Mais quand même, c’est une bonne diversion. Elle se penche pour débarrasser des tasses et des assiettes et je peux apercevoir le bord de son soutien-gorge rose. J’ai une vue admirable sur son décolleté qui s’ouvre sur l’avant de son uniforme. Une excellente diversion. Je lui souris, mais elle fait comme si elle ne m’avait pas vu.

 

La surface rayée de la table me ramène en arrière. Les marques sur le bois de notre table, certainement la conséquence des expériences faites par Sherlock. Sa propension à détruire le mobilier. Et voilà. Je sens l’attirance des souvenirs. Notre salon encombré, avec le harpon posé dans le coin, nos deux fauteuils qui se font face, et le manteau de la cheminée récemment dépoussiéré. C’est toujours trop proche.

 

Tout a encore un sens dans cette pièce. Et il y est encore assis.

 

Je suis de retour, durant l’une de nos journées passées là-bas. Rien de spécial, durant cette journée. Juste lui et moi, attendant une nouvelle affaire. Rien de spécial. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m’en souviens. Vraiment.

 

C’est toujours le même 221b, plus ou moins. L’odeur est familière, juste comme elle devrait l’être, comme s’il n’était jamais parti : un mélange de pain grillé, de produits chimiques dus à ses expériences, de sacs plastiques, et de vêtements récupérés au pressing. La maison. Je suis angoissé, mais tu m’ignores. Je passe un doigt le long de la nouvelle rayure sur la table. Je n’étais pas là quand ça s'est passé, tu ne m’as jamais raconté ce qui était arrivé. Ça ressemble à une marque de couteau. Mais ça pourrait être n’importe quoi, il y a beaucoup d’objets pointus dans cet appartement.

 

De nombreux événements se produisent quand je ne suis pas là. Je t’avais laissé seul avec Irène Adler parce que je pensais qu’elle voulait t’embrasser. Peut-être l’a-t-elle fait. Tu ne m’as jamais dit.

 

Harry finit par arriver, en retard. Très en retard. Presque une demi-heure. Elle porte un sac de courses en papier qu’elle glisse sous sa chaise. Elle me parle. Quelque chose à propos du temps, de ses chaussures, du métro. Elle explique son retard. Cela me demande beaucoup de concentration pour quitter Baker Street et pour l’écouter. Je me focalise sur les traits de son visage et remarque qu’elle vieillit. Bien sûr qu’elle vieillit. Moi aussi. C’est ce qui arrive aux gens. Ses mains tremblent. Je me demande si elle a bu. Oui, probablement. Et a probablement envie d’un autre verre. Elle parle. Je tente de l’écouter.

 

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser à Irène Adler. On tient une conversation permanente, elle et moi, dans ma tête, et cela m’ennuie. Ces choses, qu’elle a dites : que Sherlock et moi sommes un couple. C’est ridicule, et faux, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’y penser. Elle m’a interrompue avec un simple «  _Si, vous êtes un couple_  », et je n’ai rien trouvé à répliquer.  Je peux toujours compter sur mon sens de la répartie pour trouver la bonne réplique, même des jours après un échange, mais pas cette fois. Bon sang, que ça m’agace. Je voudrais pouvoir régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. C’est idiot.

 

Pourtant, c’est évident : nous ne dormons pas ensemble. Voilà l’argument ultime : c’est sûrement celui-là qui remporte la partie. Nous ne dormons pas ensemble, ça n’est jamais arrivé. Définis _dormir_ et _ensemble_. On ne couche pas ensemble, on ne s’embrasse pas. Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment ça pourrait arriver. Oh attends. Si, je peux.

 

Seigneur, tu me cognerais la figure avec tes coudes anguleux, n’est-ce pas ? Ou alors un de tes genoux pointus me frapperait l’entre-jambe et ce serait la fin de notre expérience.

 

L’eau bout dans la bouilloire : je souris en pensant à cela. Tu es tout en jambes interminables et pommettes aigues. Ce serait comme se mettre au lit avec du matériel de construction. Je verse l’eau sur deux sachets de thé, rajoute du lait dans chaque tasse. Non, nous ne dormons pas ensemble. Je te mets au lit, parfois, je te prépare le petit déjeuner, je récupère des bouts d’organes dans tes cheveux quand il y a besoin, mais nous ne couchons pas ensemble. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, entre nous. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu’un. C’est pour ça que son accusation flotte dans mes pensées, attendant de se dissiper.

 

Me parler à moi-même ne m'avance à rien. Alors je vais discuter avec toi, à la place.

– Elle nous a appelé un couple.

Je pose la tasse de thé près de ton bras droit.

Tu ne relèves pas la tête.

– Mmmhhhh.

C’est le désintérêt total. Tu lis ton journal. Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu le trouves plus intéressant que ce que j’ai à te dire, mais tu nous tolères à peine, tous les deux.

– Tu étais là, tu l’as entendue le dire. Je sais que tu l’as entendue.

– Mmmhh.

Toujours pas le moindre soupçon d’intérêt. Même parler d’elle ne change rien.

 

Tu tiens à elle, n’est-ce pas ? Tu devrais pourtant préférer qu’elle sache que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Pas comme ça. Tu voudrais qu’une femme que tu aimes sache que tu es disponible. Que tu ne couches pas avec ton colocataire. Que tu n’es pas gay. Qu’elle t’intéresse. Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien de tout cela ? Tu la laisses penser que tu es avec moi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Ce serait tellement simple de la contredire. Juste une fois. Juste une fois, tu pourrais affirmer que nous ne sommes pas ensemble de cette façon ? À n’importe qui, même si ce n’est qu’à moi ?

 

– Un couple, Sherlock !

– Oui, tu finis par dire, sans relever la tête de ton journal. Eh bien, nous sommes deux. Apparemment, elle sait compter.

Je m’assois et soupire. Tu ne le feras pas, tu ne confirmeras ou ne nieras pas. C’est étrange. Mais j’aime ça, d’une certaine façon. C’est ce que j’espérais que tu dises, et ce que je voulais entendre. Je bois mon thé. Il est trop chaud et brûle ma langue. Toi, visiblement, tu laisses le tien refroidir un peu plus longtemps.

 

Je n’ai jamais soulevé la question avec toi.

Mais j’aurais pu. Peut-être même aurais-je dû.

 

– Tu sais ce qu’elle voulait dire, j’aurais pu continuer.

Tu m’aurais ignoré.

– Nous ne sommes pas un couple dans ce sens, bien entendu.

Tu n’aurais rien à ajouter sur le sujet, à part une réponse polie qui signifierait que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Mais la politesse n’est pas ton fort, alors tu ne répondrais rien. C’est un autre moyen d’avoir le dernier mot. Je pense que tu aimes bien jouer avec moi, comme ça.

 

– Tu es flatté par ma… peu importe. Tu es marié à ton travail, n’est-ce pas ?

Tu détestes qu’on se répète.

– Es-tu amoureux d’elle ?

Voilà. Ça c’est la vraie question. Et je connais déjà la réponse.

 

Est-ce que tu aurais daigné lever les yeux de ton journal, si je t’avais posé la question ? Ton regard d’acier m’aurait fixé pendant quelques secondes, au moins, le temps de construire ton argument. Ton argument étant que c’est une question stupide. Qui ne vaut pas la peine d’être posée ? Je n’en sais rien. Quelque chose m’échappe là. Je pense que tu es amoureux d’elle. En fait, j’en suis certain. Je ne t’ai jamais vu te comporter comme tu l’as fait quand tu pensais qu’elle était morte.

 

– Si tu m’as déjà vu comme ça, tu me dis, me corrigeant de derrière le mur de ton journal.

Quand tu es dans ma tête, tu peux commenter des choses que je ne dis pas à haute voix.

– Je me comporte comme ça quand je réfléchis. Tu le sais bien. Elle m’aidait à réfléchir.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

C’est comme de l’amour n’est-ce pas ? Pour toi. Réfléchir.

 

Je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir maintenant, au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu’un. C’est comme si je courais vite et d’un coup, le sol a disparu. Si tu es amoureux d’elle, ce dont je suis convaincu, je ne suis plus très sûr de l’endroit où je dois poser mes pieds. Pourquoi je me sens si bizarre ? Je ne sais pas.

 

– Es-tu amoureux d’elle ?

 

Je devrais être capable de forcer ta réponse. Tu es dans ma tête maintenant. C’est tout ce qu’il reste de toi.

– Oui, réponds-tu finalement. Mais ça ne compte pas.

– Bien sûr que ça compte, je dis.

Mon cœur se met à battre trop vite. Mes mains me paraissent lourdes et épaisses. Je connais la réponse de ma propre question et maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr du tout d’avoir envie de poursuivre cette conversation avec toi.

– Si tu la veux, tu devrais lui dire. Tu devrais… Elle te veut, évidemment. Peut-être devrais-tu…

Je ne veux pas te donner mon avis à propos de ta vie amoureuse.

 

Elle, elle devrait savoir comment faire avec ses genoux osseux, sans aucun doute. Elle saurait comment faire avec lui. Elle m’a demandé si j’étais jaloux. Je crois que oui. C’est étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est à moi, voilà pourquoi. Il est à moi et à personne d’autre. Bon sang, je ne peux pas dire ça à voix haute. Le regard qu’il me jetterait. Il serait certainement fâché. Ou alors il rirait. Ou m’ignorerait. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m’ennuie tellement ? Je veux qu’il soit heureux, je veux qu’il soit aimé, qu’il aime quelqu’un. Tout le monde sur Terre devrait avoir le droit à ça. Le voir heureux, peu importe avec qui, me ferait plaisir. Je suis sûr que ça me ferait plaisir. Parce que je tiens à lui. Je ne veux pas qu’il souffre, voilà tout. Il ne sait pas comment éviter d’être blessé. Enfin. Personne ne sait, n’est-ce pas ? Tout le monde est blessé un jour ou l’autre. La première fois étant la pire. Toujours.

 

– Bien sûr que je ne suis pas amoureux d’elle, John.

Tu poses le journal sur tes genoux. Tu es ennuyé et embêté pour moi, d’une certaine manière. _Tu vois, mais tu n’observes pas_.

– La vérité est bien plus évidente. Je suis amoureux de _toi_.

 

Tes paroles le frappent de plein fouet. Est-ce que c’est ce qu’il aurait dit, ou alors seulement ce que j’aurais aimé entendre ? Non. Pourquoi aurais-je envie d’entendre cela ? Je ne sais pas. Nous ne sommes pas un couple. On ne dort pas ensemble. Définis _dormir_.

 

– … est-ce que tu m’écoutes, au moins ?

 

Harry.

 

Le monde réel refait surface d’un coup. Harry est assise en face de moi, une tasse de café dans les mains, affichant un air vraiment agacé. Elle me parlait de quelque chose, à propos de son travail. Des chaussures ? Le temps ? J’ai dû dériver un peu. Les souvenirs, ils sont tellement addictifs.

 

– Oui, lui réponds-je. Bien sûr, je t’écoute.

Mon thé est froid, à présent.


	3. Grège

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est cette salle à manger atroce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisième chapitre de l'Homme tranquille.  
> Tous les crédits vont à Ivyblossom qui est l'auteur de la version originale "The Quiet Man". Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.  
> J'espère que cette version vous plaît.

Je glisse la clef dans la serrure, j’ouvre la porte et allume la lumière. J’inspire profondément. Chez moi.

 

_Vraiment, John ? Ici ? Est-ce vraiment l’endroit que tu appelles « chez toi », maintenant ?_

 

Le dédain dans ta voix est vexant, honnêtement. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser juger cet endroit à ma place. Pas maintenant. Tu n’es plus qualifié pour exprimer la moindre opinion. C’est la conséquence directe du fait de sauter du toit d’un immeuble. Assume.

 

Oui, c’est là où je vis, Sherlock. C’est là où je vis. Je savais que tu détesterais. C’est ce qui fait une partie de son attrait. Tu plisserais le nez en le découvrant, je le sais. Tu clignerais des yeux comme une chouette égarée et me ferais cette grimace. C’est impensable, pour toi. Tu n’es pas fait pour ce genre d’endroit.

 

J’ai eu de la chance de trouver cet appartement, tu sais ? Et ça n’a certainement pas été grâce à toi. Un vrai miracle que le propriétaire accepte de me le louer. Après l’étalage aux infos, ta photo dans les journaux, où l’on me voyait, te suivant à la trace. Je suis quasiment certain qu’il m’a reconnu. Mais il ne dit jamais rien à ton sujet. Il est l’un des rares dans ce cas. Cela ne me dérange pas et au contraire, c’est ce que je veux. L’anonymat. Ou au moins, l’apparence de l’anonymat. La confortable illusion.

 

Je pensais que ce serait temporaire. Juste le temps… Bon, tu sais. Une rupture. Un changement de décor. Cela me semblait être une bonne idée. Mais je n’en suis plus si sûr, maintenant.

 

Je suis juste un mec anonyme dans un appartement anonyme, maintenant, Sherlock. Exactement comme n’importe qui d’autre. Quelqu’un qui n’attend plus rien de spécial, pas de laisser passer, pas d’invitation à se glisser sous les rubans de gros scotch jaune. Ça signifie aussi qu’il n’y a plus de regards inquisiteurs, de fausse sympathie, personne qui ne me demande comment je vais. Personne ne me scrute, n’est triste pour moi, attendant que je me mette à pleurer ou à déchirer mes vêtements, ou n’importe quelle autre démonstration de désespoir que je ne veux surtout pas donner. Plus de texto à 3 heures du matin non plus, plus de voiture noire me récupérant au milieu de la rue pour me conduire dans des lieux douteux. Plus de clients, d’expériences dans la cuisine. Il n’y a que le silence. La paix. La solitude. C’est ce dont j’ai besoin en ce moment.

 

Alors oui, c’est chez moi, Sherlock. Pour le moment en tout cas. C’est comme ça que les choses se passent après que tu sois parti. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

 

_Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est cette salle à manger atroce._

 

Petit con de bourgeois.

 

C’est affreux hein ?

 

Enfin, je veux dire, je ne l’aurais pas choisie, moi non plus, mais l’appartement est loué meublé, alors je ne peux pas me plaindre. C’est parfait. Parfaitement utilitaire. On peut s’y asseoir à quatre et m’y assois seul, tout le temps. C’est donc parfaitement adapté. Qui es-tu pour me juger, de toute façon ? Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu as vécu dans quelques taudis, autrefois. Certainement. Je suis sûr que Lestrade pourrait me raconter tout ça. Tu adorerais, n’est-ce pas ?

 

J’aimerais voir les endroits où tu as vécu avant que nous nous rencontrions, Sherlock. Attends, ne dis rien : rien que des palaces, n’est-ce pas ? Ton frère y a toujours veillé, c’est ça ? Tous plein de caractère. Tu te shootais et tripais en contemplant de magnifiques plafonds moulés et tu t’effondrais sur de superbes carrelages en mosaïque précieuse, je ne me trompe pas ? Avant moi. Est-ce que tu as toujours vécu dans une sorte de fantasme Victorien où ta propriétaire se comportait comme une gouvernante ? Tu n’as jamais connu de taudis sans nom, de chambres solitaires, de studios sans caractère ? Tant mieux pour toi. Putain de tant mieux.

 

Je n’en doute pas. Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde. Il y a une aura autour de toi qui oblige chaque élément dans un rayon de dix mètres à paraître plus extraordinaire qu’on pourrait le croire possible. Moi inclus. Particulièrement moi. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé. Le monde ne m’avait jamais paru aussi coloré qu’avec toi. Mais tu es parti maintenant, Sherlock. Tu m’as laissé. Tu es tombé.

 

Je ne vis plus dans ton monde merveilleux, la magie s’est éteinte. Tu as sauté d’un putain d’immeuble et le merveilleux s’est évaporé. Il ne pouvait prendre forme qu’autour de toi. Je ne pouvais devenir intéressant qu’avec toi. C’est comme ça que le monde réel est fait. Fadasse, hein ? Eh bien, voilà ce que tu m’as légué, Sherlock. Voilà.

 

_C’est un appartement pour des locataires de passage, John. Pour les personnes ennuyeuses._

 

C’est bien. C’est parfaitement bien. Ça va, hein, ce n’est pas non plus un égout puant. C’est spartiate. Utilitaire. C’est ce que je suis, Sherlock. Utilitariste. Tu le sais bien. N’est-ce pas ? Il n’y a rien à redire sur ce lieu, ça me convient. C’est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Pour quelqu’un comme moi.

 

Je ne peux nier que c’est un peu austère. Rien que du grège aux murs. Du mobilier neutre. Le canapé est un peu dur. C’est bien. Un de ces jours, je déballerai un ou deux cartons et l’appartement fera moins vide. Mais pas tout, quand même. Il y a des choses qu’il vaut mieux que je ne revoie jamais. Mais pour le moment, c’est bien. C’est rassurant, comme ça. C’est fonctionnel. Rien ne fait remonter les souvenirs.

 

Que pensais-tu qu’il allait se passer ? En sautant d’un putain d’immeuble ? Seigneur. Où me voyais-tu atterrir ? Oui, c’est petit. C’est vrai. C’est sans caractère. Ennuyeux. Mais c’est propre. Ce n’est pas si nul. Je peux m’y faire. De toute façon, je n’ai pas trop le choix, n’est-ce pas ?

 

_Si, tu l’as._

 

Non, vraiment, je n’ai pas le choix.

 

_C’est horrible._

 

Non ! C’est ce dont j’ai besoin en ce moment, d’accord ? Un lieu vide. Il n’a ni fantôme, ni d’impacts de balles dans le mur. Pas de pouces dans le frigo. Il n’y a rien qui peut me rappeler toi. C’est calme. C’est paisible.

 

_C’est détestable._

 

– Détestable ?

 

_Tu devrais être à Baker Street, c’est là, chez toi._

 

– Je ne peux pas.

 

Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas y retourner. Pas maintenant. Peut-être même jamais. C’est trop dur. Il y a deux fauteuils là-bas, Sherlock. En tout cas, il y en avait deux quand je suis parti. Deux fauteuils, qui se faisaient face. Et nous ne sommes plus deux. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas regarder en arrière avec tendresse, je ne peux pas. Pas encore. C’est trop dur. C’est cruel. Tu as toujours eu, en toi, une parcelle de cruauté. Je pensais que tu préférais me la cacher. Je le pensais vraiment.

 

Tu m’as laissé, Sherlock et c’est tout ce qu’il me reste à présent. Tu. M’as. Laissé. Tu es responsable de cette situation. Alors arrête de te plaindre. Ce n’est pas toi qui as à vivre ici. Ce n’est plus de ton ressort. Tu as déconné, et je suis celui qui doit continuer à avancer.Alors je continue…

 

Maintenant, ferme-la.

 

D’accord ?

 

Bon sang. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Tu arrives à me mettre hors de moi même quand tu n’es plus là. Comment fais-tu ?

 

Je ferais mieux de mettre de l’eau à bouillir.


	4. L'homme qui ne savait pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa voix me rappelle toi. Pour être honnête, presque tout me rappelle toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà le quatrième chapitre ! Merci à vous qui me lisez.  
> Merci à Ivy pour sa confiance et me laisser traduire The Quiet Man dont elle est l'auteur.  
> Bonne lecture ! :-)

Ses courses sont bien plus lourdes qu’il n’y paraît. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle a réussi à les porter si loin, toute seule et par ce temps. Heureusement que je suis tombé sur elle, vraiment. Il va se remettre à pleuvoir. Elle pourrait glisser, tomber et se casser une jambe. Tu ne me pardonnerais jamais s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas. Qui prendrait soin d’elle ?

 

Elle attrape mon bras libre et le serre contre elle. Elle tapote ma main. On se sourit, comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien ne manquait. Nous sommes tous les deux de bons menteurs, n’est-ce pas ?

 

On se parle, comme les gens le font, avec nos bras noués. Je ralentis le pas, pour me caler sur le sien, attrape son sac de courses et elle se repose un peu sur moi. Sa hanche, bien sûr. L’humidité doit réveiller la douleur. Elle se repose contre moi et m’entraîne en avant en même temps. C’est elle qui me mène.

 

Est-ce une rencontre aléatoire, ou alors suis-je tombé dans une sorte de piège ?

 

–Merci infiniment, mon cher, répète-t-elle.

Sa voix me rappelle toi. Pour être honnête, presque tout me rappelle toi.

 

J’entends sa voix et je me rappelle de petits détails, comme Mme Hudson criant ton nom depuis le seuil de l'appartement, ou alors se plaignant de tes expériences dans la cuisine, ou alors te proposant une tasse de thé. Toi, te penchant vers elle, la serrant dans tes bras, essuyant tes pieds sur son paillasson. Des souvenirs absolument parfaits. C’est un cliché et pourtant : les gens n’apprécient vraiment ce qu’ils ont qu’une fois que ça leur est ôté. Pourtant, j’appréciais, moi. La plupart du temps.

 

C’est étrange, toutes ces réminiscences : cela fait mal et pourtant me réconforte en même temps. Une petite guerre entre les deux sentiments qui ne cesse jamais. Réconfort, douleur, réconfort, douleur, qui s’empilent jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse plus faire la différence entre les deux.

 

Un jour, peut-être, je deviendrai insensible. Mais pas encore.

 

Ce n’est pas si drôle, certainement.

 

Elle serre mon bras un petit peu plus. Je lui souris, mais je pense qu’elle voit à travers moi. Elle veut prendre soin de moi comme elle avait l’habitude de prendre soin de nous deux.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me raccompagneriez pas jusqu’à la maison, pour prendre une petite tasse de thé ? Qu’en pensez-vous ?

 

Oh. Donc, ce n’était pas une rencontre fortuite. C’est un piège, n’est-ce pas ? Elle devait savoir que je serais là. C’est le plus près que j’ose m’approcher du 221b. Mes habitudes m’ont trahi à nouveau. Je rôde dans le coin, après avoir écrit un petit peu. Quand le silence me ronge. Quelqu’un m’observe, même maintenant. Mais qui ?

 

Alors, elle a acheté les deux plus lourdes poêles qu’elle pouvait trouver, et m’a attendu ici, n’est-ce pas ? Elle savait que je m’arrêterais, elle savait que je l’aiderais. Et qu’est-il supposé se passer après ça ? Que je porte ses courses jusque chez elle, bien sûr. C’est seulement à quelques rues d’ici. On partagerait une tasse de thé, on parlerait à cœur ouvert. Elle me mènerait en haut des escaliers, me lâcherait dans le salon comme un chat terrifié et attendrait que je sorte de derrière le canapé. Elle attendrait que je me mette à pleurer et me servirait un verre. Comme si ça rendrait les choses plus faciles. Ou meilleures. Comme si ça pourrait te ramener.

 

Elle n’abandonne pas facilement, je peux lui accorder ça. Cette détermination d’acier d’une femme de 70 ans aux penchants maternels : on ne plaisante pas avec ça. C’est difficile de lui dire non. Elle pense savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’elle pense savoir.

 

– Pas aujourd’hui, hélas. J’ai un rendez-vous, mens-je. Je vais vous attraper un taxi.

– Marchons encore un peu, alors, me dit-elle comme si j’étais un enfant têtu qu’il faudrait raisonner. Juste encore un peu. Ce sera moins cher si on marche encore un peu.

J’aurais dû le voir venir, ce coup là.

 

Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas y retourner.

 

Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle tient à ce que je retourne là-bas. Ne devrait-elle pas louer l’appartement à de nouvelles personnes capables de la payer ? Et cette nouvelle personne, ce n’est pas moi. Plus moi. Alors quoi ? Est-ce de la pitié ? De la nostalgie ? Un sens du devoir mal placé ? Est-ce que Sherlock lui a laissé un petit pécule pour qu’elle me loge à vie ? Tu ne ferais pas quelque chose comme ça, n’est-ce pas ?

 

De toute façon, j’ai accès à tes comptes et je sais que tu ne paies plus le loyer.

 

J’imagine qu’elle n’a jamais été une femme d’affaire de toute façon, pour louer son appartement à quelqu’un comme toi. Elle savait comment tu étais. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Elle te connaissait. Bien avant moi, bien avant que je te connaisse. Tu étais peut-être pire, à l’époque. Tu te droguais, et il n’y avait personne pour garder un œil sur toi. Y avait-il quelqu’un pour garder un œil sur toi ? Comme je le faisais ?

 

– J’ai lu votre histoire dans _The Strand_ , me dit-elle.

Oh. Evidemment. Toutes ses amies doivent lui avoir acheté un exemplaire, quand elles ont vu qu’il y avait une histoire de Sherlock Holmes dans ses pages. C’est bizarre. Et si quelqu’un d’autre que moi écrivait des histoires à ton sujet, les publiait allègrement aux yeux du monde entier, me laissant les découvrir par hasard, chez le marchant de journaux ? Je le chasserais le type dans toute la ville pour lui fracasser la tête. Pas question.

C’était indélicat de ma part. J’aurais dû la prévenir.

– C’est une merveilleuse histoire, John. Félicitations !

 

Elle n’a pas l’air fâchée. Elle a même l’air contente. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle lisait _The Strand_. C’est ma première véritable publication : une de tes aventures, Sherlock. J’aimais bien cette histoire. « L’affaire Gloria Scott ». Je raconte toutes tes affaires, même celles qui ont eu lieu avant que je te rencontre. Les aventures que tu m’as racontées pendant les journées pluvieuses. Celle des amants secrets et des meurtres étranges. Tout le monde les adore.

 

Cela m’importe peu qu’ils ne croient pas en toi. Ils aiment quand même tes histoires. Le rédacteur en chef veut en publier une par mois. Je viens juste de signer le contrat. Peut-être aiment-ils la controverse, je ne sais pas. Ils battent le fer tant qu’il est encore chaud, je suppose. Un peu de fiction policière par L’homme à qui on a menti, Le Compagnon du Psychopathe, L’homme qui ne savait pas. Le public est avide de mes histoires et mes histoires n’ont pas encore lassé. C’est une surprise pour moi.

 

– C’est une vieille histoire, je lui dis. Ils m’ont contacté, vous savez, en raison de l’actualité, je pense.

– C’est bon de vous relire, affirme-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que vous vous y soyez remis. Ça m’avait manqué.

Je pense qu’elle est un peu nostalgique. Tu lui manques à elle aussi. Bien sûr que tu lui manques.

– Il jaillissait de la page, John. C’était comme s’il était de retour, pour une minute.

 

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je ne veux pas parler de toi.

 

Elle tapote ma main à nouveau.

– Il aurait aimé cela.

 

Je dépose le sac dans le taxi, à côté d’elle et elle me regarde avec des yeux que je ne peux qualifier que de suppliants.

– Vous êtes le bienvenu à n’importe quel moment, me dit-elle. Vous le savez.

 

Je tente de lui sourire. Je ne peux pas dire un mot. Le chauffeur démarre sa voiture et les poils de ma nuque se dressent.

 

On peut le sentir quand quelqu’un nous regarde. Je peux le sentir. Comme si des yeux me caressaient littéralement. Tu n’y croyais pas, tu trouvais que c’était drôle que j’aie cette sensation. «  _Le regard n’est pas un acte physique_  » tu  me dirais. _« Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on peut sentir_  ». Mais moi, je peux. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir l'origine de cette sensation.

 

Un peu plus haut dans la rue, il y a un homme dans un long manteau. Le taxi s’insère dans le trafic et un coup de tonnerre éclate. Il y a un homme dans un long manteau, qui me regarde. Les mains dans ses poches, le col remonté, des cheveux frisés. Des cheveux noirs. Une silhouette fine au bout de la rue. Il fait demi-tour, son manteau vole derrière lui.

 

Sherlock.

 

Est-ce que c’est toi ?

 

La réalisation me frappe partout à la fois, comme un gong qui frapperait l’intérieur d’une cloche. Quelqu’un me regarde dans la rue et tout mon corps résonne. Sherlock. Oh mon Dieu, c’est toi.

 

Comment est-ce possible ?

 

Ça n’a pas d’importance.

 

Je cours. Je cours aussi vite que possible. Je t’ai vu, Sherlock. Attends. Attends-moi.

 

Le délice absolu doit être relié aux mêmes terminaisons nerveuses que la terreur ultime : je les ressens tellement proches à ce moment-là !

 

Une manteau sombre, des cheveux frisés : j’écris sur toi et tu es revenu. Est-ce que tu l’as vu ? J’ai t’ai dédicacé mon histoire « Pour S. » Et j’avais la conviction, alors que je le faisais, que c’était le seul moyen de te parler directement. Une dédicace, une petite ligne sous le titre. Est-ce que tu l’as vu ? Est-ce que ça t’a décidé à revenir ?

 

D’abord, je vais te serrer dans mes bras. Et alors, je vais te rouer de coups.

 

Cours. Comment cette rue peut-elle être si longue, subitement ? Je ne peux entendre que ma respiration dans mes oreilles, je ne peux plus entendre la circulation, je ne peux entendre rien d’autre. Ma respiration, ma voix. Sherlock, Sherlock. Une incantation. Tu es revenu.

 

Ton visage ensanglanté, cette marre de sang. Mes yeux s’emplissent de larmes. Comment est-ce possible ? Peu m’importe, peu m’importe. Sherlock, attends-moi.

 

C’est une rue encombrée, il y a du monde. De nombreux manteaux sombres. Des hommes des femmes, des poussettes. Un lévrier au bout de la laisse. Un livreur en plein travail. Un manteau sombre, des cheveux frisés. Où ? Là-bas ! Plus bas dans la rue. Cours !

 

– Sherlock !

 

Tu ne te retournes pas. Tu ne me jettes pas un regard. Tu continues à marcher, comme si je n’existais pas. Comme si j’étais celui qui est tombé, celui qui s’est écrasé sur le trottoir et s’est tué. L’homme imaginaire, enfermé dans une réalité alternative dans laquelle tu n’existes plus.

 

– Sherlock, espèce d’enfoiré !

 

Tu te retournes et je suis prêt à te plaquer au sol, mais non. Une barbe, des lunettes, un visage trop court.

 

Non.

 

Ce n’est pas toi.

 

Juste quelqu’un qui te ressemblait de loin, de derrière, et qui me regarde comme si j’étais fou et dangereux.

 

Je m’arrête net. J’ai l’impression que mes poumons vont jaillir de ma poitrine.

 

– Désolé, parvins-je à dire. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu’un d’autre.

 Il me dévisage, fait un petit signe de la tête et s’en va.

 


	5. M'attarder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il fait encore nuit, il est tôt. Je me retrouve juste quelques instants avant que tu n’entres dans ma chambre et que tu grimpes sur mon lit. Je pourrais rester là pour toujours, sachant ce qui va arriver, l’attendant. T’attendant, en sachant que tu vas venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le cinquième chapitre de L'homme tranquille, la traduction de "The Quiet Man" écrite par Ivyblossom.

Il est tard. Je n’ai pas besoin de ça, en plus du reste. Je sais que je vais me réveiller complètement dans les choux demain matin. Quelle heure est-il ? Deux heures du matin ? Trois heures ? N’y pense pas. Contente-toi de dormir.

 

Je ferme les yeux et je me retrouve dans ma chambre, au 221b. Comme toujours. J’ai beau avoir déplacé volontairement les meubles pour que la fenêtre se retrouve sur le mur opposé, malgré les nouveaux draps, oreillers, pyjama, je me retrouve toujours au 221b quand je ferme les yeux. Je peux presque entendre les bruits de pas des voisins d’à côté, le chien de Mme Turner aboyer et toi, qui t’agites en bas. L’illusion est totale.

 

Tu viens et tu ne portes qu’un drap. C’est le jour où nous avons atterri à Buckingham Palace, mais cette partie là n’a pas encore commencé. Tout est encore à l’état de stase, l’obscurité avant le commencement, bien avant que les événements soient pris dans cette spirale infernale qui ne peut mener qu’à la fin : toi, sur le trottoir, du sang sur ton visage, tes yeux ouverts et fixes. Tout s’arrête là. Mais ce n’est pas encore. Nous sommes bien avant cela.

 

Il fait encore nuit, il est tôt. Je me retrouve juste quelques instants avant que tu n’entres dans ma chambre et que tu grimpes sur mon lit. Je pourrais rester là pour toujours, sachant ce qui va arriver, l’attendant. T’attendant, en sachant que tu vas venir.

 

La plupart de mes nuits, c’est la que je reste. C’est facile, confortable. Tu es encore là, mais hors d’atteinte. Ni mort, ni parti pour toujours. Juste de l’autre côté de la porte, en train de porter ce drap ridicule. Je peux me faire croire que c’est la réalité, la plupart de mes nuits. Cela m’aide à dormir.

Je suis à moitié endormi, mais je peux entendre tes pieds contre les marches avant même que tu ne pousses la porte de ma chambre, écartes les draps et t’allonges près de moi, avec tes genoux froids et osseux. Je peux entendre tes pieds nus contre le bois. Tu tousses, mais pas dans un but précis. Ce n’est pas un avertissement, c’est juste que tu as attrapé un rhume, tu as de la fièvre. La toux est juste une toux, pas un message. Mais je ne le sais pas encore. Je suis à moitié endormi, douillettement au chaud. Je t’entends venir et ça me fait sourire.

 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ça me fait sourire.

 

Tu ouvres la porte, les gonds grincent un peu. Tu renifles et resserres le drap un peu plus étroitement autour de toi. Je devine que tu as froid. Tes épaules sont affaissées, tu ne te sens pas bien. Tes cheveux sont aplatis d’un côté et complètement hirsutes de l’autre. Tes yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts.

 

Je pourrais me pousser un peu, s’il y avait besoin, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Il reste beaucoup de place pour toi. Je sais ce que tu vas faire.

 

Tu ne dis pas un mot, tu ouvres les draps et pendant un moment, j’ai froid moi aussi. Mon nid douillet est dérangé. Tu t’enfouis dans mon lit et je le sens s’affaisser sous ton poids. Tes jambes se retrouvent contre mes genoux. Tu es vraiment glacé.

 

Tu remontes le drap sur ta poitrine maladroitement, comme si tu ne savais pas comment te border dans le lit de quelqu’un d’autre. Tu tournes la tête et me regardes. Tu soupires, je peux sentir ton souffle sur mon visage.

 

– John.

Tu me fais cette grimace. Celle qui signifie sans erreur possible que tu veux quelque chose.

– Oui, Sherlock.

 

Tu ne fais pas ça très souvent, n’est-ce pas. Juste une fois de temps en temps, quand tu remarques que je suis parti quelque temps et que je suis rentré. Ou pour d’autres raisons que je n’arrive pas à saisir au moment où ça arrive. J’ai passé le week-end à Dublin pour y voir un vieil ami. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps, en fait. Tu m’as envoyé quelques texto que je n’ai pas complètement compris. Il pleuvait, il faisait froid. Tu étais dehors, quelque part, à courir sous des gouttières, et à ramper dans des taudis, va savoir. Dehors à attraper un rhume, entre autres choses.

 

Donc, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris quand tu grimpes dans mon lit. Ce qui me surprend, c’est que tu ne portes qu’un drap. Je présume que tu as un caleçon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je présume ça : la pudeur n’est pas dans ta liste de priorités. Je découvrirai, un peu plus tard, alors que nous serons assis sur un canapé à Buckingham Palace, que ma présomption à propos du caleçon était fausse. Mais pour le moment, cela ne me trouble pas du tout. Il est tôt, je suis agréablement à moitié endormi, et tu es lové sur l’autre partie de mon lit. C’est confortable.

 

– Je suis malade.

– Vraiment ?

– Tu sais bien que oui, je te l’ai dit. Maintenant, j’ai de la fièvre.

 

 

Tu te plaignais de ça, hier soir. Pourtant, tu avais l’air bien. Les yeux un peu vitreux peut-être. Tu te sentais fatigué, tu n’avais pas mangé. Du coup, oui, tu te sentais patraque. Je déplie mon bras et pose le dos de ma main sur ton front. Tu es brûlant. Tes cheveux sont légèrement humides. Je sais qu’il y a un virus qui circule, en ce moment.

 

– J’ai déjà pris ma température, me dis-tu, d’un ton geignard et las. Je te l’ai déjà précisé, j’ai de la fièvre. Essaie de suivre, John.

– Mmmmhh.

Je commence à dresser une liste mentale : j’ai du paracétamol, je peux faire du thé. Je pourrais acheter du jus d’orange, de la soupe. Mme Hudson a peut-être quelque chose sous la main pour me dépanner.

 

– Fais-la partir.

– Tu devrais te reposer, te dis-je.

Ce n’est pas la réponse que tu espérais.

– Tu n’as pas d’affaire sur le feu, aujourd’hui ?

– Je pourrais, réponds-tu. Si quelque chose d’intéressant se présentait. Je quitterais la maison pour un 8.

– Un 8 ?

– Bien sûr, rien en dessous d’un 7.

 

Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu racontes. Je passe ma main sur ta joue : elle est normalement chaude, légèrement piquante. C’est inhabituel. D’habitude, tu es plutôt maniaque en ce qui concerne ton rasage. Ma main contourne ta mâchoire et tu lèves le menton pour moi. Je tâte tes ganglions lymphatiques. Ils sont un peu gonflés.

– Est-ce que tu as le nez pris ? La gorge douloureuse ?

– Evidemment, tu dis.

Ta voix sonne plus rauque que d’habitude. Tu frissonnes, soudainement, alors je remonte la couverture sur toi. Je te borde correctement. C’est ce que je fais : je prends soin de toi. Tu changes de position, te tournes sur le côté, passe un bras sous le deuxième oreiller.

– Soigne-moi, John.

Tu fermes les yeux.

 

Ton tibia appuie contre ma jambe. Je peux te sentir respirer, à la fois par ton souffle sur ma peau et par les vibrations qui passent dans le matelas. Oui, c’est indéniable, tu as de la fièvre. Je caresse tes cheveux.

– Je vais te préparer du thé.

 

– C’est injuste, tu soupires, en frottant tes yeux. Ta chambre est beaucoup plus chaude que la mienne.

 

C’est vrai, il faut toujours un peu plus chaud dans ma chambre que dans le reste de l’appartement. En été, je préfère camper dans le salon quand elle commence à être trop étouffante. La fenêtre est étroite, abritée, et laisse passer peu d’air. Mais il fait frais dehors, ce matin, et tu préfères toujours dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte. Il doit certainement geler dans la chambre.

– Alors reste ici encore un peu.

 

Et c’est là que la journée commence pour de bon. Je suis le premier à la démarrer. Je prends la décision de briser le calme de cet instant. Je pourrais rester ici, avec ma main posée sur tes cheveux humides, et ta respiration contre ma gorge. Mais parfois, la transpiration de ton front se change en sang, dans mon imagination, et je me retrouve sur le trottoir, te tenant dans mes bras, et je sens le dernier souffle de vie te quitter. Je ne peux pas traîner ici. Cela arrive trop vite, sinon.

 

Alors je me lève. J’enfile quelques vêtements pendant que tu me parles des propriétés chimiques du polyester, et quelque chose à propos d’empreintes de pouces. Tu es enfoui dans mon lit comme si c’était le tien. Tu es étrangement charmant, comme ça. Peut-être même spécialement comme ça. Tu es comme un chat se prélassant glorieusement. Chaque endroit où tu te poses devient le tien en un instant. Je ne peux pas le nier.

 

Je descends dans la cuisine. Il y a quelque chose qui sent mauvais, mais je ne suis pas très disposé à chercher quoi. Cela a certainement quelque chose à voir avec des pouces.

 

Première chose que je fais : mettre de l’eau à bouillir, puis je me rends dans ta chambre et ferme la fenêtre. Tu as complètement retourné ton lit. Toutes les couvertures sont par terre, ainsi qu’un oreiller. Tu as eu une nuit difficile, visiblement. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

 

Je t’apporte le thé sur un plateau, accompagné de toasts et d’un œuf pour chacun de nous. Je te sers le petit-déjeuner dans mon propre lit, et cela ne me paraît même pas étrange.

 

Je m’assois près de toi, et nous mangeons le petit-déjeuner, buvant du thé, parlant de tout et de rien. C’est un autre état de stase, un de ceux dans lesquels je peux retourner, si j’en ai envie. Toi, et moi, assis sur mon lit, partageant un petit-déjeuner. L’état de stase prend fin brutalement, de toute façon, quand Mme Hudson nous appelle d’en bas. Elle crie :

– Les garçons, vous en avez un autre !

 

Je peux rembobiner mes souvenirs jusqu’à ce point, quoi qu’il en soit. Revenir là, m’attarder dans ma chambre à la place. Rester assis en état de stase aussi longtemps que j’en ai envie. Toi, et le petit-déjeuner. Aussi longtemps que j’en ai envie.


	6. Craquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 6 de "L'homme tranquille", qui est la traduction de "The Quiet Man", écrite par Ivyblossom.  
> J'espère que j'en suis la digne porte parole en français !  
> Bonne lecture.

  
Je n’aurais pas dû boire cette deuxième tasse de café. Je tape mes doigts contre mes articulations comme si j’étais nerveux ou que je mentais. Je ne voudrais pas qu’elle croie ça. Respire, calme toi. Bon sang.  
  
Je fixe la tache d’humidité au plafond. C’est peut-être pire : elle doit certainement penser que je l’évite. Que je suis coupable, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me recule dans le fond de la chaise et décroise mes jambes. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Encore une journée nuageuse. Il va certainement pleuvoir, tout à l’heure. Je frotte mes tempes. Mon Dieu. C’est terrible. Je regarde à nouveau ses mains : ses doigts qui recouvrent une page blanche. Elle n’écrit rien du tout. Elle ne fait que me regarder. M’observer. M’évaluer, probablement. Elle attend que j’explose.  
  
Tu ferais de même. Si ce n’est pas en raison de mes tics impatients, alors ce serait la façon dont j’ai boutonné mon col, ou alors une tache sur mon pantalon que je n’ai pas remarquée, ou la manière dont j’ai noué mes lacets de chaussures. Tu saurais. Tu prendrais cet air que je connais si bien et me dirais «  _Alors, finalement, tu craques, n’est-ce pas ? C’était prévisible depuis un moment. Je suis étonné que tu ai mis tant de temps à le remarquer_  ».  
  
Bon eh bien je vais lui dire. C’est pour ça qu’elle est là, non ? Pour m’aider. Je vais lui dire. Elle va certainement me prescrire quelque chose.  
  
– J’ai arrêté un homme dans la rue, dis-je. Non, plutôt, j’ai poursuivi un homme dans la rue. Je l’ai pourchassé comme s’il était un criminel parce que j’étais persuadé…  
Je m’interromps, déglutis. Respire, bon sang, respire.  
  
C’est dur à faire. Inspirer, expirer. Je déteste la psychanalyse. Pourquoi suis-je en psychanalyse ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas réprimer toutes ces émotions, comme tous les hommes de ma famille ? Comme n’importe qui d’autre ? Est-ce que tout le monde craque quand son meilleur ami…   
  
Attends. Respire. Bon, concentre-toi. Concentre-toi. Comment est-ce que je peux le dire ?  
– Je l’ai vu dans la rue, me regardant. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Vous savez quand vous…  
  
Cette partie n’a aucune importance. «  _Ne sois pas ennuyeux, John, va droit au but_  ». Recommençons, alors.  
  
– J’ai vu un long manteau, vous savez. Et des cheveux frisés. Il était grand. Mince. Le col remonté. Il était assez loin. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
– Dites-moi, insiste-t-elle.   
Elle ne m’aidera pas du tout. Elle veut que je le dise moi. Que je creuse ma propre tombe.  
  
Je pince l’arête de mon nez et ferme les yeux.   
– J’ai pensé que c’était lui.   
  
Je déglutis encore. Je suis si près des larmes que c’en est embarrassant. Je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je ne veux pas voir des fantômes. Je veux aller bien. Mais je ne suis pas bien. Je ne suis pas bien du tout. C’est comme si tout était arrivé hier, ou alors un peu plus tôt ce matin : le sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Je n’ai pas vu l’impact contre le trottoir, mais j’ai c’est tout comme. Je peux me le figurer à la perfection. Ta tête a dû percuter le trottoir en premier, et s’est brisée. Tu devais le savoir, tu as dû le sentir, pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce que tu m’as vu, avant de partir pour de bon ? Je ne pense pas que tu m’aies vu. Tu savais que je me trouvais encore de l’autre côté de la rue, là où tu m’avais demandé de retourner. Mes yeux fixés sur toi.  
  
Puisque tu devais mourir Sherlock, ce que tu n’avais pas à faire, j’aurais préféré être avec toi. Pas à l’autre bout de la rue. C’est tellement injuste.  
  
Pourquoi tenais-tu à ce que je voie ça ? Tu aurais pu m’appeler alors que j’étais n’importe où. Pourquoi m’as-tu fait ça, Sherlock ? Pourquoi m’as tu fait regarder ?  
  
 _C’est une bonne question._  
  
Oui, c’en est une. Tu veux que je demande ça à Ella ? Hé, Ella, pourquoi pensez-vous que Sherlock m’a forcé à le regarder se jeter du haut d’un immeuble avant d’atterrir sur la tête ? Pensez qu’il aurait pu être… je ne sais pas… un psychopathe sans la moindre compréhension des émotions humaines ? Ou alors est-ce qu’il s’en foutait vraiment, de me détruire en un millier de petits morceaux ? Est-ce que j’aurais dû être impressionné ? Je sais que tu n’es pas très doué en ce qui concerne les conventions sociales, Sherlock, mais bon sang. Ce que tu as fait était cruel. C’était sacrément cruel. Tu t’es tué et tu m’as forcé à regarder. Tu es un enfoiré. À quoi pensais-tu ?  
  
 _C’est une bonne question, John. Tu connais mes méthodes. Pourquoi ai-je fait une chose pareille ?_  
  
Arrête. Ne m’entraîne plus sur cette voie là.  
  
– Vous pensiez que c’était… ?  
Ella attend que je lui donne plus de détails. Je dois être clair avec elle. Peut-être que ça va modifier les doses qu’elle me prescrit ?  
  
– Je savais que c’était lui.   
C’est ce qui était si effrayant. Cette sensation. Je savais que c’était toi. Je n’en ai pas douté. Pas une seconde. C’était comme si j’attendais que tu reviennes d’entre les morts, Sherlock. Comme si, quelque part, d’une certaine manière, je n’arrive pas à croire à ta mort. Je t’ai vu. Je t’ai entendu heurter le sol. Le sang, ton crâne. J’ai vu tout ça. Tu n’avais plus de pouls. Et tes yeux, Sherlock. Mon Dieu, tes yeux.  
  
On t’a enterré. Je sais que tu es mort. Mais il y a une part en moi qui résiste, qui ne veut pas y croire. Tu es intelligent, Sherlock. Très intelligent. Irène l’a fait. Un corps dans une morgue. Des tests ADN prouvant que c’était elle. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas elle. Tu aurais pu faire pareil, non ?  
  
Mais je t’ai vu. J’ai vu ton sang. J’ai tout vu.  
  
Est-ce que tu m’as fait regarder afin que j’aie une preuve ? Est-ce que tu tentais de m’aider, en m’évitant de croire à ce tour de magie, m’éviter d’imaginer que d’une manière ou d’une autre, tu reviendrais pour moi ?  
  
– J’étais sûr que c’était lui, dis-je à Ella. Pourtant, je sais qu’il est mort… Je…  
  
Oui. Je t’ai vu mourir. Et je ne veux pas le dire. Je ne veux pas me mettre à pleurer ici. Je sens mes lèvres se tordre pour me retenir de le faire. Et pourtant, c’est tellement évident : même Ella peut voir le chagrin sur mon visage.  
  
– John, dit-elle. C’est parfaitement normal.  
  
Normal ?  
  
– Vous avez vécu un traumatisme. C’est normal que cela vous prenne du temps d’accepter la réalité.   
  
Je ne trouve pas que ce soit très normal.  
– Vous le cherchez John. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose que vous devez lui dire. Quelque chose que vous n’avez jamais eu l’occasion de lui dire. Vous le cherchez pour pouvoir faire votre deuil, pour terminer cette histoire, John. Il fallait s’y attendre.  
  
Pourquoi a-t-elle l’air si certaine de ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il me restait à te dire ?  
  
– Essayez de lui parler, John.  
– Il…   
Je veux dire il est mort, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Pas encore une fois. Je pince l’arête de mon nez encore plus fort.  
– Je ne peux pas.  
  
 _Voilà un mensonge flagrant. Tu me parles tout le temps._  
  
Je ne vais pas lui dire ça. Elle va me faire interner.  
  
– Essayez, John.  
Elle se recule dans son siège.  
– Essayez juste.  
  
Quoi, maintenant ? Ici ? À voix haute ?  
  
– Qu’avez-vous besoin de lui dire ?  
  
Qu’est-ce que j’ai besoin de te dire ? Je ne sais pas.  
– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
Je cherche sur son visage des signes d’approbation. C’est comme un contrôle à l’école : la maîtresse connaît la réponse, mais pas moi.  
– Pourquoi m’as-tu fait ça ?  
  
Elle soulève un sourcil. Ce n’est pas la bonne réponse. Bon, d’accord.  
  
Je ferme les yeux, je tente de te représenter. Ce n’est pas difficile. Tu es toujours là, derrière un rideau ou une porte. Tu es toujours si proche.  
  
Nous sommes dans un taxi. Lestrade est juste dehors, la police s’attarde autour de nous. Tout le monde rit. Ils ont sorti leurs téléphones et prennent des photos. Je crois même que quelqu’un te filme. Ils t’ont soulevé par les aisselles, pour te déposer sur le siège arrière et le chauffeur a l’air terrifié.  
– Tout va bien, lui dis-je. Il va bien, il va bien. C’est juste que… Ce n’est rien, il va bien. C’était un jeu. Il ne vomira pas.  
J’espère que c’est vrai.  
  
Ils te poussent dans le taxi sans douceur. Je soutiens ta tête. Tu es pratiquement inconscient, mais tes doigts bougent, comme si tu essayais de te raccrocher à un dernier fil de conscience. Je me demande vraiment ce que cette femme a pu t’injecter dans les veines. J’espère que ce n’est rien d’addictif. Lestrade plie tes jambes dans le taxi et je pose ta tête sur mes genoux. Je peux entendre les clics des appareils photo et je leur jette un regard agacé. Les gens vont causer, ça c’est sûr. Maintenant, tu es plié sur mes genoux, et je pose ma main sur ton épaule, je dis à Lestrade de faire attention à tes pieds. Qu’il soit certain qu’ils ne vont pas glisser et se coincer dans la portière. Ma main est sur tes cheveux, soutenant ta tête. Je peux sentir son pouls trop rapide. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle a bien pu te donner ?  
  
– Tout va bien, Sherlock, je te dis, bien que je sois presque sûr que tu ne m’entends pas. On rentre à la maison. Tout va bien. Je vais prendre soin de toi.  
  
Lestrade ferme la porte et je peux entendre les policiers ricaner. Peu importe. Tu t’en fiches. J’ajuste ta veste et tapote ta hanche.  
– On n’avait rien vu venir, je te dis. Une femme nue avec une seringue. Elle a pris ton manteau. Elle est intelligente, tout comme toi. Tu l’apprécies ? Je pense qu’elle t’apprécie, en tout cas.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle.  
– Oui, je pense que tu l’aimes bien. J’en suis certain. Et je suis certain qu’elle va revenir.  
Alors que je dis ça, je sens mon cœur chuter dans mon ventre d’une drôle de manière, comme si on me dépossédait de quelque chose. Comme si Irène était sur le point de tout changer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis juste ton ami. C’est tout. Irène… eh bien…   
Je caresse doucement tes cheveux et écoute ta respiration.  
– Tu vas aller mieux, je dis.  
Mais je parle de moi, en réalité.  
  
Qu’est-ce que je veux te dire ? Je regarde ton visage, posé sur mes genoux. Tes paupières tremblent légèrement. Tu luttes encore contre l’inconscience. Qu’est-ce que j’ai besoin de te dire ?  
  
Je regarde Ella.  
– Je ne sais pas.  
– Vous devez trouver, John.  
  
J’acquiesce. Je pense que je le dois, en effet.


	7. Un bon ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui est bien avec Mike Stamford, enfin parmi d'autres choses, c'est que ça ne l'ennuie pas de s'asseoir près de moi et de déjeuner en ma compagnie, sans échanger un mot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 7 de L'homme tranquille, la traduction de "The Quiet Man" écrit par Ivyblossom.  
> J'espère en être la digne ambassadrice française…  
> Bonne lecture et à très vite pour le chapitre 8 :-)

Ce qui est bien avec Mike Stamford, enfin parmi d'autres choses, c'est que ça ne l'ennuie pas de s'asseoir près de moi et de déjeuner en ma compagnie, sans échanger un mot. C'est pour cette raison que c'est la seule compagnie que je supporte en ce moment. On s'assoit sur un banc dans le parc, j'ai mon sandwich posé entre mes cuisses, un café en équilibre sur un genou. Et il s'assoit là, et parce qu'il sait, il ne dit rien pendant une heure.

Il sait ce que j'ai perdu. C'est un bon ami et je l'apprécie. Il ne me pose pas de question et il sait que Sherlock n'est pas un imposteur.

Je sens un parfum de pain chaud qui vient de la rue et je me souviens. C'est comme si nous y étions encore, Sherlock et moi, nos tasses de café dans la main. Dartmoor. Et parce que je sais que ça n'ennuie pas Mike je ne tente pas de retenir les souvenirs.

Du pain tout chaud sorti du four en bas, dans la cuisine, qui refroidit. Toute l'auberge est imprégnée de ce parfum de pain, même notre chambre. Dès l'instant où nous y pénétrons, elle y est, l'odeur de pain. C'est un souvenir doux amer. Chagrin, colère. Douleur. Affection. Réconfort. Amour même. Tout ça en un instant : c'est ce dont je me souviens.

De l'amour ? Oui. De l'amour. Oh arrête. Ce n'est pas comme ça.

Alors…

Une chambre avec deux lits. Deux fenêtres ouvragées comme des vitraux. Un tapis tressé au sol. Des tulipes pourpres dans un vase posé sur la commode. Des rideaux en vichy. Moi, avec mon sac, toi avec ta valise noire. Il se passe ce moment, alors que je te regarde poser ta valise sur la couverture, où je ne peux pas croire en ma chance. Tu ne laisses personne s'approcher de toi, et pourtant, tu partages une chambre avec moi. Et même un lit. Parfois.

Tu poses ta valise sur le lit, et tu fais une remarque ironique sur la vue. Puis nous y allons. Je prends la clef. L'aubergiste pense que nous sommes un couple et je ne le corrige pas.

Il n'a pas complètement tort, voilà pourquoi. Mais il n'a pas complètement raison.

Ces heures que j'ai passées allongé sur ce lit, dans cette chambre, seul. En colère. Ou plutôt, blessé, exactement. Le souvenir de ce lit et de cette chambre est un peu bancal pour cette raison. Le parfum du pain et le chagrin associés l'un à l'autre pour toujours. Je suis allongé, réveillé, je regarde une lézarde qui court au plafond, et je t'attends. J'attends que tu ouvres la porte et que tu me jettes un regard penaud. Que tu parles en premier pour que les mots que j'attends soient enfin prononcés. J'ai déjà vu cette expression, chez toi. Il est facile de te pardonner quand tu cherches les bons mots. Tellement facile. Je ne suis pas attaché aux mots, et tu le sais.

Je suis allongé sur ce lit en attendant que tu rentres, que tu parles et que tu me dises que tu as eu tort. Parce que tu as eu tort.

Nous étions des amis, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr. Ne me dis pas le contraire. J'ai fait cette erreur, une fois, et je ne la referai pas. Tu ne m'as pas menti, Sherlock et je ne t'ai pas menti non plus.

Mais tu ne reviens pas, cette nuit. Pourquoi ? On aurait pu en terminer rapidement. Tu aurais pu dire « Désolé » et j'aurais répondu « C'est bon », et on en serait resté là. Plus je suis allongé ici, plus ça fait mal, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. Cela donne plus de poids aux paroles que tu as prononcées.

On pourrait penser qu'il me serait impossible d'être blessé par quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse dire ou faire, après tout ce temps passé à partager un appartement avec lui, à être traité d'idiot régulièrement. On pourrait penser que je me suis fabriqué une peau bien épaisse, une armure, et on aurait raison. C'est le cas. Mais il sait exactement comment me blesser, s'il le veut.

C'est juste qu'il ne le veut pas souvent. Presque jamais, en fait. Mais à Dartmoor, avec un scotch à la main, il veut me faire mal. Et il y arrive.

Mike tousse derrière sa main. Il me sourit et retourne à son journal. C'est sa façon d'accepter mon silence.

Comme ça, c'est plus facile de reprendre depuis le début.

Je pose mon sac sur la couverture. Nos premiers instants dans cette chambre, où nous avons été guidés par l'aubergiste. Son petit ami, plus exactement. Je pose mon sac sur le premier lit, celui près de la porte, imposant mon territoire comme un petit garçon. Tu poses ta valise au pied du tien, celui près de la fenêtre, ton regard empli de pensées. Tu réfléchis, tu analyses les données. Tu es impatient de sortir d'ici et je suis impatient de te suivre. Nous avons un molosse à trouver, comme ils disent. Un molosse ? Pourquoi pas ? Tu es excité à cette idée. Un mot ancien qui te sert d'indice : moi, je n'aurais même pas relevé. Mais je suis excité moi aussi.

Ça fait du bien de quitter Londres, pour une fois. C'est un endroit charmant, vraiment. Un mignon petit village. De l'air frais. Sympa. Je nous ai réservé une chambre. Juste une. Pourquoi pas ?

– Nous ne sommes pas un couple, lui avais-je répondu.

– Si, vous l'êtes.

Seigneur, lâche-moi un peu Irène. Franchement.

Nous partageons une chambre, à quelques occasions, ce n'est pas si inhabituel. On a partagé un lit, quelques fois, également, en dehors de Baker Street. Quand c'était nécessaire. Je proposais à chaque fois de dormir par terre, mais tu me jetais ce regard, alors. Un regard confus. Pourquoi devrais-je faire une chose pareille ? Dans quel but ? Il se fiche bien de ce que fais. Je peux dormir dans le lit près de lui, je peux dormir sur le sol, je peux dormir sur l'inévitable fauteuil mou et inconfortable, qui vient toujours dans le mobilier d'une chambre, il s'en fiche. Je suis comme un oreiller supplémentaire, ou alors le chat amical du propriétaire, ou même un manteau plié sur le lit, pour ce que ça lui fait. Je suis juste un bagage en plus. C'est tout. Un corps dans un lit et même pas un corps intéressant.

Alors, quand les gens disent, et ils le disent « _Je vais vous allumer une bougie, ce sera plus romantique_ », ou « _Désolé il n'y avait plus de lit double pour vous, les garçons_ », ou « _Est-ce que le vôtre ronfle ?_ », ou quelque chose comme ça, je ressens le besoin de préciser que ce n'est pas comme ça. Parce que ça ne l'est pas. Et même si c'est vrai que je suis hétéro, (s'il reste quelqu'un pour le croire), ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je le précise. Je le précise parce que je pourrais être aussi bien une poupée de tissu, ou un sac de cannes de golf partageant son lit. Il n'y a pas le moindre soupçon d'intérêt. Pas une étincelle. Il serait plus intéressé par moi si j'étais un cadavre, vous savez.

Les gens me donnent trop d'importance sur ce point-là.

C'est rassurant. Je sais où je me situe avec lui. Je n'ai pas à y penser. C'est pour ça que nous partageons une chambre, vous voyez ? Ou un lit. Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je suis son ami. Il peut compter sur moi. Je prends soin de lui. On a une sorte d'accord. Parfois, nous partageons une chambre. Parfois, c'est un lit. C'est juste pour dormir. Est-ce que c'est si bizarre ? Non, pas du tout. Notre société hyper sexualisée voudrait qu'à chaque fois que des personnes sont liées d'une manière ou d'une autre il doit se passer quelque chose, non ? Fermez la porte et tous les vêtements se retrouvent par terre. C'est ce que les gens imaginent. Mais ça n'est pas comme ça.

Oui, bon, ses vêtements tombent, de temps en temps. Ils sont tombés à Dartmoor, la seconde nuit, en tout cas. Pas la première. Il les accroche avec soin, il plie son pantalon, il essuie ses chaussures. Il est plutôt méticuleux. De toute évidence. Il a toujours l'air élégant, n'est pas ? Même quand il porte ce chapeau débile. Il porte les pyjamas les plus chics qu'on puisse imaginer. Il est comme un innocent, ça ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit qu'on puisse trouver ça bizarre dans le fait de partager une chambre, ou un lit, avec moi. Comme un petit garçon, je ne sais pas. Il ne ronfle pas, pour répondre à cette question. Parfois, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il dorme. Il respire, il bouge à peine. C'est tout.

Nous n'avons pas partagé de lit à Dartmoor, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Il y avait deux lits dans notre chambre. C'était aussi bien.

Ça aurait coûté beaucoup plus cher de prendre une chambre chacun, juste dans le but de protéger ma réputation d'hétérosexuel, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ça aurait été ridicule. Nous n'avons pas besoin de deux chambres. Alors je reprends : qui se fiche de savoir qu'on a pris une chambre ? Je me fous bien de ce que les gens pensent à ce propos. Vraiment. Bon. Certains veulent imaginer que nous sommes un couple ? Je vous en prie. Imaginez tout ce que vous voulez. Prenez votre pied à cette idée. Je m'en fous.

Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple. Tu t'allonges près de moi comme si tu étais seul. Innocent, pour une fois. Pas de conflit, pas de pensées troublées, pas de tentation. Je ne suis pas très intéressant pour toi. Si je l'étais, je le saurais depuis longtemps.

_Le saurais-tu vraiment ?_

Oui, bien entendu. Bien sûr que je le saurais. Je ne suis pas idiot.

_D'où sors-tu cette idée ?_

Je me demande si tes mots qui traversent mon esprit vont se recycler à l'infini. Est-ce que tu vas continuer à répondre aux questions qui me viennent tout le reste de ma vie ? Une réplique sournoise à toutes mes pensées ? C'est comme ça que ça va se passer ?

Je sais pourquoi tu t'es énervé, pourquoi tu as commandé ce scotch. Je sais pourquoi. Je l'ai sentie aussi, cette terreur. Voir des choses qui n'existent pas. Je sais comment ça fait. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, alors que tu étais terrifié, après avoir commandé le scotch, pourquoi tu avais besoin de dire que nous n'étions pas amis. Etait-ce une pointe d'honnêteté ? Etait-ce un pan de ton armure qui avait glissé, une petite preuve que je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, ou de qui tu es réellement ? Que je ne pourrais jamais le savoir ?

Ça s'est avéré exact, à la fin. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu ferais ça. Jamais deviné.

– Je te connais vraiment, je t'ai dit.

C'était de retour à Baker Street. Je regardais par la fenêtre, tu étais assis au bureau. Les rumeurs fusaient.

– À 100 % ? tu me demandes, comme un défi.

Comme si ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Que je ne pouvais pas te connaître si bien. Comme si tu voulais que je puisse considérer le fait d'avoir tort, que tu es un imposteur, un menteur. Etait-ce que tu voulais dire ? Etais-ce pour cette raison que tu as déclaré que nous n'étions pas des amis ? Parce que tu ne penses pas que je puisse te connaître réellement, toi et ta putain de cervelle hyper compliquée et hyper brillante ? Est-ce que tu voulais que je croie que tu étais un imposteur, juste pour éviter les complications de tout ça ? Seigneur. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop.

– Je vais veiller à ce que rien ne t'arrive, tu dis.

Mais c'est un autre souvenir. C'est une sorte d'excuse, la septième ou huitième. Pas seulement pour ce que tu m'as dit près du feu, mais aussi pour ce que tu m'as fait subir après. Pour m'avoir enfermé dans un putain de laboratoire et m'avoir regardé revenir dingue. Mais je ne sais encore rien de ton expérience quand tu me dis ça. Je n'ai pas encore fait le lien. Mais je t'ai déjà pardonné. Tu devais le savoir. Je n'étais plus fâché contre toi.

– Je mourrais avant de laisser quelque chose t'arriver.

Tu me dis ça, également.

Point et contrepoint, cette chambre, ces souvenirs. Tous mélangés les uns aux autres. Un léger parfum de pain chaud et me voici de retour là-bas. L'excitation toute neuve de la matinée, la nuit d'agonie passée à t'attendre, ma blessure à l'âme s'élargissant et plus tard, cette nuit en ta compagnie, toi, assis sur mon lit, ma blessure se refermant grâce à toutes ces choses. Ces choses que tu m'as dites.

Les mots sont importants pour moi, finalement. Ils le sont.

Je vais au lit épuisé. La drogue, la terreur, ça m'a lessivé. Nous rentrons à la maison demain. C'est terminé, tu as résolu l'affaire. Voilà. Nous allons passer encore une nuit ici, prendre le petit déjeuner, et rentrer à la maison. J'aimerais commencer à écrire tout de suite, parce que c'est une affaire passionnante, et je peux déjà imaginer les commentaires qu'on va me laisser sur le blog, mais ma tête est douloureuse et j'ai juste envie de dormir. Tu m'as jeté d'étranges regards toute la soirée. Mais je n'ai pas la force de les comprendre. Tu es désolé, vraiment désolé. Pas seulement pour avoir dit des choses blessantes, je le sais, maintenant. Mais je ne le savais pas alors.

Tu es en pyjama. Tu n'as pas dormi, la nuit dernière. Tu as erré autour de Dartmoor à la place, tu as observé et déduis des choses jusqu'à ce que le sentiment de terreur qui pulsait en toi se calme. Tu dois être épuisé.

Tu es si attentionné, tes mouvements réfléchis. Tu accroches ta chemise, ton pantalon. Tu passes tes doigts sur tes chaussures. Tu t'approches et t'assois sur mon lit. Tout près de moi. Tu t'assois si près de moi que pendant un dixième de seconde, je crois que tu vas m'embrasser. Je sens une montée d'adrénaline me parcourir et mon pouls s'accélère dans ma gorge. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu fais, Sherlock ? Je ne te demande rien. Tu t'assois sur mon lit, je te regarde. J'attends. Mes paumes sont moites.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, si tu m'embrasses ?

C'est comme si ma vie défilait devant moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je te regarde, tes yeux. Tu me fixes comme si je t'étais précieux, comme si tu voulais me dévoiler tout ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur à ce moment-là. Je sais que ce n'était pas le cas, Sherlock. Je le sais. Evidemment, nous sommes amis. Tu étais pétrifié. Je le sais, je l'ai senti moi aussi. Tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes à ta façon ? Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime aussi. Nous sommes amis. Les meilleurs amis. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie Sherlock. Est-ce nous devons vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant ? Je peux entendre la voix d'Irène dans ma tête. Je sais, je sais. Ferme-là, c'est bon.

– Il n'y a pas de molosse, tu me dis.

Tu me regardes sérieusement, comme si tu voulais absolument me convaincre, comme si c'était désespérément essentiel. Comme si je risquais de ne pas te croire ?

– Je sais, je réponds.

Je l'ai abattu. Il n'y a plus de molosse, monstrueux ou non.

– Il y a encore de la drogue qui circule dans tes veines. Si tu devais être effrayé, cela se transformerait en terreur absolue. Tu dois me croire, John. Il n'y a pas de molosse.

– Je te crois.

– Il n'y a pas d'autre monstre dans la lande non plus.

Tu baisses la tête, regardes pendant un moment les boutons de mon pyjama. Tu n'es pas à l'aise. Tu te sens coupable : coupable de tes expériences sur moi, de m'avoir dit que je n'étais pas ton ami. De m'avoir blessé. Pour quoi d'autre ? Peut-être savais-tu déjà, à ce moment-là, que tu me quitterais comme ça. Peut-être savais-tu déjà comment les choses allaient se terminer.

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de monstre dans la lande. Il n'y a que toi et moi, dans cette chambre. Toi et moi. Et c'est assez dangereux comme ça.

– Je suis certain qu'il y a un meurtrier quelque part dans le coin. Statistiquement parlant, c'est assez probable, concèdes-tu et tu me regardes à nouveau dans les yeux.

Tu es tellement sérieux. Et triste ? Peut-être. Peut-être es-tu triste. Pourquoi es-tu triste, Sherlock ? Ou alors j'interprète tes sentiments rétrospectivement ?

– Mais je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

Tu dis ça avec tellement de conviction. Comme si tu pouvais l'arrêter. Comme si tu pouvais empêcher le pire de m'arriver. Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'en sais : peut-être le peux-tu. Et cette nuit, cette nuit passée dans la lande, je comprends. C'était ta façon de me protéger.

– Tu dois me croire, John. Tu dois en être certain. Je mourrais avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Je peux rester éveillé. Je serais juste ici.

Il est assis sur mon lit. Si proche que je pense qu'il pourrait m'embrasser.

C'est là que le parfum de pain chaud et le chagrin commencent à se transformer. Maintenant, c'est le parfum de pain chaud et une nouvelle forme de chagrin.

Tu resteras debout toute la nuit pour que je n'aie pas peur dans le noir. Tu resteras débout comme ça, si jamais le vent pousse une branche contre la fenêtre, ou qu'un autre client de l'auberge traîne ses pantoufles dans le couloir, je saurais, au plus profond de moi, que tu seras là et que tu me protègeras d'une éventuellement créature fantastique que je pourrais imaginer. Tu poseras ta main sur mon épaule et tu me rassureras, pour que je puisse me rendormir. Et si je me remets à halluciner, si je vois quelque chose de terrifiant par la fenêtre, tu me diras « _Je suis là pour te protéger, John. Je suis là_ ».

Parce que nous sommes des amis, et parce que tu te sens coupable. Tu es mon ange gardien, maintenant, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'ange gardien, Sherlock. J'étais bien sans. Je t'avais.

Je suis touché par ta proposition. Je suis aussi un peu déboussolé, clairement. Et tu l'es aussi.

C'est ce que les amis sont prêts à faire l'un pour l'autre : mourir plutôt que je voir l'autre blessé. Un échange de vies. Je ferais pareil pour toi. Sans la moindre hésitation. Tu sais que je le ferais. Mais j'ai échoué et il t'est arrivé quelque chose. Tu es arrivé. Tu as tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas t'arrêter. J'aurais préféré mourir et pourtant, je suis là.

Mais je peux retourner en arrière. Retourner à Dartmoor, retourner avant que la tragédie de ne déroule. Je peux me rappeler de ce que ça fait d'être merveilleusement inconscient de tout ça. T'entendre respirer, pendant que tu dors à côté, ou pas. Nous sommes à Dartmoor et le pire qu'il peut se produire, c'est que notre amitié ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Et tu es là assis sur mon lit, tentant de me rassurer, de me faire sentir à l'abri.

Cela dit, te savoir éveillé toute la nuit n'est pas non plus rassurant, tu sais. Tu pourrais t'ennuyer, et mettre le feu à ta couverture. Je te connais, Sherlock, je te connais.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Tu n'as pas dormi, la nuit dernière.

Tu peux deviner, au ton de ma voix, que je t'ai pardonné. Tu sais que je te crois. Tu mourrais avant de laisser quoi que ce soit m'arriver, je te crois. Tu mourrais en premier.

Tu es mort en premier.

– Ça va aller.

Rester éveillé deux nuits de suite ? Ce n'est rien pour toi. Je t'ai vu tenir comme ça cinq nuits et tu étais à peine somnolent.

– Tout ira bien pour nous deux.

Ce que je veux dire vraiment : tu as toujours la drogue dans les veines, toi aussi. Tu crois que tu ne vas pas avoir peur ? Recommencer à avoir des hallucinations ? Que tu ne vas avoir besoin qu'on te défende, toi aussi, au milieu de la nuit ? Je mourrais aussi, avant de laisser quelque chose t'arriver, alors on est quittes. Mais je ne le dis pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– Va te coucher, Sherlock.

– Bonne nuit, John.

Tu poses ta main sur mon épaule. Réconfort. Affection. Alors tu te lèves et tu t'enfouis dans ton lit. Je m'endors en écoutant ta respiration. Je peux encore sentir la chaleur de ta main sur mon épaule bien après que tu sois parti.

– Je ferais mieux de retourner au labo, finit par dire Mike.

– Oui, bien sûr, je lui dis. Merci pour le déjeuner. Désolé d'être aussi… enfin, tu sais.

Mike me sourit.

– Pas de problème.

C'est bon ami. Un très bon ami.


	8. Exaucer ses propres vœux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu sais, Sherlock, les gens apprécient certainement un peu de poésie, dans une histoire. Une pincée de métaphore, des couleurs. Une vague indication que l'auteur sait utiliser le vocabulaire à sa disposition, qu'il sait comment écrire son histoire. Ecrire signifie également distraire son lectorat, ce n'est pas seulement une liste d'événements factuels. Je ne suis pas en train de préparer un tableur. C'est une histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la traduction du chapitre 8 de "The quiet man" écrite par Ivyblossom.  
> Merci à elle de nous offrir une fic aussi extraordinaire et de me laisser la traduire.

**Chapitre 8 – Exaucer ses propres vœux**

_Vraiment, John ? Est-ce que mon visage s'est vraiment « affaissé », quand j'ai réalisé que nous étions arrivés trop tard ? Je suis pourtant certain qu'il est resté à sa place._

Tu sais, Sherlock, les gens apprécient certainement un peu de poésie, dans une histoire. Une pincée de métaphore, des couleurs. Une vague indication que l'auteur sait utiliser le vocabulaire à sa disposition, qu'il sait comment écrire son histoire. Ecrire signifie également distraire son lectorat, ce n'est pas seulement une liste d'événements factuels. Je ne suis pas en train de préparer un tableur. C'est une histoire.

_C'est du sensationnalisme romantique._

Les gens aiment ça. Mme Hudson aime ça. Ses amis aiment ça. Les lecteurs du site Internet semblent aimer ça aussi. Les éditeurs sont enthousiasmés par ces histoires. Tu penses savoir mieux que tout le monde ?

_Qui se fiche de ce que les gens aiment ? Les faits, John ! Les faits, c'est ça qui est important !_

Eh bien, les faits sont là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Enterrés sous des couches d'émotions inutiles, oui._

Oh, grand bien te fasse !

J'ai une deadline, Sherlock. Je veux envoyer mon histoire cette semaine.

Il se trouve que j'aime ces couches d'émotions. Je pense que je vais les garder. Et tu ne peux rien faire pour m'arrêter.

Et tu sais quoi ? Les couches d'émotions sont aussi la réalité. Aussi réelles que les faits. Mais les émotions ne font qu'encombrer une machine hyper performante comme la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des distractions, inutiles, des distractions qui nous éloignent des soi-disant faits.

Mais tu n'es pas une machine.

Je l'ai dit une fois. Juste cette fois, mais je ne le pensais pas. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais frustré. Tu te conduisais froidement, cruellement, et je déteste quand tu fais ça. Quand tu prétends que tu te fiches des autres. Mais c'était de la comédie, un simulacre de cruauté, tu l'as fait exprès. Tu me mentais. Tu m'éloignais de toi.

Ça me fait encore mal de penser à ça.

La solitude te protège, tu as dit. Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment, à la fin ? Tu ne pouvais pas le penser. Tu n'avais pas à attendre que je revienne. Tu aurais pu sauter à n'importe quel moment, mais tu as attendu. Tu as attendu de me parler une dernière fois, en face. Tu as attendu de me dire au revoir. Est-ce que tu l'as fait pour moi ou pour toi ? J'aime penser que c'est un peu pour nous deux.

Tu es un être humain. Tu as tout fait pour ignorer chaque émotion que tu aurais pu ressentir, n'est-ce pas. Tu te serais débarrassé de toutes les parties émotives de toi-même, si tu avais pu. Juste des bouts de chair inutiles, hein ? Toujours la même chose. Pas d'ami à part moi. Pas d'amoureux, pas de petite amie ou de petit ami. Juste moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à écarter tous tes sentiments, la plupart du temps, je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais je sais que tu les as. Les avais. Je sais que tu les avais. Tu as dû être seul si longtemps Tu ne pouvais pas me tromper.

Peut-être que c'est ça que je dois te dire. Tu ne me trompes pas, Sherlock Holmes. Je sais que tu es un être humain. Je sais que tu tiens à moi. Est-ce que c'est ça qui va m'aider à faire mon deuil ? Te donner un sens ? Est-ce que je dois te pardonner ? Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir. Je ne sais pas comment le faire. Pas encore. Je ne veux pas te réduire à quelque chose que je peux expliquer aussi facilement. Je serais capable de faire ça seulement si j'oubliais la plupart des choses que je sais à ton sujet.

Moriarty a détruit ta réputation, mais nous aurions pu répliquer. Je suis en train de me battre, encore maintenant, et ça marche. Les gens se posent des questions, Sherlock. Les enregistrements de Moriarty ne trompent pas la majorité. Il est bon, mais il n'est pas si bon. Nous aurions pu tout reconstruire. Je t'aurais aidé. Pourquoi as-tu abandonné ? Tu te fiches de ce que les gens pensent de toi. Enfin, c'est ce que tu disais. Nous aurions pu partir, recommencer à zéro. Ton frère aurait pu nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui a donné toutes ces informations à Moriarty, afin qu'il monte son plan. Il te doit bien ça. Il me doit bien ça. Il aurait pu se porter garant pour toi. On ne peut prouver quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai. Pas éternellement. Alors, pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sherlock ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

La solitude n'est bonne pour aucun de nous deux.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprendrais jamais, je crois. Et Ella continuera à me répéter que j'ai besoin de faire mon deuil, mais le deuil est impossible. Je ne suis pas assez intelligent, Sherlock. Je ne serai jamais assez intelligent pour te comprendre.

Je pensais que tu aurais compris ça.

Bien sûr, je ne serai jamais assez intelligent. Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Presque tout le monde l'est. Comparé à toi.

Je crois que je vais devenir fou, quand tu me parles dans ma tête, mais tu me manques quand tu ne le fais pas.

Bon. Je vais mettre de l'eau à bouillir, alors.

Je crois que cette histoire est terminée. Je vais y jeter un dernier coup d'œil ce soir, avant de l'envoyer. La meilleure que j'ai écrite, je dirais. Plein de fausses pistes, les éléments ne nous parviennent qu'au compte-goutte. Tu aurais détesté que je la raconte, je sais que tu aurais détesté. Ce n'est pas une affaire qui se termine sur quelque chose de concret. Personne n'est arrêté, nous étions arrivés trop tard. Les preuves se sont envolées en fumée. Tu te sentais tellement misérable, à cause de ça. Tu n'as pas dit un mot pendant trois jours. Tu te souviens ?

Sherlock ?

Ah le retour du silence béni. Super. Tu me parles quand je n'en ai pas besoin, tu m'interromps, tu m'agaces mais tu restes silencieux quand je te pose des questions. Rien n'a changé finalement.

Je me souviens, tu étais au milieu du salon, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible. Tu feuilletais les pages d'un dossier imaginaire, tu fouillais des étagères qui n'existaient que dans ta tête. Tu passais par dessus des obstacles que toi seul voyais, sur la pointe des pieds. Ton palace mental. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, je sais que je ne dois pas t'interrompre. Alors je reste assis, avec une tasse de thé, je lis un journal, consulte mes emails, mais principalement, je te regarde.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que d'avoir un public pouvait te poser un problème jusqu'au jour où nous sommes allés à Dartmoor. Tu ne laisses personne d'autre regarder ce que tu fais à ce moment-là, et pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais demandé de quitter la pièce. Tu fais juste ce que tu as à faire, tu remues tes mains dans les airs, et tu fixes des choses qui ne sont pas là, parfois tu préviens, mais pas toujours. Cela ne te dérange pas que je te voie. C'est un signe que tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que je vais le prendre. C'est comme ça que j'ai envie de voir les choses.

Tu peux t'agiter comme ça pendant des heures, tes yeux parcourant des objets invisibles, tes mains frappant le vide. Une fois, tu t'es mis à chanter. C'était un extrait d'une chanson pop des années 60. J'ai été surpris. « I feel it in my fingers, I feel in my toes ». J'ai failli ne pas la reconnaître. Je crois que j'ai ri tout haut, mais tu n'as pas remarqué. Ta concentration absolue filtre ce que je peux faire. Ou alors tu t'en fiches. Je ne sais pas.

Tu as une belle voix, quand tu chantes. Tu aurais pu être un musicien, si tu l'avais voulu. Tu es très musical.

J'ai écarté une chaise de ton chemin, une fois. Tu allais et venais comme un fou et j'étais inquiet que tu trébuches dessus. Tu n'as pas remarqué. Tu ne remarques pas les choses banales comme celles-là quand tu es dans ton palace mental. Elles n'existent pas.

Tu es fascinant à regarder, vraiment. Cela me fait prendre conscience à quel point tu es complet en toi-même. Le monde extérieur disparaît quand tu le veux. À ce moment-là, le monde n'existe que pour stocker les informations qui sont dans ta tête. C'est tout. Une structure qui contient tout ce qui est important, c'est tout ce qu'il représente. Je me demande si je suis dedans, conservant une preuve quelconque et pas forcément utile. Un sac de terreau et un marteau ensanglanté, probablement. Des choses sans importance.

Ou alors, je suis une sorte de meuble d'étagères qui te sert pour les interactions sociales. Comment réagir quand tu reçois un cadeau gentiment offert d'un côté, comment s'excuser quand tu vexes quelqu'un de l'autre. Comment sourire quand on braque une caméra sur ton visage, tu pourrais stocker ça sur mon épaule. Comment réagir quand une foule se met à applaudir, rangé dans le creux de mon coude. Je pourrais être ton porte-manteau des conventions sociales, dans ton palace mental, entreposé quelque part pas loin de l'entrée. Ou alors dans un coin poussiéreux. Dans un couloir. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que je suis.

Si j'y figure, tout au moins. Peut-être suis-je trop présomptueux.

– Je ne t'utilise pas comme une étagère, John.

Tu t'arrêtes, les mains figées en l'air, au milieu d'un mouvement. Tu te tiens sur une seule jambe, comme si tu étais sur le point de monter un escalier.

– Bien que je suppose que tu le pourrais. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je pourrais conserver les détails les plus importants d'une affaire dans ton oreille, ou ton nombril. Un corps empli d'informations. Ça pourrait être utile.

– Je suis certain que oui.

Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu aurais besoin de me regarder pour résoudre une affaire ? Les gens parleraient. S'il avait besoin de me déshabiller pour résoudre une affaire, les gens parleraient pour de bon.

– Mais ce n'est pas ce le cas, John. Toutefois, j'ai une pièce réservée aux informations qui te concernent.

Tu n'as jamais dit ça, dans la vraie vie. Les souvenirs sont des choses bizarres, qui se tordent et se déforment. Ta voix me paraît si proche, pourtant. Parfois, j'ai peur d'oublier son timbre, mais je ne pense pas que ça pourrait arriver. Quand tu me parles, tu es ici pour de bon.

– Ah bon, tu fais ça ?

– Bien sûr.

Tu te remets en mouvement, comme si tu faisais des arts-martiaux pour moitié, et du mime pour autre moitié. Tu portes quelque chose d'invisible dans tes mains, tu le poses et te retournes.

– Avant, j'avais une boîte pour cela, dans le salon, mais elle s'est vite remplie.

– Vraiment ?

– Alors j'ai fini par te déplacer sur une étagère dans la bibliothèque, mais elle s'est remplie trop rapidement. Le volume a tendance à alourdir les détails. C'est la chose la plus importante, quand on tient un palace mental, John : chaque élément a besoin d'un espace propre. Je ne voudrais pas négliger quoi que ce soit. Alors, je t'ai attribué une pièce rien qu'à toi. Je te garde dans ma chambre.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, c'est intime, domestique. Il y a beaucoup de place, ici, rien pour me distraire de toi.

– Il n'y a pas tant de chose à savoir à mon sujet.

D'un seul coup, nous ne sommes plus dans le salon. Nous sommes dans ta chambre. Ça commence à être un peu bizarre. Que suis-je en train de projeter, là ? Sherlock ne m'associerait pas à sa chambre. Les choses n'ont jamais été comme ça. Peut-être que ça l'a été avec Irène, mais je n'en suis toujours pas certain. Toi et moi, nous n'étions que des amis. De très bons amis, c'est tout.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses à savoir sur toi, dis-tu.

Tu es allongé sur le dos, maintenant. C'est une mauvaise position, tu pourrais t'étouffer dans ton vomi, ce que tu ne feras pas. Mais tu es conscient, cette fois.

Je me souviens de cette journée. C'est celle où Irène Adler t'a injecté quelque chose. Tu étais inconscient, ou presque. Elle avait dit que tu irais bien. Tu étais évanoui, et Lestrade m'avait aidé à te monter jusque dans ta chambre. Tout le long des dix-sept marches, ce n'est pas une mince affaire en portant un corps comme le tien. Tu es plus lourd que tu n'en as l'air. J'avais protégé ta tête dans les coins, je te tenais pas les épaules. Nous t'avions allongé ici, sur ton lit. Ton lit parfaitement fait. Il avait lâché tes jambes sur le matelas comme des briques, heureux comme tout de te voir comme ça. Elle t'avait battu, et il était vraiment content de te voir battu. Ce n'était pas méchant de sa part. Il y en avait d'autres avec nous, qui en riaient. C'était assez exceptionnel, vraiment. Un mélange d'affection et de victoire.

Tu les battais toujours, après tout. À chaque fois. Que quelqu'un, pour une fois, puisse te battre, c'était comme une victoire pour eux. C'était une journée à marquer d'une croix rouge, une journée qu'ils n'oublieraient pas, parce que aucun d'entre eux ne pensait qu'il était possible d'y arriver. Mais tu te fiches de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Tu te fiches de ce que les gens pensent.

– En effet, je m'en fiche.

Tu devrais être inconscient, mais tu ne l'es pas. Pas cette fois. Tu es éveillé et tu me regardes. Tu m'évalues.

– Tu dis ça, mais tu dois y accorder un peu d'importance, d'une certaine manière.

Je sais ce que j'ai fait la première fois. J'ai pris une de tes chevilles pour ôter ta première chaussure, puis la seconde. J'ai posé chacun de tes pieds sur la couverture.

– Sinon, pourquoi as-tu sauté de l'immeuble ? Tu voulais me faire croire que tu étais un imposteur. Tu voulais que tout le monde le croie. D'un seul coup, tu t'es mis à accorder de l'importance à ce que les gens pensaient. Pourquoi, Sherlock ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Je prends tes chaussures et les pose près de la porte.

Quand je me retourne, tu es endormi, exactement comme tu l'étais alors. Endormi, et ne répondant pas à mes questions. Je m'assois près de toi et pose une main sur ton épaule. Alors, et comme maintenant, je le fais parce que je veux sentir ton cœur battre. Pour être sûr. Les autres aiment te voir battu, mais pas moi. Cela me rend nerveux. J'appuie ma main sur ton épaule et sur ta poitrine. Tu es si mince, mais tu es tout en muscles et en os. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas répondre à mes questions. Cette version de toi ne connaît pas encore les réponses. Il est trop tôt. Tu ne penses pas encore à mourir.

– Ça va aller, dis-je, même si tu es inconscient.

Je veux croire qu'Irène ne t'a pas fait de mal, mais je n'y arrive pas.

J'appelle Jeannette et j'annule notre soirée. Je dois rester ici. Je veux garder un œil sur toi. Tu pourrais vomir, et j'ai besoin d'être là pour être sûr que tu vas bien. Elle n'apprécie pas. En fait, elle déteste ça. Elle est furieuse contre moi. Ce qui, je pense, est un peu injuste. Tu ne vas pas bien. Que suis-je supposé faire ? Te laisser ici tout seul ? Je crois que c'est déjà le début de la fin avec Jeannette. Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. Tu es pâle. Tu étais pâle aussi à la fin, au milieu de tout ce sang. Mais ce sera dans longtemps. J'ai encore tellement à apprendre de toi entre ce moment et la fin.

Ce matin, tu t'étais glissé dans mon lit enveloppé dans un drap. Finalement, nous passons plus de temps dans le même lit que je le voudrais. Enfin. Ce n'est pas comme ça.

Je dois te serrer contre moi pour te soulever. Je t'assois dans mes bras, je te maintiens en place en gardant ta tête droite. Je te pose contre mon épaule, je me raidis et balance ton poids mort contre moi. Mais tu es chaud et je peux sentir ta respiration contre mon cou. Tu n'es pas un poids mort. Pas vraiment. Pas encore.

– Tu iras mieux dans quelques heures, je te chuchote.

Mes lèvres effleurent ta mâchoire. Je me souviens de ça : de mes lèvres contre ta mâchoire. Je me sentais gêné à cause de ça : c'était comme si je t'avais embrassé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et tu es inconscient, de toute façon, alors, on s'en fiche.

– J'enlève juste ta veste. Tu seras mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'accrocherai pour toi, comme ça, elle ne se fripera pas. C'est mieux là, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu devais être un tout petit peu éveillé, parce qu'il me semble que tu essaie de me dire quelque chose. Je me demande si c'est au sujet de mes lèvres sur ta mâchoire. Je suis mortifié. Tu bredouilles quelque chose qui a l'air de commencer par « Je… » et c'est tout. Cette drogue, quelle qu'elle soit, t'assomme complètement. Tu luttes contre elle, tout comme tu luttes contre tout le reste. Enfin, presque tout. Tu as choisi de ne plus lutter, à la fin. Tu as juste fait un pas au-delà du bord du toit, sans lutter du tout. Mais ce n'est pas encore.

J'arrive à ôter ta veste et je la jette par terre. Tu n'aimerais pas ça, mais je vais la ramasser dans une minute. Je n'ai pas dix mains, et les deux que j'ai sont en train de te bercer pour le moment.

Je te repose doucement, ta tête s'enfonce dans l'oreiller. Je dois te mettre dans la position latérale de sécurité, mais d'abord, je t'allonge sur le dos. Ce sera plus simple comme ça.

– Ça va aller mieux, je te dis alors que j'enlève ma main de dessous ta tête.

– Bien sûr, que ça va aller, tu réponds.

Les souvenirs remontent et se transforment encore une fois. Tu es réveillé. Une de mes mains se trouve sur ton cou et l'autre sur ta taille. Nos visages sont tout proches.

– C'est là que je te conserve, tu dis, et je peux sentir ton souffle sur mes lèvres. Je te garde dans ma chambre.

Tes lèvres sont chaudes et douces. Tu sens le coton, le café et le sang. Tu as le goût de la crème. La peau, à l'intérieur de ta bouche est lisse et humide. Je suis aveugle, d'un coup et quasiment sourd, en dehors du bruit de mes lèvres contre les tiennes et de mon cœur qui bat.

Attends. Quoi ? Seigneur. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui est arrivé.

– Tu vas aller mieux, te dis-je, et je retire ma main de dessous ta tête.

Tes cheveux tombent en un formant un halo sur l'oreiller. Je retire ma main de ton cou et je prends ton poignet entre mes doigts, cherchant ton pouls. Je le trouve. Il est rapide. Mais il est là.

– C'est du sensationnalisme romantique, tu dis. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient d'arriver.

Comme c'est gênant. J'arrive à m'embarrasser moi-même face à des souvenirs de toi. Seigneur. Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ma tête ?

– Je pense que je suis un peu suggestible.

Cela ne veut rien dire du tout, ce sont juste des souvenirs. Les gens pensent toujours qu'il se passe des choses comme celles-là, entre nous. C'est difficile de ne pas l'imaginer moi-même, une fois de temps en temps. Cela ne veut rien dire

– Est-ce la vérité que tu enterres sous des couches d'émotions inutiles ?

Tu te moques de moi.

– Très drôle.

– Je vais dormir, maintenant, tu dis, presque tristement.

Je crois que mes souvenirs de toi préféreraient toujours parler. Bien sûr qu'ils le veulent : parce que je veux que tu parles, et mes souvenirs ne sont que le reflet de moi-même. J'exauce mes propres vœux, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je te tourne en position latérale de sécurité. Tu me regardes, tes yeux sont ouverts, mais ton corps est flasque.

– Je serais juste à côté.

– J'irai mieux dans quelques heures.

Je tourne ton genou sur le côté pour te stabiliser. Tes cheveux glissent sur l'oreiller.

– Bien sûr que tu iras mieux. Tu te réveilleras légèrement groggy, et tu demanderas où elle est.

– Oui, La Femme.

– Elle va grimper par la fenêtre.

Je remonte le drap sur ton épaule. Tu as l'air si fragile, comme ça, inconscient. Vulnérable.

– Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait ça, honnêtement. Je l'ai laissée à peine entrouverte, la fenêtre. Après t'avoir bordé convenablement. Comment a-t-elle réussi à grimper ici sans que personne ne la voie ? Mais elle l'a fait et elle t'a ramené ton manteau. Et ton téléphone, avec cette sonnerie ridicule.

– Serais-tu jaloux ?

– Ce n'est pas comme ça, entre nous, je te dis, comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.

Mais oui, je suis jaloux. Parce que tu es à moi. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Ça n'a aucun sens.

– Si, ça en a, tu dis. Ça a un sens. Tu veux que je sois à toi.

– Pas comme ça.

– Je t'ai embrassé, à l'instant, mais je voulais l'embrasser elle, tu dis.

Et cela me blesse. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me blesse ? Le fait est que ça me fait mal. Est-ce que je suis jaloux ? Peut-être l'as-tu embrassée, quand elle s'est introduite dans ta chambre. Elle, elle t'a embrassé, il y avait une marque sur ta joue. Une que j'ai provoquée, avec mon poing, et une de ses lèvres. Et les deux fois, ce sont des marques d'affection. Mais mon affection à moi, elle passe par mes poings qui obéissent à tes ordres, mon arme, prête à tirer, à chaque fois. Pas par mes lèvres. Je commence à me confondre avec d'autres personnes. Chacun a son rôle à tenir. Le mien est de te défendre, de t'aider, de chroniquer tes aventures, pas de t'embrasser.

Et c'est très bien comme ça. C'est ainsi que nous voulons que ça se passe, tous les deux.

– Bien sûr que tu l'as fait, je te dis. Tu as embrassé Irène. C'est normal, tu es amoureux d'elle. Déjà à ce moment-là, certainement. Elle t'a battu. Elle a dû t'impressionner.

– Non, réponds-tu. Je savais que c'était toi. Et c'est toi que je voulais embrasser. Je suis à toi. Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance.

Il n'a jamais dit ça. Jamais de la vie. Je crois que l'écriture me projette dans un état d'esprit ultra romantique. Je devrais peut-être relire mon texte. Je ne voudrais pas donner une fausse impression.

– Tu iras mieux dans quelques heures, lui dis-je, collant au script initial, cette fois.

C'est ce que je lui ai dit la première fois, même s'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

– Je serais juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

Parce que c'est là que je serai. Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin, Sherlock. C'est mon rôle.

Il ne répond pas. Il est si immobile. Mais je peux l'entendre respirer. J'ai senti son pouls. Je suis rassuré par tous ces signes. Un pouls rapide, mais régulier. Nous ne sommes pas plus tard, pas en pied de Saint Bart. Pas encore.

J'entrouvre la fenêtre il préfère dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte. Je la laisse entrer. Je le sais, mais j'ouvre toujours la fenêtre pour lui. C'est mon rôle.

Je te connais, Sherlock. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Sherlock ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

J'entends sa respiration. Il attend qu'Irène arrive et l'embrasse. Pas moi. Jamais moi, pas dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas comme ça, ça ne l'a jamais été.

Je laisse la porte entrouverte et je sors de sa chambre. C'est ainsi que les souvenirs doivent s'achever, parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je peux leur ajouter ne sont que des fantasmes, pervers ou non. J'explore chaque possibilité, c'est tout. Je joue avec chacune d'entre elles. C'est ça faire son deuil, n'est-ce pas ? Imaginer tous les angles possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le vrai qui demeure.

Il ne me répond pas. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas imaginer une seule réponse qui conviendrait. Alors, il va rester silencieux, inconscient, comme un mort.

L'eau bout.

Je vais me faire un thé, relire mon histoire une dernière fois. Je ne voudrais pas donner une fausse impression à mes lecteurs. Ce n'est pas une romance. C'est juste une histoire d'aventure.


	9. Une vision romantique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réfléchis un instant : et si elle avait raison ? Si j'étais un imposteur ? Je pourrais te tromper. Tu sais que je le pourrais, si je le voulais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la traduction du chapitre 9 de "The quiet Man" écrite par Ivyblossom. Le chapitre 10 arrivera vite, je suis arrivée au 14…  
> Bonne lecture !

Tu regarderais tout le monde dans ce wagon et tu pourrais raconter au moins une douzaine d'histoires, tu pourrais tout me dire à propos de ses passagers. Même le métro est une mine d'informations pour toi, un fouillis d'habitudes et d'erreurs qui sont assises juste ici, sur les sièges durs, toutes étalées innocemment sur les corps et les vêtements, attendant que tu les observes.

Mais il n'y a que moi, maintenant.

Pour moi, tout ça ne représente qu'une attente désagréable, le bruit de frottement du wagon qui avance le long des rails, et trop de corps serrés en un seul endroit. Il y a des parapluies qui gouttent sur le sol. Et les gens, autant de silhouettes, de tailles de parfums, de shampooings, d'odeurs corporelles, de déodorants. Chacun d'entre nous essaie d'éviter de regarder les autres. Des sardines serrées dans une boîte. Des pieds qui raclent le sol. C'est tout ce que je peux voir.

_Tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas._

Ta critique récurrente. Oui, bon, d'accord. Je peux faire un essai.

L'homme, assis en face de moi, porte des lunettes. Rien d'inhabituel là-dedans. Plein de gens ont besoin de lunettes. Il a une mauvaise vue, peut-être est-il astigmate. Une monture marron, quelques éclats dorés aux coins. Rien à déduire de ça. Que l'évident à signaler. Il a besoin de lunettes.

_Bravo. Une analyse pertinente, John. Mais j'espérais que tu creuserais un peu plus._

Ses chaussures sont mouillées, comme les miennes. Rien de surprenant à ça non plus. Il pleut, il y a des flaques à traverser. Cela ne me m'apprend rien d'autre que le fait qu'il a marché jusqu'à la station de métro, tout comme moi. Il n'y a aucune histoire à raconter là.

 _Ce n'est pas une question d'histoires, John. Ce sont les faits qui sont importants_.

Il lit une sorte d'almanach. Qui lit les almanachs ? Les agriculteurs ? Il ne ressemble pas à un agriculteur.

En même temps, à quoi peut ressembler un agriculteur quand il voyage dans le centre de Londres ? Il ne va pas se promener dans le métro en portant des vêtements tachés d'herbe, et brandissant un râteau, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, peut-être qu'il le pourrait : tu t'es bien déplacé en métro avec un harpon, une fois. Complètement couvert de sang de cochon. Seigneur, les regards qu'on a dû te jeter. Je ne peux qu'imaginer.

Tu as pris le métro, ce matin là, et tu m'as envoyé des texto, six. Je m'en souviens. Je les ai encore.

_La station est dégoûtante, comment ça se fait ?_

_Démembrer un cochon fou, c'est une tâche fastidieuse, qui l'aurait crû ? Est-ce que tu dors encore ? Allez, debout !_

_Ça sent la pisse, ici._

_Je suis en face d'un faussaire avec un ligament antérieur croisé, est-ce que je devrais appeler Lestrade ? Trop ennuyeux._

_Jette un coup d'œil aux journaux, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle affaire. J'en ai besoin, John._ _Trouve moi une affaire intéressante._

_Les gens sont d'une impolitesse ! Pourquoi se comportent-ils ainsi ?_

J'avais trouvé ces messages après m'être habillé et mis l'eau à bouillir. Ils m'ont fait rire pendant tout le temps que je mangeais mon petit-déjeuner. Tu étais parti à toute vitesse sans moi, au beau milieu de la nuit, après que je t'eus envoyé balader, parce que je voulais dormir.

Mais dès le matin, tu étais en chemin pour la maison. Dans le métro, bizarrement. J'avais souri comme si tu pouvais me voir. J'avais pris le journal.

D'une certainement manière, le souvenir de ce petit-déjeuner est incroyablement triste : moi assis tout seul dans le salon avec une tasse de café et le journal, mon téléphone dans ma poche, inondé de ces texto que tu m'avais envoyés. Et toi, sur le chemin de la maison. Cela me rend triste, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il y a cette chaleur, dont je me souviens. Elle était logée dans le creux de mon estomac, remontant vers ma poitrine. Un doux sentiment de chaleur, que je ne pensais pas exceptionnel, jusqu'au jour où tu m'as laissé et qu'il eut disparu. J'étais heureux.

Il y avait cette petite pensée vacillante que j'avais alors, une demie pensée, plus exactement, en lisant ces texto, ce matin : j'avais ri et imaginé que je te manquais.

_Est-ce que tu me manquais ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Peut-être que je m'ennuyais, tout simplement. Tu sais que je m'ennuyais. J'étais agacé et vide, j'avais besoin d'une affaire. Le cochon n'avait servi à rien._

Oui. Peut-être que c'était ça.

Mais ce matin, je pensais que je pouvais te manquer. Juste pour un instant. J'y ai pensé, un tout petit peu.

_C'était le cas. Tu me manquais, tu n'étais pas avec moi._

Tu préfères que je vienne avec toi, je le sais. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurais-tu réveillé à deux heures du matin en me demandant d'aller embrocher un cochon avec toi ? Je représente une présence à qui tu peux parler. Avec qui tu peux monologuer, plus exactement, mais aussi à qui parler. Je suis ton public, mais je suis aussi ton ami.

_Tu m'as manqué._

Je me souviens de cette chaude brûlure, cette pensée que je te manquais. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être important, je crois. Nécessaire. Utile. Je n'y réfléchissais pas vraiment. C'était à peine une pensée. Je buvais mon café, je cherchais des affaires intéressantes pour toi dans le journal. C'était comme ça que nous fonctionnions, comme ça que ça se passait. Un café, des texto, et cette calme, minuscule, chaleur en moi.

_Triste._

Peut-être que ce n'est pas ça. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que tu étais en chemin pour la maison, alors, et que j'étais assis à table avec mon petit-déjeuner en sachant que tu allais rentrer. Je le savais, je n'en doutais pas. Et tu es rentré à la maison.

Ça me manque.

C'est un almanach tout usé, qu'il lit, si c'est bien ce que je crois. Même la couverture est pliée aux angles. Il a dû être fourré dans des sacs et des poches. Il porte des lunettes et ses ongles sont propres. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à deviner son histoire. Je ne suis pas toi. Personne ne pourra jamais être toi. Tu étais le seul.

Le wagon est plein. Tous les sièges sont occupés. Il y a un groupe d'hommes restés debout, dans l'allée, à ma droite. Ils portent des bonnets, des jeans sales. Des bottes. Des agriculteurs ? Non. Pas dans le centre de Londres un mercredi après-midi. Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je n'en sais rien. L'un d'entre eux a accroché ses clefs au bout d'une grosse chaîne. Elle pendouille le long de sa hanche. Est-ce qu'il y a un début d'histoire, là ? La façon dont ses clefs sont accrochées à une bouche de ceinture avec une chaîne ? Je ne sais pas. Cela n'a aucun sens pour moi.

La femme qui se trouve derrière eux, est à moitié cachée. Mais je peux voir qu'elle de beaux cheveux bouclés. Des chaussures à talons beiges. Elle lit un livre de poche. Il a une couverture bleue, mais je n'arrive pas à en lire le titre. C'est une femme d'affaire, je suppose. Ses vêtements, ce que je peux en voir, en tout cas, ont l'air classe. Pas de couleur vive. Du bleu marine et du beige. Est-elle en route pour le travail ? C'est une heure curieuse pour ce faire. Peut-être a-t-elle un rendez-vous. Chez le dentiste, le gynéco. Peut-être a-t-elle un amant, du côté du terminus Est. Tu saurais, Sherlock. Tu saurais toute son histoire en un clin d'œil. Elle a une peau café au lait, c'est une jolie couleur. Ses yeux sont…

Mon Dieu.

Sally Donovan.

Cette expression sur son visage : « _Je vous l'avais bien dit_ ». Ses mots : « _C'est mieux comme ça_ ». Ils sont tatoués dans mon esprit. Non, ça ne l'est pas, Sally. Ça ne l'est certainement pas.

C'est elle qui a commencé tout ça. C'est de sa faute.

Je pourrais pousser tout le monde pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Je pourrais projeter mon poing sur son menton et cogner sa tête contre le mur du wagon. Je pourrais serrer sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt, je pourrais presser mon genou contre ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brisent. Je pourrais la suivre quand elle sortira du métro, la pister jusque dans la rue et la pousser au milieu de la circulation. Pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Pour t'avoir forcé à sauter.

Non. Seigneur. Non.

_Personne ne m'a forcé, John._

Il fait trop chaud, ici. J'ai du mal à respirer.

_Je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas parce que ton cerveau limité ne peut pas comprendre mes raisons que je ne n'en ai pas._

Une balle dans la tête, ça devrait suffire. Elle tombe par terre, dans une marre de sang. Ce n'est que justice : son sang contre le tien. Oui, c'est juste. Elle t'a tué.

_Tu crois vraiment que Sally Donovan pourrait me tuer ? Tu lui donnes beaucoup trop d'importance._

Je ne peux pas oublier : le visage de Sally tourné vers moi, son expression suffisante. Le regard qu'elle m'a jeté alors qu'on t'emportait en bas, dans une voiture de police : comme si elle connaissait la vérité depuis le début. « _Je vous l'avais dit_ ». Comme si elle avait vu juste à ton sujet.

Elle avait tort.

_Elle n'avait pas tort. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis un imposteur. J'ai engagé Moriarty, j'ai tout inventé. Pour t'impressionner. C'était une illusion._

Tais-toi. Tais-toi ! Je ne vais certainement pas croire ces mensonges à ton sujet, Sherlock. Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le peux pas. Je te connais. Tu n'es pas un imposteur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me le faire croire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as sauté de ce toit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_C'est pourtant simple, John. Parce que je suis un charlatan qui a fait semblant d'être un génie. En fait, je suis aussi commun que le commun des mortels. C'est juste que mes tours de magies sont meilleurs. Ou plutôt étaient. Mes tours de magie étaient meilleurs._

Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est faux. Ne me mens pas Sherlock. Ne me mens pas.

Tu es assis ici, comme si tout allait bien. Assis dans ton fauteuil, en train de lire le journal, attendant que ton thé refroidisse. Comme si nous n'avions jamais quitté Baker Street. Comme si tu n'étais pas mort, et que je ne t'avais pas vu tomber. Et je fais les cent pas, je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'aller et de venir. Je traverse la pièce dans un sens, puis je fais demi-tour. Seul l'ordinateur, près de toi, fait du bruit. Le tapis au sol étouffe le reste. Je regarde ton cou, alors que je marche, puis tes articulations, tes jambes croisées, tes pieds ballants. L'éclat sur la pointe de ta chaussure.

– Pourquoi, Sherlock, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

– Mmmhhhh.

Tu ne me portes aucune attention. Tu lis le journal. Ta pseudo réponse n'est là que pour me ménager.

Tu ne me portes jamais toute ton attention. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu peux lire le journal, résoudre une enquête, écrire un traité sur la façon dont le sang tâche 1200 sortes de tapis différents et ne jamais manquer un détail de nos conversations. Je ne nécessite pas ton attention complète, n'est-ce pas ? Cette grosse cervelle géniale que tu as, tu sais ce que je pense, de toute façon, hein ? Et tu ne veux pas m'expliquer. Je ne mérite aucune explication. Je suis juste un faire valoir, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Ton petit animal de compagnie. Celui qui fait le thé, celui qui paie les factures. Pas quelqu'un auprès de qui tu as besoin de te confier. Pas quelqu'un à qui tu dois t'expliquer. Pas un ami. Pas vraiment.

– Evidemment, je te l'ai dit.

C'est ça, hein ? Evidemment. Tu n'as pas d'amis, c'est ça ? Tu le pensais, quand tu l'as dit. Parce que tu n'as pas pris la peine de me dire quoi que ce soit. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu envisageais de faire. Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as menti et tu m'as forcé à regarder.

– Et voilà, tu recommences à être larmoyant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Sally ? Elle est juste là. Elle pourra t'expliquer. Elle sait pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Non. Mes mains sont serrées en poings rageurs. L'homme tourne la page de son almanach, remonte ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Je ne peux pas la regarder. Elle me met tellement en colère. Elle ne t'a jamais vu tel que tu es. Elle pense que tu es un psychopathe sans cœur, elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas avoir raison. C'est impossible.

– Tu as des doutes, John, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non.

– Bien sûr que si. J'en ai distillé suffisamment. Réfléchis un instant : et si elle avait raison ? Si j'étais un imposteur ? Je pourrais te tromper. Tu sais que je le pourrais, si je le voulais.

– Tu n'es pas un imposteur. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je sais mieux que les autres.

– Vraiment ?

Ton thé est encore fumant. C'est une tasse qui ne refroidira jamais.

– Comment puis-je faire mon deuil si je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Je t'ai dit pourquoi.

Tu ne lèves pas les yeux de ton journal.

– Je suis un imposteur.

Mensonges.

Rien que des mensonges.

Si j'étais aussi intelligent que toi, ou qu'Irène, tu me dirais la vérité. Tu saurais que je comprendrais la situation et tu serais obligé d'être honnête avec moi. Si tu pensais que j'étais assez intelligent pour comprendre, tu ne me dirais pas ces choses, là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais à me dévoiler la vérité, pas un conte farci de culpabilité et de remords auquel seule Sally veut croire. Elle a toujours pensé le pire de toi. Comment as-tu pu imaginer que je ferais de même ? Ce n'est pas vrai. Cela ne peut pas être vrai.

Tu dirais tout à Irène, tu te dévoilerais entièrement, parce qu'elle te comprendrait. Elle est comme toi. Des jumeaux mentaux, tous les deux. Vous seriez allés si bien ensemble. Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? Oui, certainement. Une égale, finalement. Pas comme moi. Et elle pensait que nous étions un couple. Tu l'as entendu le dire. Tu as dû rire à ses paroles. Si elle est tellement intelligente, pourquoi pensait-elle que nous étions un couple, Sherlock ?

Etait-ce à cause moi ? Parce que j'aurais tout fait pour toi ? Elle pouvait le voir sur mon visage en un instant, je parie. Tout comme toi. Elle savait que je lâcherais tout pour prendre soin de toi. Pour que tu sois en sécurité, entier. Que je tuerais un homme à travers une fenêtre sans le moindre regret si cela t'assurerait la sécurité. Mais cela ne fait pas de nous un couple. Cela fait de moi un ange gardien.

– Et maintenant, ton subconscient veut m'embrasser.

– Non, pas du tout.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. C'était juste une illusion. Rien du tout. Juste une pensée fugace. Cela peut arriver. Les pensées sont juste des pensées.

– Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?

– Mmmhhh, il semble que ton inconscient a encore plus envie de m'embrasser.

Tu ris derrière ton journal. Ça te fait rire, n'est-ce pas ? De m'embarrasser. Je dois changer de sujet.

– Tu m'as menti.

– Bien sûr que oui. C'est ce que font les imposteurs.

– Non.

J'essaie d'arracher le journal de tes mains, de te forcer à me regarder, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à m'approcher de toi suffisamment, mes bras refusent de bouger dans la bonne direction, je ne peux pas l'attraper. Parce qu'il n'existe pas. Rien n'est vraiment là. Ce souvenir a quelques points fixes : je ne peux pas les changer. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Tu n'as jamais levé les yeux.

Je me retourne et contemple le crâne de vache sur le mur. Je l'attrape, je le tire, le détache et te le jette. La moitié du mur vient avec lui. Je peux entendre le bruit de la circulation, dehors, soudainement trop fort. Mais tu restes assis là. Tu lis le journal. Le thé est posé sur la table près de toi, juste là où je l'ai mis, un léger ruban de vapeur s'en échappe. Le mur se reconstruit de lui-même. Tu ne lèves pas les yeux. Je suis impuissant.

– Je n'ai pas à te le dire, John.

Tu tournes la page, tes yeux parcourent une colonne.

Non, j'imagine que non. Tu ne veux pas être embêté.

– Tu n'as qu'un seul ami.

– Oui, dis-tu, sans lever les yeux. Oui, apparemment, tu sais compter, tant mieux pour toi.

Je dois sortir du métro. Sally Donovan lit toujours son livre, elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle pose le bout de son doigt contre ses lèvres. Le wagon tremble. Il va s'arrêter. Je me lève, je me dirige vers la porte. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je dois être plusieurs stations avant la mienne, mais je m'en fiche. Ma respiration est rauque. Je risque de faire une crise d'angoisse. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Je dois me calmer, reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je vais marcher jusqu'à la maison, cela m'aidera. Respire comme tu marches, un pas après l'autre. Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors. Il pleut dehors. Il va pleuvoir toute la journée. Aucune importance.

Elle est toujours assise là, ses chaussures beiges contre le sol. En train de lire son livre. Je ne peux pas voir le titre. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle lit, ses genoux sont serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle n'a pas levé la tête.

Je l'ai vue après le drame, à Scotland Yard. Ce jour, ce jour horrible. J'étais encore sous le choc. Elle m'a passé une tasse de thé pendant que j'attendais que Dimmock en termine avec la presse. Je pouvais encore sentir la faible chaleur de ton poignet sur mes doigts, j'étais focalisé dessus. C'était la dernière chose que j'emportais de toi, cette petite chaleur. La dernière. Je contemplais mes doigts. Il n'y avait plus de pouls. Ton cœur s'était déjà arrêté. Tu devais savoir que je viendrais à toi, même ensanglanté et brisé comme tu l'étais. Tu devais le savoir que je m'accrocherais à toi jusqu'à ce qu'on m'écarte de force. J'espère que ça t'a réconforté. Et puis d'un coup je me retrouve avec une tasse de thé dans la main. Sa chaleur a fait disparaître la tienne. Maintenant, ce n'est plus que du thé, brûlant.

Elle m'a montré une fausse sympathie, ce petit sourire hypocrite que les gens servent à ceux qui sont à l'agonie. Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne pouvais voir autre chose que ton visage.

– Il était dangereux, m'a-t-elle dit.

Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

– Il aurait pu vous blesser. Vous avez de la chance, vous savez. Il a dû regretter tout ça, au final. C'est déjà quelque chose, le remord, non ? C'est mieux comme ça.

Mieux ? Des remords ? Elle ne te connaissait pas du tout. Pas le moins du monde.

_Tu crois que tu me connaissais ?_

Oui, bien sûr que je te connais. Je te connaissais.

_C'est une autre vision romantique, John. Tu dois arrêter de les créer. C'est contre-productif._

Les portes s'ouvrent. Je sors. J'ai oublié mon parapluie sous le siège, mais je n'irais pas le chercher. Je ne peux pas.


	10. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils veulent te voir lutter, ils veulent la preuve que ce que tu fais n'est pas si facile que ça, pour toi. Je veux dire, n'était pas. Tu travaillais dur sur chaque cas. Tu as renoncé à tant de choses pour ça. Tu donnais l'impression que c'était facile, même quand je savais que ça ne l'était pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, je poste rapidement le chapitre 10 de L'homme tranquille, qui est la traduction française de "The Quiet Man", écrite par Ivyblossom. Bonne lecture ! :-)

Si je sirote cette tasse de thé assez lentement, je pourrais peut-être rester ici une heure, voire plus, sans que personne ne me jette de regard de travers. Le wifi gratuit, du jazz qui joue en musique de fond, des clients qui vont et viennent. C'est un endroit agréable. Il est vibrant de vie. Fréquenté, mais pas envahi par la foule, pas ce vendredi matin, en tout cas. Il y a une poignée d'autres clients assis ici, seuls, comme moi. Parmi des amis, des amants, des parents avec leurs enfants, il y les buveurs de café solitaires équipés d'ordinateurs portables ou de journaux, ou de vieux livres. Je ne suis pas le seul. Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce que je sois assis ici, pas d'un point de vue extérieur, en tout cas. Je suis juste un gars comme un autre dans un café, qui contemple son écran. Rien d'étrange du tout.

En tout cas, j'ai de la chance, aujourd'hui. Ou alors c'est juste une question d'emplois du temps qui concordent : c'est la troisième fois que je viens ici et que je le vois. Il est toujours assis à la même place, dans le coin près de la porte. Il a une casquette vissée sur le crâne, et il porte ces montures de lunettes très épaisses et noires, qui sont tellement à la mode en ce moment. Il a des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, et je peux voir les cordons blancs qui pendent et qui ondulent légèrement contre la fenêtre. Une chemise à carreaux dépasse de son pull, un jean savamment déchiré fait également partie de son uniforme. Mais quand il se penche sur son livre, il y a quelque chose, dans la manière dont il courbe son dos, qui me rappelle toi. Sa silhouette de manière générale. Il est tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses membres repliés contre lui ou autour de lui, comme s'il se soutenait lui-même. Il manque de confiance en lui certainement. Il est jeune. Pas loin de la vingtaine, je dirais. Il est bizarre, et mal à l'aise, méfiant. Comme tu devais l'être aussi à cet âge. Plein de rage et d'incertitudes. Un solitaire, toujours isolé. Recherchant du réconfort dans les lieux publics, tout en en voulant au monde entier et tous ceux qui y vivent.

Comme moi, en fait.

Si je ne le regarde pas directement, je peux me faire croire que je suis assis près d'une version de toi. C'est comme une journée où tu ne te sens pas de parler, quand il règne un silence confortable entre nous. Je ne devrais pas y puiser du réconfort, et pourtant, je le fais.

Si ça ne risquait pas de me faire passer pour pervers, je lui offrirais un café. C'est juste un gamin. Je pense qu'il lit une BD. Ou alors un graphic novel. Il n'est pas bardé de patchs à la nicotine ni en train de détailler la composition chimique de l'urine d'un étranger : il n'est pas toi. C'est juste un môme. Un môme dont le dos se courbe comme le tien.

Ouah : on m'a laissé plus d'une centaine de commentaires pour ma nouvelle histoire que j'ai mise en ligne pour _The Strand_. C'est incroyable. Tu n'aimes pas quand je raconte les affaires non résolues, mais visiblement, les lecteurs se satisfont de toutes sortes de fins.

_De la romance et des broutilles. Des détails inutiles. Des tournures de phrase poétiques._

Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Merci bien.

Je fais plus que chroniquer les souvenirs de tes affaires, maintenant. J'ai besoin de faire plus. Ce que je fais vraiment : je te ressuscite, un peu dans chaque histoire. Toutes tes facettes, tout ce que tu as accompli de si extraordinaire. Les lecteurs semblent aimer tes moments de frustration, les écueils qui te guettent. Ils veulent te voir lutter, ils veulent la preuve que ce que tu fais n'est pas si facile que ça, pour toi. Je veux dire, n'était pas. Tu travaillais dur sur chaque cas. Tu as renoncé à tant de choses pour ça. Tu donnais l'impression que c'était facile, même quand je savais que ça ne l'était pas.

Tu perds, dans cette histoire, tu échoues. Tu fais une erreur à la fin. Je dois te retenir alors que tu es sur le point de retourner dans la maison en feu, te jeter dans les flammes pour retrouver des preuves. Tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de laisser un mystère non résolu, je le sais. C'est un peu triste, quand même, cette histoire. J'ai failli couper la conclusion, mais finalement, je suis heureux de l'avoir laissée. Les gens sont avides de ce genre de fins. Elle était si simple, si douce : je t'ai apporté une tasse de thé, et tu m'as souri. Mais tu avais l'air complètement abattu. Les lecteurs aiment ces détails, ici ou là, je crois. Quand tu laisses transparaître de la tristesse, du déchirement. Ils veulent te voir souffrir. Ça semble cruel, dit comme ça, mais je pense que c'est l'inverse : ils veulent te voir souffrir comme eux sont capables de le faire. Ils veulent la preuve que tu n'es pas seulement un génie, mais que tu as cette compulsion qui te pousse à résoudre ces mystères, et cela va au-delà du concept de bien ou de mal, ou de te vanter. C'est une compulsion comme celles qui les habitent aussi. Cela te rend tellement humain. Un peu émouvant.

_Comme je le disais. De la romance et des broutilles._

Des réalités humaines, Sherlock. Au contraire des faits et des chiffres. Et cela ne rend pas les choses moins vraies, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu étais brisé. Cette expression, sur ton visage : tu étais tellement déçu par toi-même. Tu étais avide d'arriver à la conclusion de cette affaire, tu attendais le moment où les rouages se mettraient en route pour te guider au bon endroit. Ce sont tes réalités. La preuve que tu es un homme réel, et que tu échoues, toi aussi, parfois. Cela te frustre, et te désoriente, comme tout le monde. Sans ces détails, tu ressembles trop à une calculatrice, mesurant la longueur des ombres dans ta tête, ou déterminant le moment exact où le meurtrier est entré dans la pièce. Cela t'apparente plus à un robot, d'une certaine manière, comme si tu étais un personnage de science fiction. Un personnage artificiel. Montrer que tu es capable d'avoir des faiblesses te rend encore plus incroyable, tu sais. Les lecteurs déclarent que c'est leur histoire préférée.

_Bizarre._

Il y a des commentaires si gentils, aussi. Flatteurs. Très flatteurs. Moi aussi j'ai aimé ce paragraphe. J'ai lu quelques guides de conseils d'écritures et j'ai pensé suite à ça que je devrais le couper, mais je l'ai laissé. Alors, je suis heureux que vous l'ayez aimé, Sophie de Shropshire. Je l'aime bien moi aussi.

Oh, salut Madge de Londres. Vous aimez Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je comprends. Il est adorable vu sous ce jour, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ne laisse pas tous ces commentaires faire enfler tes chevilles, John._

Un léger « ping » résonne dans le coin : mon ami à la casquette. Son téléphone. Il le sort des tréfonds de sa poche et le consulte. Je peux voir son menton, ses lèvres qui forment les mots qu'il lit. Un menton un peu comme le tien. Il pourrait être un parent. Peut-être un cousin des Holmes, est-ce que tu as des cousins ? Tout le monde en a, non ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit.

Tu n'étais pas très famille, de toute façon. Cela fait partie de mes regrets : ne pas t'avoir compté comme un membre de ma famille assez tôt. J'aurais dû t'inviter à m'accompagner le soir de Noël, chez Harry. De toute façon, j'ai passé Noël avec toi. Mais j'aurais dû le prévoir. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. C'était ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Passer Noël avec moi plutôt que te retrouver tout seul. Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu aurais préféré. Cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, à l'époque.

Notre relation est si compliquée que je ne la comprends pas complètement. Et pourtant, elle est la plus simple du monde à certains moments. Pourquoi ?

Il s'accroche à ton téléphone de ses deux mains et se penche dessus, comme si quelqu'un voulait essayer de lire ce qu'il écrit par dessus son épaule, ou de le lui voler. Comme un personnage de Dickens devant un bol de gruau. Ses pouces volent sur les touches. Il arrive à écrire un texto plus rapidement que je n'arrive à taper sur mon clavier. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils savent à quoi servaient les téléphones, à l'origine. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Très ancienne.

Oh, j'ai reçu un nouvel email. Mme Hudson. Elle vient de lire mon histoire. Est-ce que la version papier est déjà sortie ? Ou alors elle la lit sur le site directement ? C'est gentil de sa part : elle me fait des compliments. Elle a ri à la description que j'ai faite de toi, fonçant hors du salon, avec ton manteau volant derrière toi. Elle te reconnaît bien dans la conclusion, tout triste et frustré comme tu étais. Ce petit sourire que tu m'as fait quand même : elle te reconnaît bien là. Elle trouve que mon écriture s'améliore, c'est gentil.

Mais cela veut peut-être dire qu'elle trouvait qu'avant, j'écrivais mal, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'a pas d'importance : je prends le compliment quand même. J'apprends. Je m'améliore. Plus on s'exerce, mieux c'est, je pense que c'est comme ça que ça marche. En tout cas, ça m'en a tout l'air.

Je pouvais te représenter si facilement, quand j'ai écrit cette scène. L'expression de ton visage. Tu connais tellement de choses à la perfection mais les plus petits événements te surprennent. J'étais prêt à tuer un homme pour toi. L'expression que tu as eue. Franchement. Comment pouvais-je savoir quelque chose que tu ignorais ?

Ce serait vraiment embarrassant de révéler le temps que j'ai passé à contempler ton visage. Cela m'arrivait parfois dans les moments les plus étranges. Je me souviens, j'étais assis à table, j'écrivais. Je racontais une affaire, rien de bien terrible. Et d'un seul coup, tu es là. Ton visage.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu décris mon manteau ?

Tu lis par dessus mon épaule encore une fois. Au début, ça m'énervait terriblement. Je prenais ça comme de l'empiètement de mon territoire. « _Je peux toujours te faire lire l'article avant de le mettre en ligne, si tu veux_ », je t'avais proposé. Mais tu avais refusé. Tu avais trop de travail. Les mots ne t'intéressent pas. Tu disais que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mais te voilà, tournicotant autour de moi et m'espionnant par dessus mon épaule pendant que j'écris et lisant l'intégralité du texte avant même que j'aie terminé. Tu ne peux pas résister, hein ? Les mots sont toujours intéressant quand ils te concernent, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ils m'intéressent, moi.

– Il était mouillé, c'est important.

– Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Je me tourne vers toi. Nos visages sont trop proches. C'est bizarre. Mais tu ne recules pas. Tu as les yeux fixés sur mon article. Tu en lis chaque mot.

– Tu veux le contrôle éditorial, maintenant ?

– Non, non.

Tu te penches un peu plus, poses la main sur mon épaule et te mets à taper sur mon clavier avec un doigt. Je pourrais m'avancer un tout petit peu et t'embrasser. Tu es proche à ce point. Et tu ne le remarques même pas.

– Tu as oublié un mot, ici.

Ta main sur mon épaule, et je me fige, à moitié tourné vers toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu n'es pas brutal, c'est même tout le contraire. Tu poses gentiment ta main sur mon épaule, avec plus de douceur que je t'en serais cru capable. Ce n'est rien. C'est une question d'équilibre, de grâce, c'est tout. C'est juste toi, en train de me dire d'une certaine manière : attends une seconde, laisse-moi juste… C'est comme ça que je le ressens. Une communication entre des corps. Des amis. Des colocataires. Je peux sentir le parfum de ton savon blanc sur ta peau.

– Tu redeviens romantique.

– Ha bon ?

Je peux me sentir rougir, ce qui me fait certainement rougir encore plus. Seigneur. Pourquoi ?

– Je crois que c'est une constante, chez toi, d'être romantique. Ça doit être pour ça que tu cours toujours après des rendez-vous galants.

Tu prononces les derniers mots comme s'ils étaient les synonymes de génocide.

Tu parles de mon texte, je pense. Pas de moi, qui suis tourné à moitié vers toi, si proche que je pourrais t'embrasser sur les lèvres sans même étirer mon cou. Tu ne fais pas référence à ma façon de regarder ta bouche, je ne crois pas. Mais je n'en suis pas certain. Tu ne m'as pas jeté un regard, tu lis mon article. Tu es concentré dessus. Alors prétendons que tu parles de mon texte, quoi qu'il en soit. C'est plus simple. Ce ne sont que des réactions physiologiques. C'est parfaitement normal. Je me tourne vers l'écran.

– Laisse moi le terminer d'abord, je proteste, en essayant de t'écarter de mon clavier. C'est juste un brouillon.

– D'accord, tu dis et tu recules.

Ta main quitte mon épaule.

– Je te le montrerai quand j'aurai terminé, je te dis.

– Non non, c'est bon.

Ce n'est pas bon. Tu vas encore jeter des coups d'œil par dessus mon épaule dans environ vingt minutes et cette fois, ta main va effleurer ma nuque.

Attends. Ce commentaire, là, suivi d'une douzaine de réponses. Ce n'est pas un compliment. Hum. Cette personne déteste mon histoire. Pas à cause de mon style. C'est parce qu'elle pense que je profite d'un criminel. De toi. Elle te traite de criminel. D'imposteur. Elle pense que tu as payé un acteur pour interpréter le méchant, que tu as tué des personnes innocentes pour t'amuser, et que tu as appelé ça du service public. Que tu es un psychopathe.

 _Sherlock n'était pas un psychopathe,_ je me mets à taper dans la fenêtre de commentaire _. Vous ne le connaissiez pas. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il était un imposteur, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était que du sensationnalisme médiatique, et vous gobez tout ça. Il n'y a eu aucun dossier ouvert, aucun procès, il n'existe aucune preuve concrète. Est-ce que vous croyez tout ce que vous lisez dans les journaux ? Êtes-vous idiot ? Vous pensez vraiment que le gouvernement ne connaissait pas la vérité au sujet de Sherlock et de Moriarty ? Ils le pistaient depuis des années. Avant même que Sherlock ait entendu parler de lui. Sherlock était un homme bon. Le meilleur que j'aie jamais connu. Si vous n'aimez pas mes histoires, vous pouvez vous abstenir de les lire._

Envoyé.

Putain d'enfoiré.

Joe de Bristol a besoin d'un bon coup de poing dans la tronche. Voilà.

Tu n'es pas un psychopathe. Et tu n'es pas un imposteur. Ni un criminel. Tu es mon ami. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis celui qui tuait les gens. Tu vises moins bien que moi.

Bon sang.

Mon ami à la caquette est parti. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué partir. Un texto urgent ? Une dispute avec sa petite amie ? Sa mère qui lui demandait de rentrer à la maison et de faire tourner une lessive ? Qui sait… Il est parti.

Mon téléphone vibre sur la table. Un texto pour moi. Je ne reçois pas beaucoup de texto, en ce moment. Evidemment : tu n'es plus là pour m'en envoyer. Qui ça peut bien être ?

Numéro inconnu.

« _Laisse tomber John. Tu n'aides pas, là_ ».

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est à propos de mon commentaire ? Est-ce que ça vient de mon éditeur ? Je rafraîchis la page. Mon commentaire a disparu.

Mycroft ?

Seigneur. Foutez-moi la paix, vous voulez bien ? Vous tous. Juste. Lâchez-moi avec ça. Je ne vous suis plus utile. Je ne suis pas important. Qui se préoccupe de ce que je dis ? Juste… Foutez-moi la paix.

_Allez vous faire foutre, Mycroft._

Envoyé. Toc.

Enfoiré.


	11. D'aventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je peux imaginer des ailes pousser dans ton dos. Des ailes t'aideraient à voler et tu ne tomberais jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop ! Le chapitre 11 de la traduction de The Quiet Man de Ivyblossom ! :-))  
> C'est un chapitre axé sur les rêves de John. Et il est poignant, lui aussi…  
> Bonne lecture.

****– John.

La lumière est allumée. Je suis au lit, la grossière couverture de laine est lourde sur mes jambes. Elle me cloue sur le matelas, ce qui est bien. Je me sens en sécurité, plaqué ainsi, dans ce petit lit. Les branches de l'arbre, dehors, tapent contre la vitre et laissent un message en morse : _Il ne comprend pas_.

Bien sûr que je non. Je ne comprends jamais.

Le danger rôde, à l'extérieur, quelque part. L'eau arrive. Mais pas ici. Tu es près de l'armoire, ta chemise est déboutonnée et ouverte. Est-ce que je suis en train de te regarder te déshabiller ? Oui, c'est le cas. Je t'avais regardé. Je te regarde tout le temps. Comme un prédateur. Un amoureux.

Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes. Je ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe.

– Désolé, dis-je.

Et j'essaie de regarder ailleurs. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je tourne la tête mais tu es toujours là. Ta poitrine, ton ventre, les os de tes hanches qui sont découvertes. Tu es si proche que je pourrais les toucher. Et je les touche. Je te tiens dans mes bras. Si je ne le faisais pas, tu t'éloignerais, tu disparaîtrais. Je presse mon visage contre ta cuisse. Tu sens comme la lande : la terreur. Tu poses ta main sur ma tête et je frissonne.

– John.

– Je suis désolé.

Je me recule et m'appuie contre le matelas, pour te regarder du coin de l'œil.

Tu retires ta chemise complètement. C'est un strip tease. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce talent. Je contemple la courbe de ta colonne vertébrale discrètement. Je peux imaginer des ailes pousser dans ton dos. Des ailes t'aideraient à voler et tu ne tomberais jamais.

Tu es plus musculeux que l'on peut l'imaginer. Solide et fort, agile. Vivant. Magnifique, c'est ce que tu es. Magnifique.

– Tu es magnifique.

– John.

Du reproche dans ta voix. Comme c'est gênant. Pourquoi dis-je des choses pareilles ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas.

– Je suis désolé.

Il y a trois chiens alignés devant la porte. Aucun d'entre eux n'est le terrible molosse. Ces chiens sont calmes, ils ne font que te regarder, tout comme moi. Un caniche, un beagle et un lévrier irlandais. Alignés. Ils attendent. Ils gardent la porte.

– John.

– Oui ?

– J'ai entraîné ces chiens pendant des années. Ils mourraient pour empêcher quelque chose de t'arriver.

Tu t'assois sur le lit près de moi. Tu poses une main sur ma hanche, tu te penches et tu m'embrasses. Tu as le goût du whisky, et du feu de bois. C'est agréable. Ta langue est rugueuse dans ma bouche. Je peux te sentir jusque dans mes veines. Tu es si beau. Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu ?

J'embrasse ta mâchoire. Ton souffle est chaud dans mon cou.

– C'est comme cela qu'ils sauront qu'ils doivent te protéger, tu me dis.

– Embrasse-moi encore, comme ça, ils seront sûrs.

Tu t'allonges dans le lit avec moi, tu es nu. Tu te blottis contre moi et m'embrasses encore. Il y a un monde entre nous, entre ces draps. Immobilisé par la lourde couverture. Je pourrais vivre ici. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça n'a jamais été le cas. La douleur de cette réalisation me fait sangloter. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

– Ils sont sûrs, tu murmures à mon oreille.

Tu m'attires contre toi et je pleure comme un enfant.

Nos corps s'accordent comme s'ils avaient été créés pour cela. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas le cas.

0–0–0–0–0

– John.

J'étais ailleurs, il y a quelques secondes. Non ? Où étais-je ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Maintenant je suis là. Oui, évidemment.

Je suis dans le salon, je porte ma robe de chambre. Je me souviens, maintenant. Je viens de sortir de la douche. Le mur est détruit. Est-ce que c'est moi qui ais fait ça ? Je crois que oui. J'ai arraché le crâne de vache du mur. C'était essentiel. Le mur s'est effondré, maintenant. Il y a un gros trou à la place, comme si un monstre en avait avalé une bouchée. On voit des couches de papiers peints. Rose, et rouge, et vert. Noir et violet. Motif cachemire et damier. Il se trouve que les murs sont faits de couches de papier peint superposées. Mme Hudson n'arrivait pas à se décider. Pour chaque nouveau locataire, elle a fait poser un nouveau papier peint. Pendant presque un siècle. L'appartement a dû progressivement rétrécir à chaque nouvelle couche. Des pièces sont cachées derrière des épaisseurs de motifs et de couleurs.

Nous avons trouvé une pièce oubliée ici. Une pièce avec un couple de squelettes au sol. Rien d'autre. L'un des deux est le mien. Mais nous n'en parlons pas.

Un grand plastique recouvre le trou. Ses bords se soulèvent dans le vent et claquent. Comme des ailes. L'appartement a des ailes qui poussent, et un jour, bientôt, nous nous envolerons.

Mes pieds sont gelés. Le tapis est humide.

– Ferme les rideaux, s'il te plait. Il y a un courant d'air.

Tu es dans la cuisine. Tu regardes quelque chose dans ton microscope. Maintenant, tu tends la main.

– Et ensuite, apporte moi ton pancréas. Veux-tu ?

– Mon pancréas ?

Bien sûr. J'étais d'accord avec ça : tu veux examiner mes organes chacun à leur tour. C'est une expérience. Très importante. Je les ai déjà retirés, tous. Ils sont dans des bocaux, sur la table basse, alignés proprement sur la pile de papiers et de livres. C'est ce que je fais pour toi. Mon rein, mon foie, mon cœur, qui bat encore. Une petite tasse à thé, au bout, avec mon appendice dedans. Mon cerveau se trouve dans un bol, il pulse.

Tu observes un échantillon de mon poumon, à travers ton microscope. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu trouves ça si fascinant, mais je suis flatté. Suis-je si intéressant ? Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'attention de ta part.

C'est agréable. J'aime ça. Regarde-moi encore. J'aime ça.

– John ?

– Oh ! je dis. Oui, c'est vrai.

Je prends le bocal qui contient mon pancréas et je te l'apporte.

Cela est mal, d'une certaine façon. Je me sens terriblement exposé. Tout mon intérieur, il est encore à l'intérieur de moi, mais il est aussi entre tes mains, en même temps. Tu vas tout découvrir, de cette manière, absolument tout. Je devrais avoir peur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux que tu regardes. J'aime ça.

– Tu as eu un coup de foudre pour Freddy Mercury quand tu avais onze ans, me dis-tu. C'est fascinant.

– Je n'appellerais pas ça un coup de foudre.

– Oh si.

– Redis-moi, en quoi ça va aider à résoudre une affaire ?

– N'est-ce pourtant pas évident ?

Non, pas du tout. Est-ce que je me comporte comme un idiot encore une fois ? Mon cerveau se tord dans le bol. Je peux voir, même d'ici, depuis la cuisine, que je n''ai pas compris. On peut lire le rythme de ses pulsations, comme un message en Morse. L'arbre tapait le même message, contre la fenêtre. _Il ne comprend pas._

Comme c'est gênant, d'être aussi bête. Tu as cette expression sur le visage, encore une fois. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe. Mais pas moi. Pas du tout.

0–0–0–0

John.

Ma chambre. Je suis à la maison. Tu es allongé dans mon lit, près de moi. Tu portes un drap. Tes longs membres dans mon lit, ta cuisse froide pressée contre mon genou, tes pieds sont posés sur le cadre en bois. Il y a un léger nuage de poils sur ta poitrine, et on les voit mieux maintenant, dans le doux rayon de soleil. Et ta poitrine : elle se soulève et s'affaisse.

Je me souviens de ça : tu étais allongé au lit avec moi, et j'avais vérifié ta température, j'avais remonté la couverture sur toi. _Guéris-moi_ , tu m'avais dit. Et j'étais allé préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je me souviens.

Les contours des murs suintent de l'eau. Il y a une flaque sur le sol, qui se transforme au gré des marées. Elle s'approche de la porte les soirs de pleine lune. À la prochaine pleine lune, elle va atteindre les escaliers et couler en cascade en bas. Elle va inonder le salon, la cuisine, et tout sera emporté. La pluie arrive, elle appuie sur le papier peint, et forme des cloques. Elle coule sur les plinthes et rejoint le petit océan qui se forme au sol.

Quel dommage, d'abîmer ce sol. De belles planches de bois veinées de cercles anciens. J'ai toujours aimé les sentir sous mes pieds nus, le matin. Ce sont les restes d'un vieil arbre anglais. Une belle mort utile. On l'a transformé en autre chose. Il reste un peu de cette fin du dix-neuvième siècle sous les pieds : un rappel que certaines choses durent, même après leur mort. Les souvenirs et le bois de l'époque Victorienne : une maison faite de souvenirs, qui s'écroule, lentement.

Je ne suis pas encore prêt à partir. Pas encore.

– L'eau arrive, je te dis.

Et mes mots sortent dans un murmure.

– C'était inévitable, tu dis.

C'est vrai. Ça l'était. J'ai arraché les murs, malgré la météo. J'ai laissé entrer la mer. C'est à cause de moi. Ça devait arriver. Ma faute. Mme Hudson ne sera pas impressionnée. Trois balles dans le mur et je l'ai détruit. Ils sont en train de creuser toute la rue, pour l'enlever de la carte. Plus de Baker Street, de toute façon elle ne sert plus à rien. Plus de Sherlock.

– Tu es mort, je te signale. Pourquoi es-tu mort ? Cela n'a pas de sens.

– Je ne suis pas mort, tu dis. Je suis juste là.

– Ah oui. Je suppose que c'est vrai.

Tu n'as pas l'air mort. Tu as l'air très vivant. Comme c'est agréable. Oui, c'est bien. C'est ainsi que ça devrait être. Pourquoi ai-je pensé que tu étais mort ? Suis-je aveugle ? Je suis si facile à tromper. Etrange. J'étais triste pendant si longtemps, en croyant que tu étais mort. Mais j'avais tort.

Tu veux que je te soigne. Comment je peux faire ça ? Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur ta clavicule. Tu es chaud.

Attends. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Je t'embrasse, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'embrasse ?

– Je suis désolé, je chuchote.

Je chuchote contre ta peau. Tu es comme un trou noir, tu m'attires en toi. Je ne peux pas m'écarter. Tu es si chaud.

Je pose ma main sur ton ventre. Il y a un drap. Je peux sentir la forme de ton nombril à travers le tissu. Un petit creux dans ta chaleur. Ta peau à travers le drap, le creux de ton nombril : je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Derrière mes paupières, je sens la brûlure d'une piqûre. J'ai besoin de te toucher. J'embrasse ta gorge.

– Je suis désolé.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter et je ne peux pas. Tu es un aimant qui attire quelque chose qui est enfoui profondément en moi, dans mes mains, dans mes lèvres, dans mes veines. J'ai besoin de te toucher. Tu comprends. Tu me pardonneras. N'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu comprends.

– Je comprends, tu dis. J'ai de la fièvre.

C'est vrai, tu es fiévreux. Tu passes tes doigts dans mes cheveux et je crois que je vais exploser. Tu es la chaleur et tout le reste est froid. Il y a de l'eau qui clapote au bord du lit. Ta peau est douce. Ta poitrine est toute en côtes, en chaleur et en cœur qui bat.

– Ne me quitte pas, je dis dans le creux de ton cou.

Tes bras m'enveloppent, tes jambes se glissent entre les miennes. Peau contre peau. Je tombe dans le soleil.

– Tu es romantique, tu dis.

Alors, tu m'embrasses sur la bouche. Tu sens le savon blanc et les patchs de nicotine. Le café et les scènes de crime. J'appuie ma main sur le bas de ton dos et le petit grognement que je sens contre mes lèvres est la chose la plus érotique que j'aie jamais expérimenté. Je peux à peine respirer.

– J'aime ça, tu dis. Ne t'arrête pas.

Ta main cours le long de mon ventre et je vois des étoiles.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça. On ne fait pas ça.

– Bien sûr que non.

Il fait froid. Sherlock ? Où es-tu ? Tu es parti. Tu as disparu. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tu es mort. J'avais oublié pendant un moment. Tu es mort. L'eau arrive. Il fait froid.

0–0–0–0

– John.

Je peux t'entendre, mais je ne te vois pas. Je ne vais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Tu mourras, si j'ouvre les yeux.

– John.

Tes mains passent sur ma poitrine. Sur mes cuisses. Tes mains. Oh mon Dieu.

– John.

Ne t'arrête. Je t'en supplie. Ne t'arrête pas.

Seigneur.

Tout ce que je peux entendre, c'est ma respiration.

C'est tout ce qu'il y a ici.


	12. Discussion avec des pommes

– John ?

Je rencontre un bref moment de panique au moment où j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler par mon nom dans un lieu public. À chaque fois. Ça me donne l'impression que quelqu'un m'a chopé et que je vais devoir me confesser. Tous mes secrets révélés en quelques instants. Comme si on m'avait surpris en train de rire ouvertement à quelque chose que tu m'as dit dans ma tête. Ou alors on voit quelque chose sur mon visage dont je ne suis pas prêt à parler. Mais il n'y a que toi qui aurais pu faire ça.

Quelqu'un a prononcé mon nom et je me demande si j'ai commencé à parler à voix haute en public au lieu de garder nos conversations là où elles doivent rester. J'ai peut-être perdu la tête finalement, et je parle aux fruits chez Tesco. Peut-être que je t'ai dit quelque chose, et que je l'ai dit à tout le monte au rayon fruits et légumes. Mes secrets révélés dans un marmonnement inconscient.

Je te parle à voix haute, parfois, quand je suis seul. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je me mette à le faire en public.

Je ne devrais pas parler de ça non plus à Ella. Ma liste de choses à ne pas lui confier devient bien trop longue. Un jour, je vais devoir inverser ma liste et lui dire tout ce que je ne suis pas supposé dévoiler. Je suis sûr que ça va entraîner une longue et impressionnante ordonnance.

C'est une voix de femme. Elle ne lance aucune accusation. Je n'ai rien fait de bizarre, je suis certain de cela. Je suis juste en train de faire les courses, les yeux fixés sur une pile de belles pommes brillantes. Comme tout le monde à Tesco. C'est tout. Une voix de femme, aigüe, nerveuse. Quelqu'un qui a l'air de me connaître, quelqu'un qui réclame mon attention.

Cette voix m'est familière : je la connais. Elle est calme, peut-être un peu grinçante. Qui est-ce ? Pas une femme avec qui je suis sorti. Non. Une cliente ? Je ne crois pas. Je me souviens : une blouse de laboratoire, des gants en latex, le parfum du formol. Ses cheveux attachés en arrière, ses mains timides entourant une tasse de café. Un sourire attentionné. C'est Molly Hooper. Bien sûr que c'est elle.

Alors, je serai poli, je me tournerai vers elle. Je me prépare à être amical. Je dois être agréable. Seigneur, voilà qui va être étrange. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des siècles. Elle va vouloir parler de toi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Ella vient de passer une heure à tenter de me faire cracher le morceau, et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Il y a une limite à ce que je peux endurer. C'est comme la douleur physique : j'ai un point de rupture. Il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter. Tu es parti. On t'a enterré. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire.

Son manteau est ouvert, son gilet est boutonné de travers. Elle a l'air plus nerveuse que sa voix ne le laissait supposer. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle va vouloir entendre parler de toi. Comment je gère la situation, certainement. Elle va tenter de compatir. Elle te connaissait depuis plus longtemps que moi. Mais je sais que ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle te connaissait mieux.

Elle t'aimait. Aucun doute à ce sujet : elle t'aimait. Et tu te comportais cruellement envers elle. Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui changera les choses, n'est-ce pas ? _« Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait »_ , je pourrais dire. _« Il manquait juste de sens des conventions sociales »_. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je ne sais pas. Tu es assez intelligent pour faire semblant. Je crois que tu éprouves du mépris pour ceux qui t'aiment. Pour ceux qui le montrent un peu trop. Je pourrais dire _« Il ne pensait pas tout ça »_ , mais ça serait un mensonge.

Tu le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses. Tu ne joues pas sur l'ambiguïté. Sauf pour ta mort. Du coup, je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Je sais. Je lui dirai que je suis pressé. Que j'ai un rendez-vous. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne m'aura pas vu sortir du cabinet d'Ella à l'instant. Je suis épuisé. Je ne veux pas parler. Sherlock est mort. Il est mort. Il s'est tué. Je ne peux pas l'accepter, ni le comprendre, je n'arrive pas à avancer. Oui : c'est pathétique. Je sais. Il n'y a plus de sol où poser mes pieds. Je suis au bord du gouffre et le seul chemin me mène tout en bas.

– Bonjour, dit-elle.

Elle sourit. C'est un faux sourire, je les reconnais.

– Bonjour Molly.

Je souris aussi et le mien est tout aussi faux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se fait subir ça ?

– Tout va bien ?

– Et pour vous ?

Peut-être que je peux détourner la conversation ?

Elle acquiesce.

– Ça va.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à ses mains, pendant un instant. Je devrais en profiter, lui dire que je suis pressé. Je n'ai pas encore pris un seul article. Mon caddy est complètement vide.

– Êtes-vous…

Elle s'arrête.

Est-ce que je suis quoi ?

Elle relève la tête et me regarde, fixement. Comme si elle tentait de lire quelque chose sur mon visage. Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Vous savez qu'il n'est pas un imposteur, dit-elle.

Elle ne tourne pas autour du pot, au moins.

Je hausse les épaules. Bien sûr que je sais ça. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

– La presse pense autre chose.

– Mais vous savez la vérité, dit-elle.

Cela ressemble à une question, même si ça n'en est pas une. Son intonation remonte un peu à la fin, comme si elle me demandait quelque chose. Vous savez la vérité ?

Non, non, je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais plus rien du tout. Je demande, et demande, mais je tourne en rond. Je n'aurai jamais les réponses, et je ne suis pas près de fermer la porte sur tout ceci. Non. Je ne connais pas la vérité. Je suis dans le noir complet.

– Je ne sais plus rien du tout, lui dis-je.

Je lui donne un peu trop d'informations. Je ne voulais pas être si honnête.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance.

– Si, ça en a, dit-elle. Vous savez qu'il…

Elle s'arrête.

– Qu'il…

Elle soupire.

– Qu'il ferait tout pour vous.

C'est bizarre. C'est comme une sorte de…

Est-elle jalouse ? Est-ce que c'est son cœur brisé qu'elle m'expose ?

Il a partagé un lit avec moi, parfois. Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? L'a-t-elle deviné ? Il grimpe dans mon lit le matin pour me parler, quand il a un rhume, ou quand il s'ennuie et qu'il veut que je lui change les idées. Il pose sa main sur ma nuque pendant qu'il lit les articles de mon blog par dessus mon épaule et je fais semblant de détester ça. Est-elle jalouse de tout ça ? Cela ne veut rien dire. Nous sommes juste des colocataires. Des amis. Mes rêves ne sont que des rêves. Elle ne peut rien savoir à ce sujet.

– Nous n'étions pas un couple, vous savez, je lui dis.

Mon Dieu. Comme si je n'avais pas tout fait pour me convaincre de ce fait pendant l'heure précédente. Sherlock et ses sentiments pour moi, moi et mes sentiments pour Sherlock. Qu'importe, à présent ? Il est parti, Molly. Êtes-vous jalouse ? Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être.

Enfin, ce n'est pas complètement vrai, je suppose. De son point de vue. Il se moque de moi aussi, mais je sais qu'il tient à moi. Il pense que je suis fantastique, il l'a dit. Une fois, au moins. Il adore l'attention que je lui porte, il aime que je l'adore. Il sait que je l'adore. Tu sais tout ça, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? C'est tellement évident, bien sûr que tu le sais. J'admire tout ce que tu fais, de toutes les façons possibles. Tu aimes ça. Tu te gargarises de mon attention. Je crois que tu en es un peu dépendant, honnêtement. Je crois que c'est pour cela que tu aimes m'avoir avec toi tout le temps, tu attends que je sois comme ça. Tu comptes sur mon admiration pour se déverser à chaque fois. Extraordinaire, je dirai. Tu es un génie. Incroyable. C'est impressionnant, Sherlock. Bien joué. Merveilleux. Fantastique.

Je l'aime et il aime que je l'aime. Elle l'aime aussi mais il n'a pas de temps à lui consacrer. Il la néglige. Normal qu'elle soit jalouse. Je serais jaloux aussi.

– Il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous protéger, John.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment est-ce qu'elle sait ça ?

Elle essaie de se composer une attitude. Il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Il mourrait, dit-elle, en insistant sur « mourrait », plutôt que de laisser quelque chose vous arriver.

Elle me regarde comme si elle voulait me faire passer un autre message. Comme si j'étais supposé analyser ses mots et continuer sa phrase, ajouter le prochain maillon à la chaîne. Comme si c'était un puzzle ou un code secret. Un mot de passe. Je ne sais pas. Cela n'a aucun sens.

Peut-être est-elle un peu fêlée elle aussi. Ce ne serait pas surprenant.

Il mourrait. Eh bien, il est mort, Molly. Il est mort. Ce n'est pas une éventualité, c'est le passé. Quel est votre but ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Je ne l'ai pas revue. Nous n'avons jamais parlé après. Mais elle doit lire _The Strand_. Oui, certainement.

Il y a un grand courant de commentaires qui se poursuit d'histoire en histoire qui tente de déterminer si oui ou non Sherlock est amoureux de moi. Ils sont accompagnés d'une liste de preuves : ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait. La manière dont il se retourne et me regarde. La façon dont il m'attend. Je les lis, je prends connaissance de tous les nouveaux commentaires tous les jours, mais je n'y réponds pas. J'attends de voir quelle équipe va gagner.

Cela varie selon les jours. Certaines personnes pensent que ce n'est pas Sherlock qui était amoureux de moi, mais moi qui étais amoureux de Sherlock. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, c'était cette équipe qui gagnait. Ils ont une liste impressionnante de preuves accumulées depuis mon blog et mes histoires. Des tournures de phrases, des gros plans, la façon dont je décris ses yeux. Le fait que je dédicace chacune de mes histoires au plus si mystérieux S. C'est évident, disent-ils. C'est évident. Je le décris de manière à ce que l'on pense qu'il m'aime en retour. Je crois qu'il ont probablement raison.

Je parie que Molly les lit tous. Elle doit se reconnaître elle-même à travers moi. Un amour à sens unique qui s'affiche, à chaque page. La douleur que ça provoque. Elle doit se sentir désolée pour moi.

Ou alors, c'est tout le contraire. Peut-être imagine-t-elle qu'il est amoureux de moi, elle aussi. Moi, au lieu d'elle. C'est injuste. Complètement injuste. Je ne suis pas gay. Sherlock ne cherche pas de relation. L'amour est inutile, il dérive dans l'espace comme si ça ne comptait pas du tout. De toute façon maintenant, ça ne compte vraiment plus, quoi qu'il en soit. C'est juste de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant. Est-ce qu'il, ou pas, est-ce que je, ou pas, ça n'a plus d'importance.

– Vous comprenez, John ? Il _mourrait_ , répète-t-elle, comme si j'avais le pouvoir de donner un sens à ses paroles.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Molly. Il est déjà mort.

Il est mort. Il est mort, Molly. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

Que suis-je supposé comprendre ? Il mourrait plutôt que de laisser quelque chose m'arriver. Quelle est l'idée ? Qu'il serait mort afin que je ne sois pas blessé ?

Cela n'a aucun sens. Je ne suis pas en danger. Je n'étais pas en danger. Cette affaire ne tournait pas autour de moi. Elle tournait autour de lui. Je n'étais même pas supposé être là, il m'avait écarté. Il m'avait écarté, puis il est tombé. Et je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu là-bas, je l'ai vu mort, et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il n'y avait aucun danger, pas de pistolet, pas de bombe, pas de menace. Rien. Moriarty avait déjà réalisé le pire. Il avait détruit Sherlock sans même le toucher. Il l'avait ridiculisé, il avait détruit sa réputation et sa carrière. Il n'y avait plus de menace à redouter. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait forcé Sherlock à prendre la gélule de poison, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de cible sur laquelle je pouvais tirer. Et je n'étais pas là pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Il a joué tout du long. Il t'a battu à la fin.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te batte. Tu préférerais mourir. Et peut-être que c'est la seule réponse que j'aurais jamais.

Tu m'as dit au revoir. Tu as dit « Adieu, John », et tu as écarté les bras en tombant. Comme si tu pouvais t'envoler. Ta dernière expérience sur la gravité. Tu préférais ça plutôt que de vivre avec une défaite à ton actif. Tu préférais mourir.

Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas…

Non. Pas ici. Ne me faites pas ça, Molly. Juste. Stop.

Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation. Pas à Tesco, ni nulle part ailleurs. C'est une embuscade.

Je relève ma main. Le signe universel. C'est trop. Pourquoi est-ce que Molly me fait ça ? Me faire subir une agonie émotionnelle plutôt qu'échanger une conversation à bâtons rompus comme celles qu'on peut avoir dans un magasin : elle brise toutes les règles. Nous sommes dans un lieu public. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

– Je ne peux pas.

– John…

Elle est sur le point d'en dire plus, mais elle s'arrête. Elle mord sa lèvre.

– Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée.

– Je dois y aller.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

– Prenez soin de vous dit-elle.

Comme si j'en étais capable…


	13. Problème de limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, je ne saurai jamais la vérité, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ma tête, tu parles par énigmes. Mes souvenirs sont trop flexibles pour être les détenteurs de la vérité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop ! Le chapitre 13 de la traduction de "The Quiet Man", écrite par Ivyblossom.  
> Merci à elle pour cette merveilleuse histoire dont je ne me lasse jamais, ni à lire, ni à traduire.

Je ne sais même pas de quelle émission il s'agit. C'est sur la chaîne E4. Je n'ai pas trop regardé la télé, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais même plus ce qui marche en ce moment. Il y a des gens qui parlent, qui se battent, qui roulent dans une ville quelconque. Certainement Cardiff, ça ressemble toujours à Cardiff, au final. Cardiff qu'on fait passer pour des quartiers de Londres. Ou alors c'est Bristol. Je ne sais pas. Les acteurs ne me disent rien. J'ai loupé le début. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Quoi que ce soit, tu aurais détesté.

Tu n'étais pas tellement fan de télé, franchement. Si Mme Hudson n'avait pas équipé l'appartement elle-même, je suis certain que tu n'en aurais pas eu du tout. Et ça aurait été trop dommage, vraiment. On s'est tellement amusés à regarder des programmes pourris. Tu t'en souviens ? Plus c'était nul, plus on s'amusait. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Rétrospectivement. Peut-être que tu dirais le contraire.

Je peux sentir des odeurs de cuisine : du chou bouilli et réduit en purée, certainement. Un rôti. Des familles qui se préparent pour le dîner. Tu me manques toujours un peu plus quand je sens les odeurs des repas des autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est parce que ça me rappelle que je n'ai plus personne à qui faire la cuisine.

_Comme c'est larmoyant. Voyons, John._

Je sais, je sais.

Oh ! Quelqu'un vient d'être tué. Tu n'aurais pas apprécié cette scène de crime. Ce n'est même pas un quatre. Des empreintes digitales, des traces de pas et un portefeuille oublié près du corps : beaucoup trop facile pour toi. Tu m'aurais déjà supplié de changer de chaîne.

_Tu devrais changer. C'est nullissime._

Je t'ai infligé tellement de mauvais films. Tu te plaignais, mais tu n'as jamais refusé d'en voir un autre. Tu n'as jamais quitté la pièce. Tu restais, tu t'asseyais sur le canapé avec moi. Tu mangeais du popcorn, tu riais. La plupart du temps en décalé, mais tu riais. Et je riais autant à cause du film qu'à cause de toi. Je crois que tu aimais bien ces soirées avec moi. J'aime le penser, en tout cas.

Je me souviens de Goldfinger. Nous étions assis sur le canapé ensemble, tu te penchais en avant, tes coudes sur tes genoux, avec un air désorienté et dégoûté. Et ta jambe appuyait contre la mienne. Je me souviens de ça.

C'était juste un détail. Presque imperceptible. Rien de particulier, si je ne pensais pas que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Ça fait partie des choses qu'on accepte comme normales si facilement.

Ce point de connexion entre nous était chaud. Il me donnait une sensation de sécurité, d'une certaine façon. À l'abri. Comme si tu me maintenais en place, moi, une sorte de ballon gonflé à l'hélium dans une tempête. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : j'étais celui qui te retenait. Tu étais toujours sur le point de t'envoler ailleurs. Tu étais celui fait de café et d'imprévisibilité. Tu étais celui qui apportait la magie. Je suis celui qui gardait les pieds sur terre. Toujours là. Toujours planté dans le sol. J'ai dû lâcher prise un peu, d'une certaine manière.

– Tu veux du popcorn ?

Visiblement, le popcorn entraîne un haussement de sourcil de ta part. Tu agis comme si je t'avais tendu un bol d'épingles. Comme si tu n'avais jamais vu un saladier de popcorn de toute ta vie. Franchement. Tu le regardes avec méfiance, mais à la fin du film, c'est toi qui en avais mangé le plus. Du sucré, du salé tu les apprécies autant l'un que l'autre, quand tu daignes manger. Du café sucré et des pâtisseries, du beurre salé et du popcorn. Tu es un être d'extrêmes. Tu te refuses toute forme de plaisir physique avec les autres, parce qu'ils te déconcentrent trop, mais alors, tu t'injectes de la cocaïne. Tu étais toujours sur le point de t'envoler, hein ? À chaque moment où je t'ai eu.

– C'est une tradition, je dis.

Je pose le bol sur la table basse et j'attrape une poignée de popcorn. Il est chaud. Visiblement, le popcorn fait partie des choses que tu as ignorées. Bizarre. Je ne sais jamais, avec toi. Soit tu en sais trop sur un sujet, soit tu ne sais rien du tout. C'est tout ou rien, avec toi. Toujours. Rien à moitié.

– D'accord.

Tu tends la main et tu en prends un seul. Tu l'inspectes avant de le mettre dans ta bouche. Je vois ta mâchoire se serrer quand tu mâches. On croirait que tu viens d'avaler quelque chose d'abominable, à ta façon de te comporter, mais tu aimes ça, je le sais. J'en rirai par la suite, quand je mettrai à la poubelle les grains qui n'ont pas sauté, alors que tu es profondément endormi sur le canapé. Tu es ouvert aux expériences, c'est sûr. Tout vaut la peine d'être essayé, au moins une fois. Si tu aimes, tu ne te retiens pas. Tout ou rien. Jamais le milieu.

– Très bien.

L'émission inconnue étale beaucoup de sexe. Beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que je n'aurais cru autorisé à cette heure de la soirée. Des corps à moitié nus, des langues, des lèvres sur des seins. C'est assez explicite. Pas que ça m'ennuie. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Je n'ai juste aucune idée de qui sont ces gens.

Ta jambe appuie contre la mienne, la chaleur de ton corps se mêle à la mienne. Pourquoi sommes-nous assis si proches ? Je ne sais pas. C'est plus simple de regarder la télé comme ça. Elle n'est pas très grande. C'est confortable. Je ne sais pas.

– Tu aimes la proximité.

Tu t'adosses contre le canapé et tu me regardes.

– C'est une excuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Une excuse ?

– Je ne crois pas. Une excuse pour quoi ?

– Pour me toucher.

Je ris.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une excuse pour ça. Tu es celui qui veut dormir avec moi dans la chambre d'une femme morte pendant une enquête, juste pour l'expérience. Tu es celui qui me demande de pêcher ton téléphone dans ta poche. Tu as des problèmes de limites. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour m'asseoir près de toi ?

– Peut-être pas. Peut-être que c'est moi qui cherche une excuse pour te toucher, alors.

– Oh.

Est-ce que ça pourrait être vrai ? Non. Ça n'a jamais été ainsi entre nous. Jamais. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ton esprit fonctionnait, pas quand il s'agissait de moi. Avec Irène, peut-être. C'est elle qui s'est approché le plus près. Je crois qu'elle t'a embrassé. Elle a dû le faire, quand je vous ai laissés seuls. Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, tu réfléchissais. Tu n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais parti. Tu pensais à elle, je le sais bien. Elle t'a embrassé. L'as-tu embrassée en retour ? T'a-t-elle touché ?

– Vous êtes jaloux ? avait-elle demandé.

Elle devait avoir ses raisons pour poser la question.

Oui, je crois que oui. Un peu. C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel sens donner à tout ça.

Mais ça n'a aucune importance : ça n'aurait jamais pris cette direction. Tu n'étais pas intéressé, et je t'aurais déçu si je te l'avais suggéré. Si tu avais été intéressé, tu aurais rendu les choses plus évidentes. Certainement. N'est-ce pas ?

– Certainement.

Tu te déplaces légèrement plus près de moi. Je sens un peu plus de ta cuisse contre moi. Je me souviens de ça. Oui, tu t'es rapproché de moi. Je n'ai rien pensé de cela. Tu voulais prendre du popcorn. J'ai à peine remarqué.

– Certainement pas. Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'étais pas plus clair ? Parfois, je me demande si tu remarques quoi que ce soit.

Eh bien, je ne saurai jamais la vérité, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ma tête, tu parles par énigmes. Mes souvenirs sont trop flexibles pour être les détenteurs de la vérité. Mes lecteurs du _Strand_ ont raison : mes souvenirs donnent l'impression que tu es amoureux de moi. Pourquoi ?

– Un désir inconscient.

– Très drôle.

J'entends les respirations lourdes et les gémissements de la télé. Est-ce que ça fait partie de l'intrigue, tout ce sexe ? Possible. Sacrée E4. Toutes ces jeunes femmes avec leurs seins à l'air. Non pas que ça me dérange, bien sûr. Pas du tout. C'est juste que c'est inhabituel.

Tu prends une poignée de popcorn et j'observe la lumière de la télé effacer toutes tes couleurs. Ton visage pâle, tes yeux, tu deviens bleu. Tu étais assis ici en premier, mais quand je t'ai rejoins, tu t'es rapproché un petit peu de moi. J'en suis sûr. Comment ai-je pu manquer ça ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer.

– Y-t-il un seul moment où tu remarques les choses, John ?

Peut-être que tu étais tout près délibérément. Bien sûr que oui : tu ne fais les choses que délibérément. Il n'y a aucune coïncidence avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas comme ce qu'il se passe sur E4. Tu ne courais pas après ce genre de chose. Je suis quasiment sûr que non. C'est ce que tu avais dit, ou presque.

Tu es un homme très seul, je pense. Les gens ont besoin d'un contact, de toucher. Et il n'y a rien de fâcheux à cela. Tu restes un être humain, malgré ce que tu veux faire croire aux autres. Je sais la vérité. Tu n'es pas une machine. Tu es plus comme un chat, qui a besoin d'être caressé. Tu aimes bien quand je touche tes cheveux.

– Tu aimes ça aussi.

Vraiment ? Je suppose que oui. C'est agréable. De pouvoir le faire. La façon dont tes yeux papillonnent en se fermant. Le plaisir qui se lit sur ton visage. Je ne sais pas. C'est agréable. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de bizarre ?

– Tu aurais dû m'embrasser.

Le thème principal de Goldfinger joue en fond.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu en avais envie.

Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Tu prends la télécommande et tu baisses le son un petit peu. C'est un vrai souvenir, ça, pas un que j'invente. Tu n'aimais pas la musique. Trop discordante, tu disais. Mauvaise qualité sonore. On dirait une harpe éraillée en pleine tempête. J'ai ri. Je riais beaucoup, avec toi. Je n'ai pas ri depuis des mois.

– Tu pourrais m'embrasser, maintenant.

Je pourrais. Tu me regardes moi, plutôt que la télé. Mon visage doit être bleu, lui aussi. L'étrange lueur modifie tout, rend les choses différentes de ce qu'elles étaient. Une perspective différente, un résultat différent.

Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment regardé, plutôt que la télé ? Pendant qu'on regardait Goldfinger ? Je pense que oui. J'avais éteins les lumières, il faisait sombre. Ton visage était dans l'ombre. Il n'y avait que la lueur de l'écran. Tu me regardais moi, pendant que je regardais Goldfinger, ta jambe pressée contre la mienne. Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que j'avais envie de t'embrasser, alors ? Je ne sais pas. Mes souvenirs de cette soirée sont parfaits : le film, le popcorn, toi qui faisais des déductions ridicules sur les personnages de fiction, moi, riant grâce à toi. Tu riais aussi. C'était bien. Ta jambe est resté pressée contre la mienne toute la soirée. Est-ce que tu voulais que je t'embrasse ?

– Tu voyais, tu murmures dans mon oreille, mais tu n'observais pas, John.

– Non. Tu as raison. Je suppose que je n'observais pas.

C'est facile à imaginer. Peut-être que c'est si facile parce que tu es mort. Tu n'as pas un mot à dire à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas compliqué. J'ai juste à me tourner un petit peu, à poser ma main sur ta mâchoire. Tu te penches en avant et voilà. Un baiser. Mon Dieu.

Il y aurait eu encore un peu de beurre et de sel sur tes lèvres. Tu aurais eu le goût du popcorn. As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant ? Certainement. Tu dois savoir comment ça marche. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas. Ça aurait été bizarre. Tu aurais peut-être résisté, ou tu m'aurais repoussé, tu te serais moqué de moi. Ou alors tu te serais figé et tu m'aurais laissé t'embrasser. Tu aurais appris à ce moment-là. Tu aurais saisi mon visage entre des deux mains et tu m'aurais embrassé en retour, tout en dents et en langue salée. Tu m'aurais submergé de sentiments. C'est dur à dire. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé ce soir. Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé.

L'idée ne m'a pas effleuré.

– C'est un mensonge, tu souffles dans mon oreille, tes mains accrochées à l'arrière de mon pull. Ça t'a effleuré de nombreuses fois.

Bon, d'accord. Une fois de temps en temps, peut-être. Quand tu grimpes dans mon lit le matin. Quand tu me dis que tu mourrais avant de laisser quelque chose m'arriver, ton poignet posé sur ma hanche. Quand tu mets ta main sur ma nuque, ton souffle sur mon visage, en lisant par dessus mon épaule. Une fois de temps en temps. C'est juste la nature humaine. Juste des réactions. Elles ne veulent rien dire.

L'émission est terminée, une autre commence. Une comédie américaine. Je laisse tourner, je regarde ça d'un œil absent. Je n'imprime rien. Je suis toujours en partie dans le noir avec toi, sur un canapé différent, ta main appuyée dans sur mon dos, sous la ceinture de mon jean. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est un endroit chaud au milieu de l'hiver. Il m'attire irrémédiablement. Ce n'est pas bien. Ça ne s'est jamais passé comme ça. Tu me manques tellement.

Est-ce que je te voulais, alors ? Est-ce que je te veux maintenant ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Attends. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas renier mes réactions par rapport à cette situation. Je ne peux pas les renier. Depuis combien temps est-ce que ça dure ? Ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu es parti. Il n'y a plus de place pour tout ça.

Est-ce que tu attendais que je comprenne ? Est-ce que tu le voulais ?

– Non, pas du tout, tu dis contre mes lèvres. Bien sûr que non. Oui, bien sûr que je le voulais. Visiblement.

Toujours des énigmes avec toi.

Tu es au lit avec moi, mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Tes yeux papillonnent. Le fait de te donner du plaisir envoie une onde de plaisir en moi. J'aurais dû le remarquer. J'aurais du comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Tu es chaud, tu as de la fièvre.

– Guéris-moi, tu dis.

Tu n'es pas irrité cette fois, c'est une simple demande. Comme si je pouvais faire ça. Je pourrais garder ce corps ici, le garder chaud et en sécurité, le garder loin de Bart, des toits, des chutes interminables. Je pourrais t'embrasser et te protéger de tout ce que je sais qui va arriver. Les draps se relâchent si facilement et tu es tout en peau infinie. Je peux t'embrasser ici, parce que ce n'est pas la réalité. Ce n'est que du fantasme. Cela ne veut rien dire.

Tu es entouré d'un drap et rien d'autre. Même pas un caleçon, je le découvrirai plus tard. Rien du tout. Tu es venu au lit avec moi, sans vêtements, sans caleçon, et j'ai vérifié ta température. J'ai caressé tes cheveux. Et je dois avouer que j'y ai pensé, alors. Une petite pensée à l'arrière de ma tête. J'ai pensé à comment ça pourrait être : du matériel de construction. Rien que des coudes et des genoux noueux, des dents et de l'impossible. Des lèvres salées et une forme d'urgence, tout ton corps réclamant mon attention. Ce serait bizarre. Ce serait ridicule. Ce serait curieux et certainement inconfortable. Tu serais un peu désastreux à ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé à tout ça je dois l'avouer. Mais c'était interdit. Tu étais hors limites, et j'aurais dépassé les miennes, ici.

– Je ne suis pas un bien personnel, John.

– Je pense que non.

– Je ne suis pas du matériel de construction.

Je peux sentir ta chaleur.

– Non, pas du tout.

Il y a une invitation derrière tout ça. C'est un fantasme comme je n'en ai jamais formulé avant. Est-ce attirant parce que c'est interdit ? Est-ce attirant parce que tu es parti et que ma vie est sens dessus dessous ? Est-ce une façon de te ramener ? Ou alors est-ce attirant parce que je le voulais depuis toujours ? Je ne sais pas. Je glisse mes doigts le long de ta colonne vertébrale. Tu te rapproches de moi. Tu as fait ça, dans mon lit, ce matin-là, tu t'es rapproché. Pour un peu de chaleur. Comme un reptile s'avançant dans un rayon de soleil. Je n'ai rien pensé de tout ça, à ce moment-là. Etait-ce une invitation ?

Etais-je le soleil pour toi ? Est-ce que j'ai tout interprété de travers ? Que suis-je supposé faire de tout ça ? Je ne peux pas t'avoir. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais avec toi si je le pouvais. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ma vie est. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Depuis quand es-tu passé du statut de meilleur ami à ma celui de ma plus grosse tentation ? Est-ce que ça fait partie d'un processus de deuil normal ? Est-ce une crise d'identité, ou alors tu es mon exception ? Ton esprit, ton âme : ils sont tellement attirants, tu es tellement attirant, je te trouverais attirant peu importe la forme que tu prendrais. Je ne peux pas le nier. Pas maintenant. L'évidence est plutôt évidente.

J'éteins la télé. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention, de toute façon.

Je ne t'ai pas enlevé le drap, dans mon souvenir. C'est juste un fantasme. Je dois veiller à garder tout ça séparé.

– Je vais faire du thé.

C'est ce que j'ai dit. C'est ce que je dirai toujours. Je sors du lit. Je te laisse ici. Alors, c'est ce que je fais. Je pose mes pieds sur le sol. Tu es si chaud. C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'aurais jamais à faire.

– Ce n'est pas juste.

C'est ce que tu as dit ce jour-là. Et c'est ce que tu dis maintenant.

Non. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste du tout.


	14. Agréable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle est jolie Sherlock et tu n'es pas joli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, voici le chapitre 14 de la traduction de The Quiet Man, écrite par Ivy Blossom.  
> Je vais mettre les 15 et 16 très rapidement, ils sont déjà prêts.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 – Agréable**

– Je vais acheter les billets, dit-elle.

C'est gentil. Mais je viens d'être payé, et je me sens d'humeur généreuse. Et aussi, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Elle ne me connaît ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Je suis juste le gars qui l'a aidée à ramasser ses vêtements récupérés au pressing, qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre. Un bon samaritain parmi tant d'autres. Un gars au hasard qui avait besoin de se changer les idées. Voilà ce que je suis. Mais elle a dit oui. Je peux être charmant aussi, quand je le veux. Je peux le faire.

Je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis des siècles. Vraiment des siècles. Bien avant que tu meures. Avoir une petite amie n'était pas compatible avec la vie avec toi. Je finissais systématiquement par me faire engueuler et jeter. J'ai abandonné des femmes pour toi, à chaque fois. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. La vie avec toi était bien plus amusante que d'avoir une petite amie, de toute façon. Ça aurait dû m'alerter, maintenant que j'y pense. Je préférais être avec toi, de toute façon. C'était, curieusement, suffisant.

– Est-ce que le vôtre ronfle ?

Tu n'avais pas entendu la question. Tu étais déjà dehors, déjà sur la trace du molosse. Tu ne ronfles pas, mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Le fait de savoir que tu ne ronfles pas est déjà suffisant. Je te connais trop bien, j'ai passé trop de temps avec toi, nous étions trop proches. Nous étions si proches que je pense que j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi un petit peu, sans m'en apercevoir. Je ne savais pas que ça pourrait arriver. Je ne me méfiais pas. C'est juste arrivé.

Elle n'a jamais lu mon blog. Elle n'a jamais entendu parler du _Strand_. Elle ne sait rien du tout de toi. Elle n'est pas tellement intéressée par l'actualité et elle ne lit pas les journaux. C'est une drôle de vie. Une vie attirante, vraiment. Pas d'idées préconçues, pas de questions bizarres. Elle ne me demandera pas comment je gère, et elle ne dira rien sur la façon dont ton suicide a fait la une dans les journaux un bon moment. Elle ne n'a même pas la télé. Je lui ai dit que j'étais un auteur, parce que c'est ce que je suis devenu. Je ne suis plus ton collègue. Les hommes morts n'ont pas besoin de collègue. Ou d'amis. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que j'aie pu être. Je suis un auteur et elle respecte cela. Elle a des livres, elle aime les livres.

– Tu les achèteras la prochaine fois, je lui dis.

Je lui souris.

– Comme c'est moi qui t'invite, je les prends cette fois. Laisse-moi faire.

Je peux être charmant. Je suis un bon rencard. Un bon petit ami, tu verras. C'est celui que je suis, c'est ce que je fais. C'est normal. Je pourrais atterrir dans son lit ce soir, je pourrais lui préparer le petit déjeuner demain matin. Nous pourrions finir ensemble. Ça me ferait du bien de me souvenir ce que ça fait d'être normal. Ça pourrait être agréable.

Elle me sourit, et puis regarde mes pieds un petit moment. C'est de la réserve, c'est ça ? Elle est un peu timide. C'est mignon. Tu ne ferais jamais ça. Tu n'es timide dans aucune situation.

Elle s'appelle Ambre. Tu ne te souviendrais jamais de son nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu arrives à te rappeler du moindre détail sur la cendre de cigarette, et quels genres de pantalons ont de l'importance, mais tu ne suis jamais le fil de mes petites amies ni de leurs noms. Enfin, pour être honnête, elle n'est pas encore ma petite amie. C'est juste un rendez-vous. Le premier. C'est un peu bizarre, mais je devais le faire. Tu ne crois pas ? C'est ce que je fais, je rencontre de jolies femmes avec qui sortir. Je couche avec elles, je leur écris de la mauvaise poésie. Je les fais rire. Je suis bon à ça. Je progresse. Ella pourrait le noter dans son carnet : _fait des progrès_. Avance. C'est ce que je fais.

Je suis un homme, un hétéro. Je sors avec des femmes. J'aime les femmes. J'aime les ressentir, j'aime leur parfum. J'aime les embrasser. J'aime me glisser en elles, enfouir mon visage dans leur poitrine, j'aime embrasser leur peau brûlante et sentir leurs doigts s'enfoncer dans mon dos, agripper mes cheveux. Les femmes sont délicieuses. Mais pour le moment, la seule personne à qui je pense, c'est toi.

Et si j'avais tenté de t'embrasser, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? Tout de suite, c'est tout ce à quoi je pense : la sensation de t'avoir entre mes mains. Les muscles durs de ta poitrine, tes hanches osseuses, et tes genoux aigus, tes longs doigts fins. Il n'y aurait aucune douceur en toi, rien de confortable. Il y a une certaine brutalité chez toi. Tu serais comme du matériel de construction dans mon lit. Un élément avec lequel il me faudrait lutter. Je parie que tu utiliserais tes dents. J'en rirais, tu rirais aussi. Tu y mettrais toute ton intensité résolument, ta curiosité, et cette étrangeté que tu as quand tu penses que je ne regarde pas. Peut-être que tu baisserais ta garde, ou alors je me trompe complètement. Il y a aussi une forme de douceur, chez toi. Je l'ai vue. Je ne sais pas.

Ça n'aurait rien changé, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'avais demandé. Si je t'avais embrassé quand je le pouvais encore. J'aurais continué à me lever à deux heures du matin en t'entendant jouer du violon, tu lutterais toujours contre tes addictions. Ça ne changerait pas. Tu aurais gardé tes foies humains dans le frigo, aucune raison de ne plus le faire. Tu m'aurais encore oublié à Brixton, et tu aurais pris un taxi tout seul pour ne pas m'entendre parler, parce que rien de tout ça n'était personnel. Je crois que tu aurais pu m'aimer aussi. Tu aurais pu. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne peux jamais être sûr.

Tu es parti, alors ça n'a plus aucune importance. Il n'y aura jamais de réponse à tout ça. Tu ne te serais confié à personne. Tu ne te serais même pas confié à moi, même si j'avais vu juste. C'est une histoire que personne ne connaîtra jamais. Tu as bien gardé tes secrets.

Peut-être est-ce juste un coup de foudre, un coup de foudre pour ton souvenir. Tous les meilleurs souvenirs que je conserve sont tous liés à toi, ce qui rend les choses tellement faciles à considérer sous cet angle. Un coup de foudre. C'est normal.

J'ai besoin d'une petite amie. J'ai besoin de t'effacer. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça, progresser, c'est avancer. Ella approuverait. Je sais comment faire avec une petite amie. Je sais. Tu te souviens, j'étais bon à ça.

_Tu étais nul. La fille ennuyeuse te l'avait dit, tu te souviens ?_

Est-ce que tu faisais exprès d'oublier leurs noms ? Tout ce qui ne t'importe pas, le fait que la Terre tourne autour du soleil, et le nom des femmes avec qui je sortais. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu pensais que ça n'avait aucun impact sur ta vie ? Ou alors tu tentais de prouver quelque chose ? Etait-ce une façon d'être méchant ? Etais-tu jaloux ? Est-ce que tu avais toujours deviné que mes petites amies ne le resteraient pas longtemps, et que tu serais ma seule relation stable, alors il n'y avait aucun intérêt à t'en souvenir ? C'est ce qui a fini par arriver.

Il faut que ça s'arrête, ce courant de pensée. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu es parti et ce que je ressentais ne compte plus. Ni ce que tu ressentais. Nous étions amis. Nous étions collègues. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. C'est tout. Et ça restera ainsi. Ta perte obscurcit mon jugement. Ce n'est pas une crise d'identité. C'est du chagrin.

Elle est jolie.

Elle ne l'est pas d'une façon tape à l'œil. Elle n'a rien de la beauté fatale qui fait se tourner toutes les têtes alors que nous nous avançons vers le cinéma. C'est plutôt d'une façon discrète, de la façon où tu sais que tu vas continuer à l'admirer pour le restant de ta vie. La forme de son nez, le dessin de ses lèvres, la perfection de sa peau. On pourrait admirer son visage pendant des années et elle continuerait à être objectivement jolie. Et je suis certain qu'elle me paraîtra de plus en plus jolie à mesure que j'apprendrai à la connaître. Et puis au bout d'un moment, je ne regarderai plus qu'elle. Je le sais déjà.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut confier à quelqu'un dès le premier rendez-vous. Ça va un peu trop loin. Nous venons juste de nous rencontrer. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas encore. Je joue un rôle. Peut-être qu'au final, ça deviendra la vraie vie.

Elle est jolie Sherlock et tu n'es pas joli. Les mots vont avec le genre, aussi. Et ce n'est pas un mot que j'utiliserais pour te décrire. Tu es trop masculin et ton visage est trop particulier pour un mot pareil. Tes membres sont trop longs, tes os trop proéminents. Tu as une magnifique chevelure frisée, mais elle encadre le visage le plus sévère que j'aie jamais vu. Un visage qui sourit rarement, et quand il le fait, c'est le plus souvent dans un but bien précis. Même si tu as des traits qui pourraient être qualifiés de beaux, tu as une façon de regarder les gens, un regard qui traverse les âmes, qui enlève toute possibilité de te trouver « joli ». Joli est abordable, gentil, c'est doux. Tu n'es rien de tout cela. Tu attends des réponses, et Ambre n'est même pas une question. Elle est tout le contraire de toi.

Je suppose que c'est délibéré de ma part. De façon inconsciente, certainement.

Elle me parle de son travail : une anecdote amusante, je crois, à propos du mauvais gâteau, livré à une fête de retraite. Elle rit beaucoup, mais c'est peut-être sa façon de flirter. Ou alors, elle est nerveuse. C'est mignon. Tu vois ? Une petite pointe de vulnérabilité, c'est attirant, c'est désarmant. Tu n'as jamais été un amateur de vulnérabilité. Tu prétends que tu n'en as pas, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu en as. Faire preuve de vulnérabilité c'est comme une femme de l'époque Victorienne qui montrerait ses chevilles : c'est un moyen de s'envoyer un signal. C'est agréable. Elle est agréable.

Voilà, c'est ça : tu n'es pas agréable. Tu n'es pas agréable du tout.

Qu'est-ce que agréable veut dire, de toute façon ? Ça va avec tout : une personne agréable, un chien agréable, un dîner agréable. Un lieu agréable, une vue agréable, une tasse de thé agréable. Agréable. C'est le mot le plus générique qui soit. Cela veut dire acceptable, inoffensif, ça veut dire que l'on reste dans le cadre des règles, que l'on ne déplaît à personne. Cela veut dire qu'on ne dépasse pas, parce que ne pas dépasser va permettre de rester inaperçu et sans rien de particulier. Agréable est une couverture, agréable est préférable, on respecte le statu quo. Agréable est aussi oubliable, fade, tiédasse. Tu n'es pas agréable.

Je ne suis pas agréable non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ambre est définitivement agréable. Mais c'est ça qui est bien. C'est important.

Les lumières s'éteignent. Le film va commencer. Tu te moquerais de moi de la sortir au restaurant et au cinéma. C'est si commun. Totalement banal, tu dirais, mais elle, elle trouve que c'est super. Elle est excitée. Elle m'aime bien.

Il n'y a rien de mal à l'emmener dîner. C'est un rendez-vous classique. J'ai été dîner avec toi des centaines de fois. Les gens pensaient que nous étions un couple. Pourquoi, d'après toi ? Est-ce que c'était ma façon de te regarder ? Je devais être suspendu à chacun de tes mots. Oui mais bon : tu es intéressant, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Chacune de tes paroles est intéressante. Je t'écoute. Il m'est impossible de ne pas t'écouter quand tu réclames mon attention. Tu es très attirant, dans ce sens. Exigeant, mais attirant. Je veux bien l'admettre.

Ambre ne manque pas d'intérêt. Elle est prof dans une école maternelle. Elle aime les enfants, elle a un chien et un chat. Elle est bénévole dans les associations d'aide aux SDF. Elle lit. Elle est douce. Elle n'est pas toi. Mais personne ne peut être toi, alors ce n'est pas juste. Elle est à l'opposé de toi. Elle est la réalité, tu es le fantasme. Tu étais le fantasme quand tu étais vivant et tu es un fantasme encore maintenant.

Est-ce que j'aurais pu t'attirer ici ? T'inviter à dîner comme ça, voir un film ? Un rendez-vous normal, toi et moi ? Ça me fait rire. Tu gênerais les autres clients pendant le dîner, tu crierais sur l'écran ou tu trouverais l'accoudoir de ton siège plus intéressant que le film. Tu dirais à ta voisine que son mari la trompe, ou tu me supplierais de te ramener à la maison au bout de dix minutes. Pas de rendez-vous normal avec toi. Non. Je ne pense pas.

Courir dans tout Soho à plus de minuit, après un tueur en série, oui. Aller au cinéma voir un film, non.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras, ses doigts effleurent mon poignet.

Tu aurais pu faire cela. Certainement pas avec la même intention. Pour Ambre, c'est une petite marque d'affection, c'est de l'intimité toute simple. Un signe qu'elle m'apprécie. On va rester assis dans le noir pendant une heure et demie : un rendez-vous au cinéma évite la rude tâche de devoir trouver des sujets de conversations spirituels, mais c'est un peu limité. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour nous rappeler que nous sommes ensemble. Je me pencherai un peu et lui murmurerai quelques mots parfois, pendant la séance, je dirai des choses drôles à propos du film. Un trait d'esprit auto-dépréciateur. Et alors, elle posera le bout de ses doigts contre mon poignet pour me dire qu'elle m'aime bien. Peut-être, plus tard, elle posera sa main sur mon genou, et je penserai à la déshabiller, en la maintenant contre moi, ma main dans le bas de son dos.

Si c'était toi, tu vérifierais mon pouls afin de déterminer la nature précise de mes réactions émotionnelles face au film. Tu me dirais, après coup, quelles scènes exactement de sexe ou de violence m'affectent le plus. Tu aurais plein de questions à me poser après ça, des questions bizarres, et d'autres étrangement intimes. Je répondrais à toutes, à chacune d'entre elles, parce que c'est ce que tu veux de moi. Je pense que ce serait aussi une petite marque d'affection, filtrée à travers la chimie étrange de son cerveau. Tu exprimes ton affection à travers les informations et les expériences. C'est une autre façon de marquer ton intérêt, j'imagine.

Ambre n'est pas en train de penser à mon pouls. Elle est juste gentille. Elle est agréable.

C'est un film complètement nul. Ça n'a pas l'air d'embêter Ambre. Tu le détesterais, Sherlock. Tu rirais aux mauvais moments.

– J'espère que c'est une blague, je chuchote à son oreille.

Elle rit. Elle met sa main dans la mienne. Elle va m'embrasser, tout à l'heure, je le sens. Elle m'apprécie. Elle va m'inviter chez elle, me servir un verre. Ça serait agréable de sentir la chaleur du corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

Peut-être que j'aurais pu t'inviter à un rendez-vous avec moi. Peut-être. Tu t'assieds bien pour regarder la télé avec moi. Tu regardes des films avec moi et tu manges du popcorn. Peut-être que tu viendrais. On est même restés assis dans le noir pendant une heure et demie d'affilée sans que tu te trémousses sur ton siège. Quand nous sommes rentrés par effraction dans l'appartement de Kitty Reiley. Tu as insisté pour que nous restions dans le noir. Mais nous étions menottés l'un à l'autre, alors ça ne compte peut-être pas.

Tu as parlé tout ce temps dans le noir. Ce que nous allions faire. Comment nous allions éviter de nous faire arrêter à nouveau. Nous pourrions nous rfugier à Saint Bart's, nous éviterions la police, nous nous cacherions dans un placard à balais. J'allais dormir au labo, mon visage dans mes bras croisés. Tu ne dormiras pas du tout. Tu avais un plan. Tu briserais les menottes. Kitty écrirait un article. Lestrade calmerait la police. Il te doit quelques faveurs, de toute façon. Tu sais toujours quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a toujours un plan qui se dessine dans ta tête. Toujours.

Est-ce que tu savais déjà, à ce moment-là, ce que tu allais faire juste après ? Tu as parlé, et parlé dans le noir, et cela ne te ressemblait pas du tout. Pièce après pièce, tu as monté ton plan, du début à la fin, tu m'as tout raconté. Nous nous retrouverions finalement au 221b avec une tasse de thé, du chinois et de la mauvaise télé. Avec nos pieds posés sur la table basse. Une fin heureuse. Tu me rassurais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu détournais mon attention de ce qui allait vraiment arriver. Tu me mentais. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais.

– Bien sûr que je le savais, John.

Tes doigts battent contre ton genou en rythme. L'obscurité chez Kitty Riley. Tu es si près de moi. Il y a juste ton manteau entre nous. Ta voix est calme. Nous ne voulons pas alerter les voisins, et qu'ils remarquent notre présence. Tu me montres la petite partie de douceur qui est en toi. Nous sommes assis sur son canapé. On entend le tic tac d'une horloge, quelque part dans le noir. Nous allons l'attendre ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Elle va nous aider, c'est ce que tu crois. Elle est journaliste. Elle peut nous aider. Mais elle ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu le savais déjà ? Est-ce que tu savais ce qui allait arriver ?

– Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais je le suspectais, je crois.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es monté sur le toit, Sherlock ?

– Il était trop tard pour moi, John. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être impliqué. Je ne te voulais pas sur mon chemin.

Est-ce que c'était ça ? J'étais sur ton chemin ?

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Est-ce que c'est ce que j'attends que tu me dises ? Est-ce que je me sens responsable ? Oui. C'est le cas. Je me sens responsable. Ainsi que ton frère. Et Moriarty. Et aussi Sally et Kitty. Je te le reproche aussi. Oui, toi aussi. Tu es celui qui l'a fait. Tous les autres t'ont peut-être poussé, peut-être que je l'ai fait, moi aussi, d'une certaine manière. J'aurais aimé que tu me dises. Je ne t'aurais pas quitté. J'aurais sauté avec toi, si j'avais eu le choix.

– Si tu avais pu m'arrêter, tu serais assis au cinéma avec moi, pas avec mademoiselle Agréable.

– Alors, c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Non. Bien sûr que non.

Encore des énigmes. Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

– Nous nous cacherons à Saint Bart's, Molly pourra nous aider. Je pourrais convaincre Lestrade de nous laisser tranquilles. Kitty écrira l'article et tout sera terminé au matin.

Est-ce que tu savais exactement combien d'heures il te restait ? Combien de temps tu avais à vivre ?

– Je ne te mens pas, John.

– Si, tu le fais.

– Je suis un imposteur. Tout ce que je fais c'est mentir.

– Ne dis pas ça.

Le film est presque terminé, heureusement. Ambre est prise dans l'action. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Le mélodrame fonctionne bien, avec elle, visiblement. Je devrais lui proposer un mouchoir, mais je n'en ai pas sur moi. La musique fait énorme montée dramatique, et les deux héros se révèlent l'un à l'autre. C'est une fin idiote. Tu l'aurais détestée. Ambre s'essuie les yeux avec da manche.

– Est-ce que tu serais allé au cinéma avec moi ?

– Mmmh ?

– À un rendez-vous. Est-ce que tu serais allé à un rendez-vous normal avec moi. Restaurant et cinéma, juste pour être ironique. Tu l'aurais fait ?

– Oui, tu me dis dans le noir. Non, John, bien sûr que non.

Même imaginaire, ton rejet me fait mal. Comment ai-je pu ignorer ce détail ? Tu devais le savoir tout ce temps. Tu devais le savoir. Tu le savais. Je sais que oui.

Le film est terminé. Ambre a adoré. Elle en parle alors que nous marchons jusque chez elle. Les températures ont baissé, et la pluie menace de tomber. Je remonte mon col, comme tu le faisais toujours. Seigneur, Sherlock. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu me manques trop. Et le vide que tu as laissé ne peut pas être comblé par qui que ce soit. Je suis maudit. Je suis coincé.

Elle s'attend à ce que je l'embrasse au seuil de sa porte, alors je le fais. Il n'y a rien de mal à embrasser. Embrasser est agréable. Je me penche un peu pour l'embrasser et c'est doux. Elle porte du gloss. Tu n'aurais jamais porté du gloss.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

– je suis désolé, je lui dis.

J'ai reculé abruptement. Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser. Je ne peux pas. Elle est si agréable, si douce. Elle est gentille. Elle est sympa. Mais elle n'est pas toi et je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

C'est trop tôt. Quatre mois, ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire le deuil de quelqu'un dont on est désespérément amoureux. C'est trop tôt et personne n'aura jamais autant d'importance que toi. J'ai baissé ma défense. Je me suis reconstruit avec toi au centre de tout. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je ne savais pas. Et je ne peux même pas te le dire. Tu avais raison dès le début : je suis un idiot.

– Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il se met à pleuvoir. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.


	15. Retirer un sparadrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suite de la fanfiction de Ivy Blossom, The Quiet Man, dans sa version française.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le dise.

****– John, je ne vous le conseille pas.

Oh, bien sûr qu'elle ne le conseille pas. Les thérapeutes croient au pouvoir de la thérapie. Ils sont persuadés qu'il faut aller au bout du traitement, comme pour les antibiotiques. Pas de triche, on ne saute pas un rendez-vous, on n'écourte pas l'expérience. On ne fait pas de pause, et, à plus forte raison, on ne s'arrête pas. On n'appelle pas pour annuler tous les futurs rendez-vous, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Oh non. On y va une fois par semaine, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve les bons mots pour parler de ses sentiments comme on parle du beau temps, et puis on continue sur sa lancée, afin d'être certain de tenir le coup. Je ne peux pas le faire. C'est terminé pour moi.

– Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour faire une pause.

– Je comprends bien.

Je ne compte pas faire de pause dans ma thérapie. Je veux l'arrêter complètement. Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette pièce de ma vie.

– Je sens que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, Ella. Je suis désolé, ça n'a rien de personnel, je lui dis.

C'est comme de casser avec sa petite amie. _Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi_. En fait, c'est la vérité. Ce n'est pas elle. Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le dise.

– Cela reste votre choix, bien sûr, dit-elle, mais je sais qu'elle le fait à contrecœur.

Elle préférerait que je n'aie pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle me dit.

– Toutefois, John, nous avons à peine commencé. Vous avez encore du mal à affronter la vie quotidienne. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

– Je vais bien.

Je vais toujours bien. J'allais bien en Afghanistan, j'allais bien quand je suis rentré, malgré ma claudication et la blessure par balle. J'allais bien. Aller bien c'est survivre. Aller bien c'est être capable d'inspirer et d'expirer. Aller bien c'est s'éloigner du sang qui coule sur le trottoir et qui n'est pas le vôtre. Je n'ai pas besoin de payer quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien. Et si je ne vais pas encore bien, ça viendra. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je le sais. Ella ne peut pas m'aider. Plus maintenant. Elle ne sait pas à quel point j'ai coulé. Je ne veux pas lui dire. C'est embarrassant.

– Ça va aller.

– S'il vous plaît John, pensez-y.

Elle a l'air si sérieuse au téléphone. Je peux m'imaginer son visage quand elle me dit ça : ses grand yeux bruns me fixant intensément, sans rien voir.

– Nous pourrions fixer rendez-vous pour dans un mois afin de vous laisser l'occasion de souffler un peu.

Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mois. Et ça ne m'aidera pas de lui dire ce que j'ai découvert. Et ça ne m'aidera pas de l'entendre me le dire : je sais ce que je dois faire. Je connais la bonne réponse. Ce n'était pas clair jusqu'à maintenant parce que tout était ambigu, et que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je pensais que ça resterait chez moi pour toujours en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'est plus chez moi, et je sais ce que je dois faire.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui dis-je. Plus maintenant. Je vais bien, Ella. Merci.

Je m'efforce de prendre ce ton de voix qui signifie « Je vais raccrocher maintenant ». C'est terminé. Elle doit me laisser faire mon choix.

– Très bien, dit-elle.

Elle n'aime pas ça. Mais elle ne peut pas me forcer à suivre une thérapie. Elle ne peut pas me forcer à parler. Et je ne le ferai pas. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

– Je vous souhaite le meilleur, John. Et je le pense.

– Merci, Ella. Le meilleur pour vous également.

C'est comme un appel mondain, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Comme si nous étions une relation sur la fin, plutôt qu'une psy et son patient, comme si nous avions des amis en commun, ou que nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre aux mêmes soirées. Le meilleur. Je me demande si elle raconte les histoires de ses patients, en soirée. Est-ce que je vais devenir l'ex-docteur de l'armée en deuil qui n'arrive pas à gérer le suicide de son meilleur ami ? Est-ce qu'elle sait déjà pourquoi je me noie dans le chagrin ? Est-ce qu'elle est restée assise en face de moi toutes ces semaines en attendant que je le comprenne moi-même ? Elle a dû le deviner. Tout le monde l'a deviné, tout le monde s'en doute. Elle a dû s'en douter elle aussi. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Elle peut parler de moi tant qu'elle veut, peu m'importe. Je m'en fous. C'est terminé.

Maintenant. Je devrais le faire maintenant. Il n'y a plus de raison d'attendre. Je dois en terminer.

_Tu recules._

Je sais.

_C'est comme arracher un sparadrap, John. D'un mouvement sec._

Oui.

Bien.

Je vais m'allonger sur le canapé.

_Comme c'est Freudien._

Oui. Oui, ça doit l'être.

Le parfum du pain chaud. Je n'ai qu'à y penser et m'y voilà à nouveau. Je pose mon sac sur le lit. Ta petite valise se trouve au pied du tien. Le soleil se déverse dans la petite chambre. C'est une jolie chambre, vraiment. Il fut un temps où j'ai pensé que nous aurions pu y retourner en vacances. Un week-end à Dartmoor. On nous y sert un bon petit-déjeuner. C'est mignon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu pourrais y aller en vacances avec moi. Pourquoi te rendrais-tu dans un petit village comme celui-ci sans la promesse d'un cadavre digne de ce nom et l'éventualité d'une série de suspects (qui inclurait, bien entendu, la victime). Une partie grandeur nature de Cluedo qui pourrait te distraire pour un moment. Des vacances sur la lande, de longues promenades sur les routes de la région sans la perspective de grabuge ou d'un meurtre. Non. Ce n'est pas toi. Je le sais.

– Il n'y a pas de molosse, tu me dis.

Tu es assis sur mon lit. Ton poignet est posé sur ma hanche. Tu me regardes avec tant de sérieux. C'est le moment, je crois. Tu me presses. Tu as raison. Il est temps.

– Il n'y aurait rien pour t'occuper ici, je sais. Tu ne serais pas revenu ici.

Pourtant, ça aurait pu être agréable. Des vacances.

Je me demande ce que je leur aurais dit, de retour là-bas, en demandant une chambre double. Ils n'auraient rien pensé du tout. Peut-être nous auraient-ils laissé séjourner gratuitement. J'aurais pu t'embrasser sous ces couvertures usées.

Je t'aurais écris de la poésie, tu sais. J'en aurais écrit et je l'aurais cachée dans mon ordinateur, te laissant le soin de la découvrir. Tu aurais bien ri, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que tu aurais aimé ça.

Non. Plus de « aurait pu ». Plus de questions. Les choses sont telles qu'elles étaient. Il n'y a rien que je puisse modifier. Et je ne changerais rien. C'était parfait tel quel.

– Tu dois me croire, John.

Je te crois. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière et changer quoi que ce soit, ce serait seulement pour apprendre à te connaître mieux. Et pour te traiter avec un peu plus d'affection un peu plus souvent. Si je pouvais changer une seule chose, ce serait de retirer ce que je t'ai dit au labo, à Saint Bart's, à ton sujet, j'ai dit que tu te conduisais comme une machine. Je ne te quitterais pas comme ça, fâché. Je ne te quitterais pas du tout. Je monterais sur le toit avec toi. Je resterais près de toi, je tiendrais ta main jusqu'à ce que tu décides de sauter. Parce que je sais maintenant qu'il n'y aurait rien que je puisse dire qui t'arrêterait. On ne peut pas t'arrêter, et tu as toujours tes raisons de faire les choses. Je suis peut-être idiot, Sherlock, mais je sais que je ne peux pas t'arrêter. Je serais resté avec toi jusqu'au bout, comme cela aurait dû se passer. Et je ne peux pas t'assurer que je n'aurais pas décidé de sauter avec toi. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

– Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.

Je sais. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. C'est ce que tu m'as dit ici, à Dartmoor. Il fait sombre, maintenant. Tu vas t'asseoir ici et me dire tout ça. Tu me diras tout ça jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé et puis tu te lèveras, tu accrocheras ta robe de chambre dans le placard, et tu te coucheras dans ton lit. Et nous dormirons. Et ce sera terminé. Les minutes défilent, maintenant. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps. Et je ne peux pas l'arrêter.

– Je mourrais, plutôt que de laisser quelque chose t'arriver.

C'est ta culpabilité qui te fait parler ainsi : à Dartmoor, tu m'as mené au bord de la terreur, pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Tu pensais m'avoir drogué avec le sucre. Tu avais reproduit les conditions parfaites de laboratoire, et tu m'avais observé, comme un rat dans une cage. Je te pardonne pour ça. Je ne peux pas te pardonner d'être mort. Mais ça va. Ça va, maintenant.

– Sherlock.

Tu te tournes vers moi. Ton visage est tellement sérieux. Je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de m'avouer tes sentiments envers moi. Peut-être que c'était le maximum que tu pouvais exprimer. Je ne peux pas t'imaginer dire les mots. Pas de la façon dont je vais le faire. Pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'imaginer vouloir ce que je veux, même alors. Tu ne t'adonnes pas aux désirs physiques pitoyables. Enfin, tu ne t'adonnes pas à la plupart d'entre eux.

Peut-être savais-tu. Peut-être savais-tu que si j'avais essayé de t'embrasser, cela aurait tout ruiné. Il y aurait eu des sentiments blessés, du rejet et de la douleur. Nous aurions tout perdu. Tu n'aurais plus été capable de grimper dans mon lit à nouveau comme un innocent. Peut-être que c'est allé aussi loin que possible, et tu as tout arrêté avant que je détruise tout.

Ce sont des conneries. Comme si tu allais mourir afin de protéger mes sentiments. Non. Tu es mort pour des raisons qui te sont propres, pas pour les miennes. Pour gagner une partie, pour stopper l'ennui, pour prouver ton intelligence. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi banal et pitoyable que l'amour.

Et je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais ce que je représentais pour toi. Je le vois sur ton visage. Tu mourrais plutôt que de laisser quelque chose m'arriver.

Peut-être que quelque chose était sur le point de m'arriver. Tu devais avoir tes raisons. Et elles devaient être impérieuses, en tout cas pour toi. Peut-être que tes raisons avaient pour but de me protéger, pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que ma vie était en jeu ? La mienne ou la tienne ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles, Sherlock, ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne. Tu dois le savoir. Tu savais que je ne te pardonnerais pas. Bien sûr que tu le savais.

– Je dois le dire alors… tu vas devoir le supporter.

Je m'assois et je touche ton visage. Ta peau est froide, maintenant. Le froid est tombé dehors. Il est trop tard pour la chaleur. Tu me regardes, avec ce regard triste et tendre. Comme si tu savais déjà que j'aurais à te dire cela un jour. Comme ça : ici, à Dartmoor, sur un lit qui n'est pas à nous, sans toi ici.

– Je t'aimais. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé.

C'est plus difficile à dire que ce que je l'imaginais.

– Je pense que je t'aimerai toujours. Il n'y a personne d'autre comme toi.

Et il n'y aura jamais personne.

– Et je ne peux pas revenir ici sans arrêt. C'est trop tentant, et cela m'empêche d'avancer dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé pour toujours.

Tu acquiesces.

– Je serais juste là.

– Je sais. C'est ce qui rend les choses si difficiles. Je dois résister. Je ne peux plus tomber dans ce piège encore une fois. Je dois laisser le passé derrière moi. Tu vas me manquer. Terriblement.

– Ça va aller.

– Ça va aller pour nous deux.

Mais c'est un mensonge. C'est un mensonge. Tu es parti et je ne vais pas bien du tout.

Je pose ma tête contre ton épaule pendant un instant. Pour la dernière fois. Juste encore une fois. Je regarde ton visage à nouveau. Ton visage sévère et triste. Je crois que tu es déjà en train de t'effacer. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Jamais.

– Au revoir, Sherlock.

– Bonne nuit, John.

Des murs grège. C'est si calme, ici. Si calme et détestable. Ce canapé est horrible. Je ne peux plus vivre ici. Cet endroit est une tombe.


	16. Baromètre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et hop, le chapitre 16 dans la foulée.  
> C'est bien entendu la traduction de The Quiet Man, de Ivy Blossom.  
> L'atmosphère et le ton changent. Je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire qui commence avec ce chapitre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se calme. Ce n'est qu'un appel. Ce n'est rien. Au repos, soldat. Au repos.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement ? Cette série de cambriolages, ils ont même tué une femme dans son lit. Ils ont tué cette femme. Est-ce que j'ai bien fermé la porte, hier soir ? Oui, je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait ? Je suis sûr que oui. Mais j'ai laissé une fenêtre ouverte. Est-ce que quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer ici ? Certainement. Quelque chose m'a réveillé. Attends. Ecoute.

Je peux entendre Mary respirer près de moi. Si quelqu'un était dans l'appartement, elle se serait réveillée. Elle se réveille quand je ne fais qu'ouvrir le frigo, alors elle se réveillerait si quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et s'était introduit ici. Est-ce que c'était un frottement dans la salle-à-manger ? Une fenêtre qui s'ouvre ? Il y a eu quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'a réveillé. Peut-être un tueur. J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Mon révolver est toujours dans le tiroir, mais il n'est pas chargé. Je pourrais le faire assez vite, si je le devais. Il me faudrait deux secondes pour aller du lit au bureau, et je pourrais le charger et l'armer en moins d'une minute si nécessaire. Cela ne servirait à rien de menacer quelqu'un avec une arme vide. Rien du tout. Après cela, Mary arrêterait de se plaindre parce que je garde un révolver à la maison. Il y a toujours un envers à toute situation.

Récupérer mon arme, avant toute chose. Aller dans la salle à manger, observer ce que (ou qui) je peux voir. Je lui tirerais une balle dans la poitrine et ça finira avec une bonne petite conversation avec la police. Comme au bon vieux temps.

_Pourquoi avez-vous tué cet enfoiré ?_

Je serais de bonne humeur. Ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas retrouvé en présence d'un cadavre.

_Hé bien, il s'est introduit dans l'appartement de ma petite amie, Greg. Il pointait une arme vers moi, j'ai pensé qu'il me fallait lui donner une petite explication._

Mary n'aimerait pas que son appartement devienne la scène d'un crime, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est celle de ce satané tueur, n'est-ce pas ? Venir ici, chez moi. Même quand je ne recherche pas les scènes de crime, elles viennent à moi.

Cela aurait bien fait rire Sherlock. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui est capable de rire d'une scène de crime.

Nous pourrions faire venir une équipe de nettoyage pour enlever le sang du tapis. Ce serait parfait.

Attends, encore ce bruit ?

Oh. Oh. Ce n'est que mon téléphone.

Bon… C'est décevant.

Il n'y a personne dans l'appartement. C'est juste mon téléphone. Il sonne. Enfin, plutôt, il vibre. Ça fait le bruit d'un couteau qui racle une barrière en métal. Seigneur, il est bruyant. Très bien. On se calme. Ce n'est qu'un appel. Ce n'est rien. Au repos, soldat. Au repos.

Qui peut bien appeler au milieu de la nuit, quoi qu'il en soit ? Ça a intérêt à être une sacrée urgence, mon Dieu. Quelle heure est-il ?

Le sol est glacial. Merde. Et voilà que ça recommence. Il vibre encore. Tant que je le tiendrai dans ma main, il ne réveillera pas Mary. Enfin, j'espère. Une fois dans la salle à manger, je pourrai répondre. Combien de fois il a sonné, déjà ? Qui que ce soit qui appelle, il raccrochera certainement au moment où je vais décrocher, et je vais passer le reste de la nuit à me demander qui ça pouvait bien être. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour lutter contre mes insomnies.

Je suppose que je pourrais écrire un peu avant de retourner au lit. Ça pourrait être productif, au moins.

Un numéro inconnu. Certainement un faux numéro. Un abruti bien bourré qui essaie d'appeler un pote dans le métro. Je parie qu'il va marmonner deux trois mots incohérents et puis raccrocher. C'est ridicule. Je ferais mieux de l'ignorer.

Merde, il est trois heures du matin. Qui peut bien m'appeler à trois heures du matin ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? Harry est déjà morte, alors je n'ai plus rien à craindre de ces « mauvaises nouvelles au milieu de la nuit ». Ce n'est pas gentil de me rappeler tout ça. Cet appel ne m'avait pas vraiment surpris, mais je n'étais pas encore complètement prêt à affronter ça. Je pense qu'on n'est jamais entièrement prêt à accepter la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aime. À la même heure de la nuit, en plus. Nous sommes désolés, Dr Watson. Elle est morte si rapidement.

C'était plutôt une bénédiction, dans son cas. Vraiment. Cet appel ne sera pas comme ça. C'est un faux numéro, c'est tout. Rien de personnel. J'appuie sur le bouton. Fort. Bon. Quoi ?

– Oui ?

Je pense qu'une pointe d'agacement est de rigueur, à trois heures du matin. Quel qu'il soit, mon correspondant ne mérite pas un allô amical, surtout quand on me réveille. J'espère que ma voix ne pas réveiller Mary. Elle devient irritable quand elle ne dort pas assez.

– Bonjour, John.

Oh merde. Mycroft Holmes. J'ai reconnu sa voix instantanément, comme si ça ne faisait pas, littéralement, des années que je ne l'avais pas entendue. En fait, un an et demi au moins. Peut-être un peu plus, maintenant que j'y pense. Deux mots, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour me ramener en arrière. Et d'après ce que je peux entendre, il n'a pas changé le moins du monde : il est toujours aussi lisse et arrogant. On pourrait croire qu'il est en train de siroter un whisky enfoncé dans un fauteuil de son club. Comme s'il m'appelait à trois heures de l'après-midi et non pas à trois heures du matin. Bordel : Mycroft Holmes.

Il ne parle pas du tout comme son frère. Rien à voir. En écoutant leurs voix, simplement on pourrait penser qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, alors de là à imaginer qu'ils sont frères. Mycroft a pris toutes les manières bourgeoises et Sherlock les a toutes rejetées. Chacune d'entre elles.

– Mycroft ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir d'intéressant à ses yeux, cette fois ? Oh bien sûr, il n'appelle pas, sauf si on a quelque chose dont il a besoin. Je n'ai rien du tout. Mon livre n'est même pas encore sorti. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à obtenir une version non corrigée. Maintenant que j'y pense, bien sûr que oui. Il a dû certainement en lire chaque mot, ou alors quelqu'un l'a fait pour lui. Il a caressé du bout du doigt la dédicace ( _Avec tout mon amour, pour S_.), il sait ce que ça veut dire. Voilà qui est gênant. Peut-être qu'il veut me demander d'arrêter, pour une raison ou une autre. Je ne révèle aucun secret de famille auquel il pourrait s'opposer. C'est juste une version fictionnelle de Baskerville, et du molosse imaginaire. Je n'ai même pas cité son nom. J'avais pensé qu'il apprécierait.

– Je suis agréablement surpris de constater que notre relation ait été assez marquante pour que vous vous rappeliez le son de ma voix, John. C'est très flatteur.

Espèce d'enfoiré.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je ne comprends pas.

Comment arrive-t-il à me faire sentir comme si c'était moi qui étais impoli. Seigneur. Ton frère, Sherlock. Ton enfoiré de frère.

_Ne m'en parle pas._

Ouahou. Sherlock. Bon sang. Je n'avais pas senti cette voix dans ma tête depuis… Depuis des siècles, maintenant. Je l'ai enfermée il y a bien longtemps, en dehors des dialogues fictionnels de mon roman qui me donnent toujours l'impression que ce sont plus mes mots que les siens. Mais là… tout de suite, ça sonnait comme lui. Sherlock, toujours coincé dans ma tête. Satané Mycroft qui me le ramène comme ça. Mais c'est plutôt sympa, je dois l'avouer. L'entendre à nouveau. Tu m'as manqué, Sherlock, comme je savais que ce serait le cas. Tu n'as pas changé du tout.

Oui, bon, comme si tu le pouvais, hein ?

– Pourquoi m'appelez-vous à trois heures du matin ?

– Oh, c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour vous ? Toutes mes excuses. J'ai été enfermé dans… enfin, il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien de tout ça. C'est un lieu secret, ce sera suffisant à savoir. Je n'ai même pas remarqué l'heure. Comment allez-vous, John ?

Comment je vais ?

– Heu…

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais. I peine deux minutes, j'étais profondément endormi. Puis je me suis préparé à exploser la poitrine de quelqu'un qui se serait introduit dans l'appartement et maintenant, il veut savoir comment je vais à trois heures du matin. Pas d'excuses, juste des questions. D'inutiles, banales, et envahissantes questions. Bon alors, comme je vais ?

– Je vais bien.

Quelle autre genre de réponse suis-je supposer donner ? Quelle est la réponse correcte ? C'est seulement une introduction. Il graisse la route. Il doit y avoir plus. Il doit avoir besoin de quelque chose. Il veut que je fasse quelque chose, c'est certain. Pourquoi, sinon, m'appellerait-il de sa cachette, un whisky à la main ?

Il ressemble à un méchant de James Bond. Tu es le héros, et il est le méchant, Sherlock. Tu as toujours joué le rôle du héros comparé à lui.

Eh bien… Peut-être que son frère lui manque, et que je suis ce qu'il a de plus proche de lui. Il ne peut plus prendre son téléphone et composer le numéro de Sherlock. Je connais ce sentiment. Peut-être que c'est son anniversaire et comme Sherlock reste injoignable, il m'appelle moi. Alors, joyeux anniversaire Mycroft. Votre frère est toujours mort. C'est injuste hein ?

Je n'ai aucune idée de la date d'anniversaire de Mycroft. Sherlock a dû délibérément faire abstraction de ce détail. Peut-être que c'étaient les jours pendant lesquels Sherlock brisait le plus de lois, juste pour l'emmerder. Haha ! Ce serait tout lui !

Est-ce que tu lui manques, Sherlock ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Mycroft ressentir ce genre de chose, et encore moins se comporter ainsi. Il avait juste l'air de s'ennuyer, à l'enterrement. Il n'est pas resté, il est parti tout de suite, son téléphone collé à son oreille. Comme s'il avait à peine pris le temps de venir tout court. Il ne se souciait de son frère que jusqu'à un certain point. Il a suivi toute la cérémonie. Mais je ne sais pas si ça l'a touché, vraiment. Peut-être qu'il était soulagé de se débarrasser d'une brèche dans la sécurité du pays. Les gens pensaient que Sherlock était un psychopathe. Je pense que c'est Mycroft qui l'est vraiment.

– Que voulez-vous, Mycroft ?

– John.

Sa voix est pleine de reproches. La politesse d'abord. Même à trois heures du matin. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Non, il n'a plus à m'appeler comme ça et à interrompre ma vie. Il n'a plus à me demander quoi que ce soit. Plus maintenant. Ce temps est passé. J'ai avancé. Il est celui qui a entraîné la mort de Sherlock. Il est celui qui lui a forcé la main. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est lui. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

– Je voulais juste vérifier que vous étiez… installé.

Installé ?

Merde. Mary. Elle se lève. Elle ne va pas être en forme, au matin. Elle a une réunion à huit heures, elle va être crevée et de mauvaise humeur. Je pourrais l'accompagner au travail. Je lui préparerai le petit-déjeuner. Mes insomnies la maintiennent éveillée assez souvent, elle n'a pas besoin que Mycroft en rajoute une couche.

– Je vais bien. Puis-je retourner au lit, maintenant ?

– Oui, bien sûr, dit-il. Toutes mes excuses.

C'est ça. Des excuses qui sont tout sauf sincères. Pourquoi appelle-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il donc ?

– Toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre sœur. Je sais combien c'est douloureux…

Il marque une pause comme s'il se préparait pour la suite.

– De perdre un frère ou une sœur. Même ceux avec qui on ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il ne m'a jamais fait signe quand elle est morte. Il n'est pas venu à l'enterrement. Il ne la connaissait pas, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il ne me connaît qu'à peine, réellement. Pourquoi en parler maintenant, des mois plus tard ? Pourquoi cet appel ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Transmettez mon affection à Mary, dit-il. Bonne soirée, John.

Et il raccroche. Et c'est tout.

Qu'est-ce ça peut bien vouloir dire, bon sang ?

– John ?

Elle est dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses mains contre le cadre. Je peux voir sa silhouette se dessiner dans la lumière sourde qui vient de dehors. Ses cheveux sont un nid de boucles, toutes dérangées dans son sommeil. Elle est magnifique. Elle est à moitié endormie.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– J'ai reçu un appel, lui dis-je.

Je pose le téléphone sur le canapé. S'il se remet à sonner, je ne l'entendrai pas. Je la retrouve sur le pas de la porte et je l'enlace. Elle est encore pleine de la chaleur du lit, et mes pieds sont gelés. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche, elle n'est pas assez éveillée pour me rendre complètement mon baiser, mais elle le fait, un peu. D'une façon attachante et endormie. Elle frissonne.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien. Retournons au lit.

Je prends sa main.

– Qui t'appelle au milieu de la nuit ?

– Personne d'important, je lui dis.

Ça n'a pas d'importance : ce n'est plus ma vie. Mycroft fera ce qu'il voudra. Il débutera et arrêtera des guerres, il se mêlera de la circulation, il affrontera des groupes d'espions internationaux. Cela me passe au-dessus de la tête, et je préfère rester merveilleusement ignorant de tout ça. Ce n'est pas ma vie. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Il est peut-être quelqu'un d'important, mais il ne l'est pas à mes yeux. Plus maintenant. J'entraîne Mary au lit.

– Qui était-ce ?

Elle bâille. J'ouvre le drap et elle se remet au lit.

– Mycroft Holmes, je lui dis, en la bordant. L'enfoiré. Il appelle à trois heures du matin pour me demander comment je vais.

– Le frère de Sherlock ?

Elle pose sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux se ferment.

– Oui.

– Celui qui est au gouvernement ?

– Le même.

– C'est bizarre.

– C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.

Il fait encore chaud sous les couvertures, grâce à la chaleur de nos corps. Mary expire lentement en se rendormant. Il y a eu tellement de nuits pendant lesquelles je suis resté éveillé, à contempler le plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, j'en suis sûr, je vais dormir.


	17. Otage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il remarque tout. C'est un Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin le chapitre 17 de L'homme tranquille, qui est la traduction de la fic The Quiet Man, écrite par la talentueuse Ivy Blossom.  
> Les chapitres 18 et 19 sont déjà traduits, il me reste à les soumettre à ma béta Treizquatorze, que je remercie pour son regard qui ne laisse rien passer… :-)

****Je ne suis pas un excellent cuisinier, je dois l'avouer. Mais je me débrouille. J'ai saisi les principes de base. Mais en général, ce que je mets dans les assiettes est, dirons-nous, nourrissant, au mieux. Ça fait l'affaire, pas plus. Mais je peux gérer le petit déjeuner. J'aime les petits déjeuners : il n'y a pas quantité d'options possibles. Des œufs, du bacon, des toasts. Du café. C'est facile. Je peux le faire. Le petit déjeuner est agréable.

  
Mary aime ses œufs brouillés, ce qui est un peu plus dur à faire que des œufs durs, mais je m'améliore de jour en jour.

  
Le sèche-cheveux fait un boucan d'enfer et noie les voix de la radio, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Le bruit d'un sèche-cheveux, c'est comme les soutiens-gorges trempés étendus dans la salle de bains, ou les longs cheveux pris dans la bonde. On s'y habitue avec le temps. Et c'est plutôt agréable, en fait. Cela me rappelle que je ne vis pas seul, et que la personne avec qui je vis a des priorités qui sont différentes des miennes. Comme il se doit. Les cheveux mouillés ne me dérangent pas non plus, mais pour elle, c'est le cauchemar. Elle prétend qu'ils deviennent tout frisotés si elle ne les sèche pas au séchoir.

  
Personnellement, je trouve ça joli, les boucles, mais elle déteste ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

  
J'ai dormi comme une souche, la nuit dernière. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait. Je dormais comme ça tout le temps, avant. Dans une autre vie.  
Peut-être que je devrais me mettre à courir. Ou alors demander à Mycroft Holmes de m'appeler quand ça lui chante aux premières heures du matin. Il ne fait pas ça pour rien. Il n'a pas le temps ou la patience de se le permettre. Il y a toujours une bonne raison dans tout ce qu'il choisit de faire. Quelle était la raison de cet appel ? C'était comme s'il voulait s'assurer que j'étais éveillé. Pourquoi ?

  
Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé. Il le faisait pourtant tout le temps.

  
Je me souviens de tous ces appels aléatoires : tard dans la nuit, ou quand j'étais à un rendez-vous galant, ou très tôt le matin, ou en plein milieu de l'après-midi, tous pour me demander des nouvelles de son frère. Toujours ces questions orientées auxquelles je refusais de répondre. En général des avertissements ou des ordres. Il n'aimait pas que Sherlock se rapproche de ses vieux démons. Il n'aimait pas que Sherlock se retrouve mêlé à des affaires concernant le gouvernement. Parfois, il me posait des questions très bizarres, à propos du pressing de Sherlock, ou quand est-ce qu'il était allé se faire couper les cheveux, ou même, une fois, s'il y avait ou non des résidus de poudre sur ses chaussures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il continuait à me demander tout ça : de toute façon, je ne répondais à aucune de ses questions. C'était une question de fierté. Mon allégeance allait à Sherlock, pas à Mycroft. Il avait toujours peur que quelque chose tourne mal, et tous ces petits détails, s'il les manquait, lui prouveraient qu'il avait raison. Comme si Sherlock avait toujours eu un doigt posé sur la gâchette d'une arme tournée vers sa propre tête.

  
Pour tout avouer, je le croyais aussi. Je l'ai cru durant tout le temps que j'ai passé avec lui. J'ai toujours pensé que Sherlock nous conduirait à la mort tous les deux. Et je l'avais accepté. Ses choix étaient imprudents, et délirants, et je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il agisse autrement, la plupart du temps. Mais Sherlock ne m'a pas conduit à la mort. Et sa propre mort n'était même pas de sa faute.

  
C'était la faute de Mycroft. Il aurait dû prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'il débitait, plutôt que de passer tant de temps à scruter les images des caméras de vidéo-surveillance, ou à tenter d'anticiper le moindre geste de Sherlock. Sherlock n'a jamais fait ce qui inquiétait Mycroft le plus : il n'a jamais touché aux drogues à nouveau, non pas qu'il n'ait jamais été tenté. Et tous les problèmes qu'il a provoqués en valaient la peine, au final. Il a été arrêté seulement une fois, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle compte. Toutes ces inquiétudes, ces appels, pour rien. Mycroft est celui qui a poussé Sherlock par-dessus bord, au final. Il était celui qui avait le doigt sur la gâchette. Et il a tiré. Il a tiré.

  
Il le sait. Et je sais qu'il le sait. Il devra vivre avec cette culpabilité. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Rien qu'un appel à trois heures du matin pourra arranger.

  
Alors, pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé ? Pourquoi à trois heures du matin ? Je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'heure. Il remarque tout. C'est un Holmes.

  
Allez, c'est l'heure de mettre le pain dans le grille-pain. Le café est prêt. Elle devrait sortir de la salle de bains dans quelques instants. Je la conduirai au travail, je ferai peut-être quelques courses au passage, et alors, je me remettrai sur mon manuscr…  
Attends, qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai entendu quelque chose. Le présentateur à la radio, je le jure. Attends. J'ai entendu un nom. Un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des siècles.

  
Moriarty.

  
Qui parle ? Qu'est-ce qui passe, là ? Les informations ? Moriarty. Ai-je bien entendu ? Une voix de femme. Moriarty. Elle aurait pu dire un autre nom, peut-être. Satané sèche-cheveux. Elle aurait pu parler de quelqu'un d'autre qui porterait le même nom. Ce n'est peut-être pas un nom rare. Qui sait ? N'y a-t-il pas un écrivain qui s'appelle Moriarty ? Ou un footballeur ? Je ne sais pas. Je monte le son de la radio. J'ai entendu, je le jure. Il y a quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu, exactement ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

  
– … a été retrouvé mort par la police tôt ce matin. Le cerveau à la tête d'une organisation criminelle était bien connu des services de police, après son arrestation et son acquittement surprise, il y a trois ans de cela. Les autres titres de la journée…

  
Cerveau à la tête d'une organisation criminelle ? Il ne peut pas y en avoir deux. C'est impossible.

  
James Moriarty. Retrouvé mort ? Où est le journal ? Je l'ai ramené ce matin, il doit être là. Rien sur la première page, mais si je…  
Seigneur, ce papier est si fin qu'on le déchire au moindre geste. Non, politique, politique, un article au sujet de la Serbie, des observateurs royaux, des voleurs à Soho, un meurtre à Clapton et…

  
Voilà. _James Moriarty, le cerveau d'une organisation criminelle, retrouvé mort_. Mort. Ils l'ont eu. Finalement. Qui l'a tué ? Ils ne le précisent pas. Il n'y a aucun détail. Il est mort ? En est-on sûr ?

  
Il n'y a aucune photo. Non pas qu'ils allaient publier nécessairement la photo d'un homme mort dans les journaux, mais j'aimerais avoir une confirmation. Au moins, être sûr que c'est bien la même personne, celle dont je me rappelle. C'est obligé. James Moriarty. Que disent-ils d'autre ? Un procès truqué, oui, c'est bien lui. Les jurés avaient été menacés dans leurs chambres d'hôtel, leurs femmes, leurs enfants étaient en jeu. Eh bien… Ça explique tout. On savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Nous savions qui il était. Nous savions de quoi il était capable.

  
Et là : le nom de Sherlock, on parle de lui également _: Moriarty avait autrefois accusé le détective privé Sherlock Holmes, aujourd'hui disparu, de l'avoir engagé pour commettre ses crimes à sa place, mais il n'y a aucune preuve tangible pour étayer cette accusation_.

  
Mon Dieu. Enfin. Quelqu'un est allé au-delà ces monceaux d'histoires truquées, et des DVD bidons qui avaient réussi à convaincre Kitty Reilly. Quelqu'un a compris la vérité : rien de crédible. Tout était faux, en fait. Une contrefaçon. C'est ce que je leur disais depuis le début. Ce n'est pas vraiment une réhabilitation éclatante de l'innocence de Sherlock, mais c'est déjà quelque chose. _Il n'y a aucune preuve tangible pour étayer cette accusation_. Ont-ils réussi à blanchir son nom, alors ?

  
_Aucune preuve tangible._

  
Les gens ne le croiront jamais complètement, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aura aucun procès, il n'y aura aucune diffusion publique de toute cette histoire désolante. Moriarty est mort. L'est-il vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment vrai ? Sherlock était innocent. C'est vrai.

  
Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas complètement innocent. Pas entièrement. Je ne les pousserai pas à fouiller trop précisément certaines de nos affaires. Mon revolver n'est pas réellement acquis légalement, et il existe une liste de blessés et de morts, parfaitement mérités, que l'on pourrait questionner. Non, il n'est pas innocent, pas du tout, mais il n'était pas coupable de ce crime en particulier. Il n'était pas un imposteur, il n'était pas un cerveau criminel. Il ne l'était pas. Je sais qu'il ne l'était pas. Il aurait pu l'être, s'il avait possédé ce genre d'inclinaison. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas comme ça. Je le connaissais bien. Il n'y avait aucun tour de magie. Juste lui et son extraordinaire cerveau.

  
Est-ce Lestrade qui est derrière tout ça ? J'avais cru entendre qu'il avait dû se battre pour garder son poste à Scotland Yard. Est-ce qu'il a pris la liberté de blanchir le nom de Sherlock pendant son temps libre ? Il aurait dû m'appeler. Je l'aurais aidé.

  
Aucune preuve tangible. Ils ne pourraient pas l'arrêter aujourd'hui, c'est ce que ça veut dire. Sally serait la dernière à rester suspicieuse, comme elle l'a toujours été. Mais elle ne pourrait rien prouver. Ils l'auraient probablement déjà empêché de diriger son réseau criminel, au moins. Ce qui est aussi bien que d'être prouvé coupable, vraiment, pour lui. Mais quand même : c'est quelque chose. On aurait pu s'en sortir. On aurait pu trouver un moyen afin qu'ils te fassent confiance à nouveau. On serait retourné de l'autre côté du scotch jaune depuis longtemps. Ils ont besoin de toi, après tout. Ils auront toujours besoin de toi.

  
Ils auraient probablement été capables de publier cet article bien plus vite si tu avais été sur le coup, Sherlock. Ça n'aurait été qu'une question de jours. J'en suis persuadé.

  
Quelque chose brûle. Les toasts ? Les œufs ?  
Merde.

  
Bon. Je dois pouvoir en sauver une partie. Je vais récupérer le pire. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Désolé, Mary.

  
Le sèche-cheveux s'arrête. Je lui verse une tasse de café, je dispose son petit-déjeuner sur une assiette et je la mets sur la table. C'est un peu gênant, mais je ne suis pas vraiment célèbre pour mes talents de cuisinier, après tout.

  
– Quelque chose a brûlé ? demande-t-elle, en retirant des peluches de sa veste.  
– Un peu, je réponds. Je vais prendre cette partie.  
Elle s'assoit à table, et sirote son café. Elle a une réunion dans moins d'une heure et il se fait tard. Elle a l'air fatigué.  
– Regarde.

  
J'étale le journal sur la table et lui pointe l'article. Je dois lui dire, je veux lui dire, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'attends d'elle, en retour.

  
Je lui ai presque tout raconté. Elle a lu toutes mes histoires. Elle est au courant de ma vie d'avant. Elle sait que j'écrivais un blog, les affaires, comment j'ai arrêté de fréquenter des femmes pendant un moment parce qu'il m'était impossible de mener de front une relation à long terme et le travail avec lui. Elle sait à propos de Moriarty, ses meurtres, ses mensonges, son obsession pour Sherlock. Je lui ai expliqué comment je sais que Sherlock est innocent, dans le moindre détail, mais je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas. Je sais que, tout au fond, elle ne me croit pas.

  
Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tellement persuadé que c'est le cas. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais je sais. J'ai vécu avec Sherlock assez longtemps pour sentir ces choses. Il y a quelque chose, dans la façon dont elle se tient, quand on en parle… Je sais, c'est tout.

  
Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Moriarty a été très consciencieux, et Mycroft l'a bien renseigné. L'histoire était bien construite, il était difficile de ne pas y croire. J'ai vu les DVD. Il a dû passer des mois et des mois à préparer la chute de Sherlock. Des mois en prison à tout planifier, des mois à préparer les preuves pour que tout concorde. Si je n'avais pas mieux connu les faits, j'y aurais crû, moi aussi.

  
Il aurait pu fabriquer des preuves aussi convaincantes montrant que j'étais celui qui l'avait engagé, que j'étais le cerveau maléfique, et Mary aurait tout autant cru à cette version de l'histoire. Avec le bon matériel et les bonnes informations, il aurait pu transformer n'importe qui en coupable. Mme Turner. La femme à la banque. Mary elle-même. Je ne prends pas le fait qu'elle ne me croit pas personnellement. Mary ne le connaissait pas. Je le connaissais. Je savais la vérité. Mycroft savait. Lestrade savait. Mme Hudson savait. C'est suffisant. Mary ne discute pas avec moi sur ce sujet, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Ça me serait intolérable. Ce serait un sujet de discorde qui signerait la fin de notre relation. Je le sais, elle le sait. Mais son incrédulité plane au-dessus du petit-déjeuner. C'est un sujet que nous n'abordons jamais.

  
Cela n'a pas d'importance.

  
Je lui montre du doigt l'article, une tasse de café dans l'autre main. Je dois lui dire. C'est important. Il ne peut pas y avoir de dispute à ce sujet maintenant. Il n'y a plus rien à négocier.

  
– Ils ont tué Moriarty. Ils l'ont appelé cerveau criminel.  
Tu vois Mary ? J'avais raison, à son sujet. Et tu avais tort. Tu vois ? Je veux que tu comprennes. Je veux le voir sur ton visage.  
– Vraiment ?  
Elle prend le journal et plisse les yeux. Elle a besoin de lunettes, mais elle refuse d'en porter. Pas encore, dit-elle. Pas avant mes quarante ans.  
– Wow, elle dit, et elle repose le journal. C'est une super nouvelle, et juste avant la sortie de ton livre ! Quel timing idéal !  
J'avais oublié ce point-là.

  
Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. La sortie de mon livre n'est pas le sujet. Bon, oui, elle travaille pour mon éditeur et le marketing, c'est son domaine, alors je ne suppose que je ne dois pas être surpris que ce soit la première chose à laquelle elle pense. C'est tout naturel. Elle prend soin de moi. Elle veut que j'aie du succès. C'est mon premier livre. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce n'est pas la question de vendre des livres, ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est au sujet de la vie d'un homme et de la façon dont on se souviendra de lui. Ça compte énormément pour moi.

  
– Mais regarde, Mary, regarde. Ils disent qu'il n'y a pas de preuve tangible contre Sherlock, tu vois ?  
Je lui reprends le journal, et je lui lis l'article. Il est tôt, elle a besoin de lunettes. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas vu.  
– _Moriarty avait autrefois accusé le détective privé Sherlock Holmes, aujourd'hui disparu, de l'avoir engagé pour commettre ses crimes à sa place, mais il n'y a aucune preuve tangible pour étayer cette accusation_. Il était innocent, ça blanchit son nom, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
– Quasiment, je suppose. C'est génial, John !

  
Elle se penche par-dessus la table et m'embrasse sur la joue. Elle me soutient. Elle comprend, non ? C'est important pour moi. N'est-ce pas génial ? Je pense que c'est génial. C'est génial et c'est terrible à la fois.

  
Les gens m'accusent d'être une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm. L'otage de Holmes. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis son ami. Je l'aimais. Elle pense toujours à la campagne marketing, pourtant. Je sais que c'est à ça qu'elle pense. Elle n'a pas d'autre façon de réagir à tout ça.

  
Je ne suis même pas certain de vouloir qu'elle comprenne. Si elle devait tout comprendre, elle aurait à connaître des détails à propos de ma relation avec Sherlock que je ne veux pas aborder. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à ma psy, je ne vais certainement pas en parler à Mary. C'est à moi, et cela appartient au passé, alors ça n'a aucune importance.

  
Moriarty a construit Sherlock d'une certaine façon pour prouver quelque chose. Je le construis d'une autre façon. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux prouver.

  
Je suis en colère. Je suis en colère contre Moriarty, mais aussi contre Mary. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui porte un tel ressentiment. Elle ne m'a jamais montré autre chose que du soutien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends qu'elle me dise. Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse dire. Et ça aussi, ça me met en colère. Je veux qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire. C'est injuste.

  
– Nous devrions rajouter des éléments qui reprennent cette nouvelle sur le livre. Je veux dire, les personnes qui vont acheter le livre doivent savoir la vérité, non ? La presse va adorer ça. Peut-être qu'on pourrait rajouter un autocollant sur la couverture. Et du matériel, à part, avec la phrase imprimée dessus. Je vais en parler à mon maquettiste, ce matin.  
Elle me sourit. Rien que du soutien, elle pense à l'avenir, elle pense à moi. Cela ne devrait pas me mettre en colère. Non, ça ne devrait pas.

  
– J'espère qu'ils vont donner d'autres détails. Cet entrefilet est assez laconique. J'aimerais voir quelque chose de plus enthousiaste.

  
Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était mon ami, pas le sien. Cela fait déjà presque trois ans. Elle ne me connaissait pas, à cette époque. Il n'est qu'un personnage de fiction, pour elle, il est un sujet sur lequel j'écris. Elle ne sera jamais en mesure de comprendre.  
Je caresse son nom du bout du doigt, et la ligne, en dessous : il n'y a aucune preuve tangible. Je ne peux pas la regarder. Pas encore. Je respire profondément.

  
– Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, John ! Je suis si contente pour toi, tu dois te sentir enfin reconnu !  
Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je suis en colère, je suis blessé et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Ce n'était pas un jeu que j'avais espéré gagner.  
– Ouais, j'arrive à dire.

  
Qu'est-ce que j'espérais qu'elle allait faire ? Elle ne dit que les bonnes choses. C'est merveilleux. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Mais il est mort, et rien de tout cela n'a d'importance pour lui.

  
Cela n'en aurait pas eu non plus de son vivant. Il ne se souciait jamais de ce que les gens pensaient de lui.

  
Sherlock, Moriarty est mort. Je ne sais pas, j'ai le sentiment que tu devrais défaire ce que tu as fait. Tout reprendre. Reviens à la maison. C'était un mensonge. C'était une erreur. C'est terminé, maintenant. Recommençons tout depuis le début. Comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

  
Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses fonctionnent, n'est-ce pas ?

  
Mary a laissé tombé son petit déjeuner et elle boit plutôt son café. Au moins, je ne l'ai pas brûlé.  
– Est-ce que tu crois que l'appel de cette nuit avait un rapport avec ça ?  
– Mmmh ?  
– La nuit dernière, son frère a appelé, non ?

  
Oh. Bien sûr. Oui. Est-ce pour cette raison que Mycroft a appelé ? Elle a peut-être raison.

  
Ça doit être ça. Est-ce sa façon de gérer sa culpabilité ? Trouver un moyen de blanchir le nom de Sherlock ? Peut-être que oui. La réputation est importante pour Mycroft. Et celle de son frère l'était certainement pour lui. Et il m'a appelé, mais il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait fait : il a tué Moriarty. Peut-être que c'est lui qui a tiré, ou alors enfoncé le couteau ou l'a maintenu sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. L'article ne précise pas comment il est mort. Il a terminé ce que Sherlock avait commencé. Il s'est sali les mains, pour une fois. Et c'est terminé, maintenant. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait me dire. Mais il n'a pas pu.

  
– Je crois que ton téléphone sonne, chéri.

  
Quoi ? Mon téléphone. Je l'ai laissé dans le salon. Ce bourdonnement. Oui. Mon téléphone sonne.

  
– Va répondre, je dois aller travailler. Je prends la voiture, d'accord ?

  
D'accord. Oui. C'est bien. Je ne veux pas la conduire au travail, de toute façon. Je veux rester seul.

  
Dix-sept appels en absence. Tous ceux que je connais m'ont appelé ce matin. Ils ont tous lu l'article. Maintenant ils savent, pour sûr, comme je l'ai toujours su. Tu étais innocent, Sherlock. Tu n'étais pas un menteur. Tu n'étais pas un imposteur. Tu étais mon ami.

  
Reviens, maintenant. Reviens.


End file.
